Puertas
by YamiIza
Summary: Y si te gustase alguien que no conoces?,y después de conocerle comienzan a suceder distintos accidentes inexplicables,sueños sin sentido y comienzas a olvidar aquello importante para ti sin ninguna explicación. (Corregido el cap 4.) (Porfavor dejen review).
1. Prologo

Bueno es mi primer fic, se acepta de todo desde quejas , corrección ortográfica de todo espero que mi trabajo guste y que lo disfruten

Disclaimer:Yo no soy dueña de Yugioh solo de mis Ocs que tuve que tomar nombres de amigos prestados para ello.

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -dialogos-

Prologo.

¨Contra la pared, dios no creí que podría llegarse a morir en realidad de algo así ¨.Pensé mientras daba un último grito de auxilio. ¨Espero que sea rápido no me puedo ver en otra peor situación que esta, 3 perros y yo contra la pared sola… completamente sola¨. Un callejón, todo está oscuro, nadie a la vista, nadie atiende a mis gritos que más se puede pedir. ¨Si tan solo alguien me ayudase¨. – ¡Alguien, cualquiera, por favor! Se los ruego, ¡Ayúdenme!- ¨ ¿Qué es esto?¨ Mi mano esta tras mi espalda, puedo sentir algo frio…, es redondo, quiero ver, que es lo que toco, ¿será? Doy un rápido vistazo, ¡Es una puerta! .¨Rápido, rápido vamos abre, ¡¿Por qué no abres?!¨.- ¡ME RINDO ¿oyeron? ME RINDO! deslice hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.-Al fin y al cabo nadie vino a salvarme-¨Nadie vino y no lo harán ¨.

-Iza-Una voz apenas se lograba escuchar-Iza…-

¨ ¡Hay alguien estoy salvada!¨-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Por favor! ¡Aquí!- . ¨Espera la voz viene de...aquí atrás. Voltee mirando a la puerta

-¡Toma mi mano-Una mano atravesaba la puerta-Rápido…!

¨Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas¨. Tome la mano sin dudarlo, y esta me jalo hacia adentro de la puerta. Al abrir mis ojos en frente mío había un pasillo enorme, pero ninguna luz lo iluminaba. ¨Se oyen pasos¨

-Iza…-la misma voz se volvía a escuchar en los pasillos, que al caminarlos parecían interminables.-Iza…-Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero no llegaba a la persona que me llamaba.

-¿Quién es?!-Di un grito que creo eco alrededor del pasillo, este lugar cada vez más parecía un hospital abandonado, miles de habitaciones y pasillos gigantes, pero nunca había cruzado unos tan largos.

-Iza!-Un grito tan fuerte que retumbo en mis oídos.

-Ahí voy!-Corrí y corrí y nada.-AYYY! Dios mío-El sentón dolió hasta el cuello-¿Qué pasa?...-dije adolorida por el sentón en el suelo.

-Eso nos preguntamos nosotros-dijo el profesor un poco asustado por mi pequeño accidente, que se volvía cada vez más frecuente.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormida?-Como no voy a saber eso me reprochan todos los días en la misma clase-Pero esta vez gritaste muy feo ¿Qué paso? ¿Mal sueño?-.

-No se si fue malo o muy malo-Incorporándome todavía a mi cuerpo no sabía si en realidad era un sueño ya que este parecía muy real-¿Pero de que me perdí Roxana?...

-De la hora de lectura, solamente, ahora no fue tan largo, solo dormiste una hora-La Campana de la escuela sonó anunciando la salida del alumnado y el fin de mi día, bueno el final de otro día completamente igual y si eso incluye que me duerma en la ultima hora. Hace un mes me atormentan ese tipos de sueños siempre distintos, pero el fin es el mismo , yo al borde de la muerte y una puerta me lleva a un pasillo interminable y en el vago por horas hasta que alguien se digna a despertarme y sacarme de tan incomodos y aterradores sueños, algo diferente sucedió esta vez nunca la puerta estuvo cerrada siempre estuvo abierta de par en par y jamás había aparecido una mano atravesando la puerta y no creo que el libro de ¨interpretación de los sueños¨ pueda decirme algo de estos sueños , se lo aseguraría a cualquiera incluyendo a las personas que me los han regalado¨. Pero bueno tengo que me, tal vez tengan razón debo relajarme y dejar de estresarme, debe de ser por eso.

Camino a casa solo eso pude estar pensando en esa mano tan extraña pero tan cálida. ¨En que estoy pensando solo es un sueño, me volveré loca si les sigo poniendo atención¨-¡Eso es debo de ignorarlos!-¨Nota: debo de dejar de gritar sola por la calle y menos camino a casa que esas personas están todos los días pasando por aquí¨-Cierto lo había olvidado mañana cumplo años ¡Que felicidad!-

Llegue a casa como todos los días, lista para comer la comida de mama, que por supuesto es deliciosa.- ¡Ya llegue!-¨Qué raro nadie contesta¨-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

-Ahí vamos!-¨Que se estarán tramando ¨-Ya llegamos, estábamos un poquito ocupados en mi cuarto, que paso ¿porque tardaste tanto en llegar?

-Oh por nada es que me detuve un segundo para mandar un mensaje de texto-Por lo regular no llego tan tarde pero este nuevo teléfono es insoportable, se apaga, teclea mal y otras calamidades, me pregunto que más me puede ocurrir solo me falta que me caiga un yunque encima.

-¿Qué pasa te vez ojerosa? ¿No has dormido bien?-¨Ese tono de preocupación, esa mirada, mejor no le digo nada, no quiero preocuparla, bueno aunque ella se preocupa por todo¨

-Es que nada, estoy un poco estresada por el proyecto de este bloque-una sonrisa mía puede relajar a cualquiera, ya que no sonrió nunca no me gusta posiblemente sea una mala maña y si sonrió debe de ser una ocasión que lo amerite.

-Vez, sonreír te hace ver más bonita no cualquier mama te lo dice enserio-tenía su mano en mi hombro y yo pare de sonreír y cambie por la sonrisa una cara pensativa, aún seguía pensando en el sueño, cada vez que pienso en el sueño la imagen mía tomando esa mano se vuelve tan vivida

-¿Bueno a comer no creen?... me muero de hambre-Cambiar la conversación es lo mejor así me olvido de eso yo y mi mama de mi sonrisita.

-¿Por cierto a quien le mandabas mensaje?-Mi papa debe de estar un tanto preocupado no por mi sino que le haya texteado a algún compañero del sexo ¨Masculino¨ o simplemente un hombre, típico de cualquier papa toma tu teléfono celular y te saca el mensaje por arte de magia y tan rápido que ni yo lo igualo.

-Vez, no es nadie solo le mande un mensaje a Roxana para ver si venia mañana que cumplo años y se me había olvidado hablarle, dije a Ian pero dijo que no vendría por un viaje familiar.-

-Está bien bueno, pero aun así ¿No invitaras más amigas de tu clase? muy pensativa mi mama ya que nunca me había visto con más amigos más que ellos dos.

-No para que, más pastel para mí- mencione improvisadamente ya que no sabía que decir

-¡Cuáles!?-Grito mi hermano menor escondiéndose detrás de mama

-¡Pequeño demonio! Ven para acá que tú también estas en las mismas que yo!-Mientras amenazaba con perseguirlo para darle un golpe en su cabeza.

El resto del día transcurrió igual que otros días a mi hermano lo salvo la campana, pero a mí de la tarea nadie me salva aunque mañana sea fin de semana prefiero hacer caso a lo que dicen ¨No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy¨. Creo que acabe a las 7:30pm de hacer tarea, y a las 8 en punto comencé a cenar y a ver anime, claro es algo que en el día no se puede olvidar, aun así la hora de dormir estaba clara y establecida aunque no quieras 9:30 a dormir sin excusas, aun así no me quejo ya que tengo uno que otro método para seguir despierta sin que me descubran, hoy estoy fuera de servicio así que hasta mañana mundo que mañana cumplo años.


	2. Chapter 1 ¿Y aqui que paso?

Disclaimer:No soy dueña de Yugioh o de sus personajes , solo de mis Ocs Si hay problemas por la ortografía no duden en decirme para eso estoy, si les gusto soy feliz.

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap.1.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-Grito alguien brincando en mi cama, y no era un misterio saber quién era, está vez no le daré el gusto de despertarme, me seguiré acurrucando en la cama un ratito más al fin y al cabo 5 minutos no son nada.

-Buenos días… ¿qué se siente ser la cumpleañera más desarreglada de la historia?

-No lo sé, se siente como si estuviera apenas despertando de un cómodo y placido sueño.-Este comentario dejo más que claro el hecho de que hoy no había tenido esas horribles pesadillas que ya se me hacían tan habituales que había olvidado como se sentía despertar tan ligera y descansada.

-Se ve que dormiste mejor ¿no?-Comento mi madre en un tono de comprensión ya que ella no había dormido bien.

-Si mejor espero seguir así y no que sea un descanso momentáneo.-

-Esperemos que no, pero en fin hoy eliges que desayunar, ¿qué gustas desayunar hoy? -estaba muy claro lo que quería de desayunar.

-Hot cake ¡por favor!-Dije en un tono de satisfacción total ya que nadie podía decir que no, y digo a quien no le gustan los hot cake.

-Está bien pero bueno ya se vienen nuestros cumpleaños y nos vengaremos-Mi hermano se le suben los humos de vez en cuando y más cuando no se le respetan sus beneficios al cumplir años ya que el año pasado no se le respeto el derecho a elegir que comer y sigue medio dolido de eso. Pero si tomas antibióticos no puedes comer camarones ni puerco, pienso que todos lo sabes, puede que él no…quien le manda enfermarse días antes de cumplir años.

Después de 30 minutos de espera estaban listos, olían bien y se miraban bien, valía la pena la espera.-A comer!-Que satisfacción, que buen sabor de boca, esto durara un poquito más aún queda todo el día de hoy.

El timbre suena de milagro ya que este falla de vez en cuando, bueno todo el tiempo y presiento que se quién es….-HAY ALGUIEN!-Gritaron desde afuera

-VOY! –Me dirigí a la puerta principal, esta era una enorme puerta de madera color tabaco y la habitación pintada de un color crema muy acogedor-Hola! Que bien que llegaste pero ¿no crees que es muy temprano son las 11 de la mañana?-Una muy pequeña sensación de que algo traía entre manos o algo iba pasar.

-Nada mas solo quería llegar temprano, ¿oye en que tanto piensas?-Comento entrando y sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sofá.

-En nada tu sabes como soy, siempre me preocupo hasta de lo que no a pasado, es mi maña-Me senté y coloque una almohada que se había caído con el sentón que di en el sillón.

-Una muy mala maña, ¿cuándo vendrá tu familia?-

-En unas horas más como a la 1:00pm ¿Por qué? –

-Por nada solo curiosidad, mmm… ¿todavía tienes el videojuego ese de zombies?-

-Creo que si haya en aquella mesa, ¡pido el control negro!-Corrí hacia el control y sin querer termine en el suelo.

-Ja… eso te pasa por adelantada, como quiera ya soy el jugador 1-La victoria de ella era momentánea ya que su control se quedó sin baterías y en resumen quede como jugador 1 y con el control negro.

-Ahora quien ríe al último-¨Victoria¨Pensé.

Comenzaban a llegar personas, familiares y todas aquellas que se les había pedido que vinieran y mientras más venían menos lográbamos concentrarnos en el juego y al final terminamos sin televisión, sin juego, y si en controles totalmente sin nada.

-Niños! Vengan a partir el pastel y abrir los regalos!-Grito mi mama que apenas y se lograba ver entre la multitud

-MA! Me comen!-Grite en mientras pasaba entre dos personas que me tenían apretada entre ellos, después de mucho forcejeo logre llegar a donde el pastel.-Llegue…Victoria!

-Anda sopla tus velas y pide un deseo…-

-Ahí voy-Sople lo más que pude para apagarlas al mismo tiempo. ¨Deseo que algo interesante pase en mi vida, una aventura¨.-Listo! Me toca la primera rebanada conste-.

-Ten abre tus regalos son muchos así que solo abre 2 ahorita y mañana los demás ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Haber, este y este…-Uno era una bolsa rellena de papel china

-¿Qué es? Haber-.

-Es un vestido que lindo-Era un vestido negro que llegaba dos dedos antes de la rodilla de encaje y cuello redondo.-Ya tengo que ponerme para luego –Sonreí levemente para dejar en claro que me había gustado-¿Y este que es?-este era una cajita negra adornada con un listón gris. Al abrirla dejo ver muchos pedazos de algo dorado aun no tenia en claro que era-¿Que se supone que es? ¿Tú sabes quién me lo dio?

-No, mira tiene una notita al fondo-señalo una apenas visible nota al fondo de la caja

-Haber dice: Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste¨¨Nada es lo que parece¨¨.-

-Vez, tal vez lo mando con algún conocido…-

-Bueno iré a mi cuarto hacer como le hago para armarlo…, Roxana! ¡Ven vamos a tratar de armar esto!-Tome la cajita y Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

-Que ocupabas?-Como toda buena amiga ella se deja caer en mi cama y abarca todo el espacio.

-Nada, te decía que si me ayudabas a armar esto, haber hazme campo-La empuje hasta mandarla a la orilla de la cama.

-Haber son 1, 2,3 hay dios son muchas piezas.-

-¿Por dónde empezamos? Mira creo que encontré la pieza que encaja con esta –Roxana me miraba como si estuviera loca o algo parecido ya que me veía demasiado emocionada de armar un rompecabezas que para ella sería una pérdida de tiempo imposible.

-¡Ríndete es mucho trabajo!-Sumergió su cara entre las almohadas y comenzó a patalear, todo un berrinche .Después de unos 30 minutos su aburrimiento se fue y comenzó a ver lo que hacía con tanta emoción.

-Mira ya llevo la mitad ¡qué bien! Vez no que era una pérdida de tiempo.- Pieza tras pieza encajaba a la perfección con otra y en menos de lo que pensé ya casi terminaba.

-Apúrate! Ya quiero ver como se ve completo!.-

-Si en vez de quejarte ayudaras mejor no crees?-No podía voltearla a ver era como si pieza tras pieza más me emocionaba de ver el producto final.

-Pero si no necesitas mi ayuda ya solo te faltan 3 piezas-una pequeña risa entre nosotras se alcanzaba a oír.

-Bueno, no es para menos llevamos como, haber…dios 3 horas pero si pasaron tan rápido impresionante no pensé que tardaría tanto en hacerlo se me hiso tan rápido.

-Ya me estoy durmiendo, ¿no estas cansada?-Su bostezo me contagio, pero no tengo que dejar las cosas a medias ¿no?

-No…claro que no porque debería de estar durmiéndome-¨Ya casi solo estas dos piezas y ya¨-Mira Roxana ven mira esta es la última pieza y listo.

-Ponla… te estoy viendo-Se notaba que no estaba viendo y se concentraba más en su sueño que en eso y no puedo mentir también tenía sueño muy repentino.

-Lo termine! ¡Lo hice! ¡Mira!-Voltee a mi izquierda donde se suponía que ella debería estar, se había quedado dormida. ¨Dios que hare contigo eres irremediable¨.-Pero bueno es mejor que yo también me duerma, el sueño me está coloque al lado opuesto de la cama, tomé mi almohada, el rompecabezas y me dormí con el rompecabezas abrazada de él.

Un sonido se oía en el pasillo de la casa, suponía que serian los últimos borrachos de la fiesta improvisada, me levante aun con el rompecabezas abrazado en mi pecho, no sabía porque pero lo quería abrazar tal vez pensé que el esfuerzo lo puerta está atascada y no la puedo abrir.

-Roxana!… ¡levántate ayúdame la puerta se atascó!-Empujaba y empujaba pero no se abría.

-Maldición que no sabes qué hora es! Yo me levanto mínimo a las 12 de la tarde en sábado, pero ahí voy ya que.-Las dos juntas pujábamos y no se abría, desdimos correr lo más rápido que pudimos en dirección a la puerta para tumbarla-1, 2, 3 dale!-Al dar el golpe la puerta se trozo y pudimos salir, el pasillo no era el mismo era uno extenso y largo pasillo sin luces oscuro las únicas luces que había era una cada 2km.

-Roxana, te digo algo creo que tengo un deja vu –

-Porque lo dices?-

-Se parece al pasillo de uno de mis sueños, en los que hablaba dormida ¿te acuerdas? no acordarse de esos momentos de risa no?

-Entonces por esto gritabas, no te culpo a mí también me da escalofríos.-

-No gritaba por eso… espera escucha-Un pequeño susurro se alcanzaba a oír-¿Escuchas?

-No-

-Iza…-

-Quién es?-¨Es mi sueño, pero Roxana no estaba en él ,debe de ser real entonces.¨-Ven corre y sígueme ya sé que hacer-Tome a la fuerza su mano y comenzamos a correr.

-¿Cómo? Esto es real no un sueño-

-Dios ven.-Era demasiado real todo lo era la sensación todo. Pero la voz se oía angustiada no era una forma de expresarse normal mente

-Iza!-

-Ahí voy!-¨Voy,voy,voy..¨-Mira Roxana lo ves ahí está la salida y está abierta te dije, ¡vamos corre más rápido! Era una puerta abierta y lo único que se tenía que hacer era atravesarla.


	3. Chapter 2 Que raro no?

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece solo mis Ocs , y si me perteneciera no hubiera tenido ese final :´(

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap 2.

El sol brillaba tan fuerte que me segaba, pero no hacía calor se podía sentir una agradable brisa y poco viento el clima perfecto.

-Dónde estamos?-Yo aún seguía medio segada por el sol, así que pregunte tratando de adivinar donde se encontraba su cara.

-No lo sé es muy raro.-Había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor esperando a que el paso peatonal marcara verde para poder pasar.-Dios cuanta gente!, lo bueno que ya se puso en verde para que pasen todos.

-Si estamos en un cruce peatonal muy grande no lo crees?-Me fije en su cara y era muy graciosa parecía que inspeccionaba a cada persona que pasaba a su lado.

-Cuidado! A un lado!-Se oía a lo lejos. No alcance ni a voltear cuando comencé a sentir un horrible dolor en una parte de la cadera y mi pierna después todo se puso negro-Lo siento!, llevo prisa!.

-Iza! Estas bien, rayos te paso con toda la llanta…-¨No me digas¨. Mientras recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia de el golpe que me había propiciado un imprudente bicicletista .

-Ese maldito si me lo llego a topar te juro que le desfiguro la cara de un golpe.-Me hervía el cuerpo del coraje, me levante y me agarre de un poste cercano a donde había caído-Oye que lindo traje traes he...-Comente en un tono burlesco.

-De que te burlas si tu estas vestida igual.-La risa de las dos era contagiosa que a más de uno hiso sonreír.

-No me acuerdo de haberme cambiado, ni de haber salido.-

-Parece que son uniformes-¨Tus comentarios son cada vez más obvios amiga mía¨.

-Chicas no creen que van tarde a clases?-Nos dijo un señor que pasaba por ahí

-A clases? Aaa por eso los uniformes, disculpe no sabrá de que escuela es el uniforme?-

¨¨Deben de ser estudiantes de intercambio¨¨Penso el hombre. -Es la preparatoria de Domino.

-Que tan cerca esta?-¨Se me hace todo tan familiar como si fuese algo que ya he visto o algo parecido¨

-Mira está cerca de el museo después tomas 3 cuadras de ahí a la izquierda y llegas-El señor que no aparentaba más de 30 años y se fue sin decir más.

-Pero….donde está el museo?

2Hrs después…

-Dios, Roxana estamos bien perdidas!...-No traíamos mochilas así que era un peso menos para nuestros cansados cuerpos.

-Oye que raro que la acera sea tan chica ¿no? – Ella iba bajo la acera y yo arriba ya que no cabíamos las dos.

-Tú en lo que te pones a pensar, tengo hambre han de ser como las 11 o las 12 de la tarde…-No parábamos de quejarnos hasta que se oyó un sonido ensordecedor parecía como si aceleraran un auto a fondo.-Cuidado!...-La jale del brazo para subirla a la acera que quedaba libre, un auto había acelerado a fondo y por poco atropellan a Roxana-Dios, ¡Que te crees ni que no hubiese peatones maldito idiota!... estás bien?, este se creía que porque traía buen carro no se le iba atravesar alguien…

-No te preocupes, no me importaría ser atropellada por un corvetee o algún carro de esos-No paraba de reír ¨Al mal tiempo buena cara¨

-Ha, mira esta, no andas nada perdida…, uff bueno descansemos un poquito…se me hace imposible que no encontremos una escuela.

-Ei mira ese edificio no será esa la escuela…-

-Cuál? Ese de haya? Se parece a un edificio que he visto pero no me acuerdo donde…-Corrimos a la entrada, casualmente había una placa que decía¨¨Preparatoria Domino¨¨.-Es esta ven entremos no creo que nos nieguen la pasada o si después de todo traemos los uniformes…

-Vamos que emoción!-No sé de qué tenía emoción que de diferente tenia esta escuela a la de nosotros, tal vez era su aspecto enorme que parecía una clínica.

Entramos y había una enorme escalera y con lo cansadas que estábamos no pensábamos subirlas.

-He, mire director ahí están las estudiantes de intercambio y usted que pensaba que no vendrían…-Dijo un hombre de traje y corbata roja

-Cierto vengan chicas las estábamos esperando desde hace horas…tal vez se confundieron por la zona horaria, las llevare para que conozcan su clase…-Este era el director de la escuela se notaba desde lejos.

-Dios…en que nos metimos Roxana…-Subimos con mucho pesar cada uno de los escalones nuestro piso era el último ya que los primeros grados de preparatoria iban hasta arriba y los otros iban en descenso.

-Aquí esta clase 1-A es un honor tenerlas en nuestra escuela, recuerden al finalizar las clases deben de ir a mi oficina por sus libros por ahora la maestra les proporcionara unas hojas blancas y unos lápices y bolígrafos…Suerte!-El director se fue y en todo el camino no pregunto nada absolutamente.

Tocamos la puerta y la abrimos para preguntar si podíamos entrar.

-Hola chicas! Las estuvimos esperando llegan tarde, comenzaron su ciclo con broche de oro.-Entramos muy despacio ya que nos incomodaba la mirada de los demás estudiantes que solo se nos quedaban viendo.-Pero que les paso están…

-Si lo sabemos, no llegamos tarde por la zona horaria si no por retrasos en el camino-Roxana no sabía cómo explicar mí accidente que mancho mi falta y mis medias.

-Qué tipo de contratiempos llevan a una persona verse así-En definitiva llegamos hechas un desastre mi cabello que era un tono de café oscuro se le notaba una capa de tierra en las puntas mi falda arrugada de una esquina y machada de negro hasta mis medias blancas, mis zapatos llenos de tierra y despeinada en términos un desastre.

-Mire le contamos, no sabíamos ni que pasaba ni a qué escuela íbamos, estábamos en un cruce peatonal cuando un idiota me paso por encima con su bicicleta...-

-Dios santo…-Murmuro un rubio que estaba en un mesabanco de los últimos

-Qué?-Un castaño que se sentaba frente a él le murmuro de regreso

-Te acuerdas que te comente que había arrollado a una chica en un cruce?-

-Si es ella?...Estas en problemas Jounouchi ella parece muy enojada-

-No parece, está furiosa...-Se hiso hacia abajo en su asiento tratando de que no lo miraran o siquiera lo reconocieran

-Bueno le preguntamos a un señor que pasaba por ahí donde estaba la escuela y como se llamaba, y nos dio unas instrucciones raras primero que estaba cerca de un museo y ala izquierda avanzábamos 3 cuadras, pero no nos dijo dónde estaba el museo así que avanzamos y un pájaro bebe me cayó en la cabeza y lo agarramos y Roxana lo devolvió a un señor que alcanzaba donde estaba el nido.

-Aja sigan-Su cara estaba muy pensativa, dudaba que nos creyese siquiera.

-Bueno el señor nos dijo que debíamos irnos por el metro hasta la estación de el centro, fuimos estaba llena y esperamos a que estuviera por lo menos que cupiésemos he ahí donde nos despeinamos , el vagón ese estaba lleno y no veíamos nada y cuando nos salimos estábamos 2 estaciones delante de las que eran y nos devolvimos las dos, en fin llegamos al museo y dimos vuelta ala izquierda, pasamos un resto y no mirábamos la escuela, no puede ser que las cuadras sean más largas que las de la ciudad de México , como le sufrí cuando visite esa ciudad puro caminar, bueno después veníamos en la acera y otro idiota en un carro exótico casi atropella a mi amiga y así fue todo lo que pasamos para llegar.-

-Eso explica la rueda marcada, sus pelos despeinados, lo arrugadas que andan y todo lo demás…Bueno sigamos con lo que se debe hacer preséntense y digan de donde vienen y eso.-

-Soy Roxana Roma y pues madamas.-La cara de ella era increíblemente rara sonreía mucho.

-Hola, Iza Mizaro…amm y no sé , me gustan los juegos,amm la computadora y nadamas …-¨Dios que nerviosismo…espera un segundo ese de la ventana es…DIOS no es cierto¨.

-Bueno vamos donde se pueden sentar… haber Roxana ¿no? Bueno ponte en la 3 fila en el 4 asiento y Iza tú en, mira haya hay uno desocupado atrás del pequeño Yuugi, ahí puedes sentarte, pero creo que antes deben ir a asearse no , no quieren empezar su curso así ¿no?- ¨¿Cómo puedo pensar que esto es real, aun así debo seguir la corriente en cualquier momento despertare y Roxana se reirá de mi por hablar dormida y eso exacto.¨

-Dejare mi mochila por aquí y acomodo por aquí nadamas y ya.-¨Que miedo¨-Ven Roxana vamos a pedir el uniforme extra y a peinarnos un poquito ¿no crees?...

-Ahí vamos!-¨¿Porque no deja de sonreír?¨.

Fuimos a dirección por el uniforme extra que faltaban por entregarnos y después partimos al baño de mujeres para cambiarnos y peinarnos un poco.

-Iza! ¿Estás?-Me gritaba al oído.

-Ah sí solo que me quede pensando algo-Mi cara era como si acabara de salir de ver una película de terror o me acabasen de dar una sorpresa.

-En que piensas tanto?-

-¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo estaba picada con un anime que te dije que me daban ganas de ver porque cuando era niña salía en TV?

-Si,no parabas de hablar de el pero de un momento a otro dejaste todo y te volviste más seria hasta un punto en que no se podía ni bromear contigo, siempre sumida en los múltiples libros raros.-Su expresión era triste como si se sintiese abandonada por mí.

-En serio, yo no me di cuenta , es solo que estaba habeses muy cansada por no haber dormido y nada tenía respuestas intente con un libro y otro investigue a mas no poder quería solo dormir tranquila sin ningún sueño de los que tenía, prefería no dormir en toda la noche para no tener que soñar.-

-¿Tan malos eran esos sueños?-

-Se pasaban 3 metros la línea de malos… -¨Eran horribles, no había salida ni nadie que me escuchase, nadie me ayudaba solo yo sola¨.

-Bueno y que piensas hacer estamos según tú en un anime ¿no? Y tú lo veías así que tú debes de saber que pasara ahora ¿no?-

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar es como si no lo hubiese visto , no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo las caras de cada una de las personas y sus nombres, pero no sé qué pasara.-

-Y, ¿qué haremos?-

-Nada, solo dejarnos llevar por la historia y actuar como si no los conocieras, ese es mi plan no hay de otra.-

-Tal vez aparezca el chico que te gustaba-Me miro con cara de chiste que no podía resistir el reír, hasta que las dos nos moríamos de risa

-¿Cuál?, no me acuerdo de cual me gustaba.-

-Tu misma lo dijiste solo dejemos que la historia fluya como debe de ser, vamos entremos a clase.-

-Seguro por lo menos nos vemos mejor no crees.-


	4. Chapter 3 Nuevo amigo

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece y no me pertenecera, lo unico que es mio son mis Ocs.

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-.

Dejenme sus review, comentarios ,sugerencias , etc.

Cap 3.

Entramos al salón y como si nada hubiese pasado yo y ella nos sentamos y actuamos como si estuviéramos en nuestra clase ,claro la campana no tardo ni 30 minutos en sonar ya que llegamos muy tarde y así el salón se vacío y como siempre solo unos alumnos quedaron al final y entre ellos nosotras.

-Ei, vamos a comer tengo hambre a morir!-Roxana era una amante de la comida y más la comida chatarra que era lo que traía a escondidas de su casa ya que en nuestro instituto no nos dejaban traer comida chatarra ni sodas ni nada por el estilo.

-Voy!, si quieres adelántate yo iré después es que se me atoro el pie en la parrilla de el mesabanco, guárdame un lugar si tardo más de 5 minutos comete mi comida…-

-OK!-¨No dudo en nada¨

¨Dios esta maldita parrilla como se me vino a atorar el pie en ella, maldición todo el tiempo pasa algo para retrasarme pero bien diría mi mama es por algo ¿no?¨

-Hey! Yuugi ¿no quieres jugar Baloncesto con nosotros?.-Comento un chico por la puerta de el salón

¨El sigue aquí… tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí ¿Sera que no he renegado en voz alta todavía, ya casi sale¨

-No lo creo, ¿conmigo de seguro perderán no lo crees?-

-Eso es cierto, Nos vemos!-

-Cierto, hoy traje conmigo mi tesoro, ¡hoy lo terminare! , de seguro que si…-

¨Duele, duele, duele, ya merito sale, ¡SI! Salió por fin solo no vayas a hacer ruido mesa banco inútil¨-Hay dios!-Me di santo ranaso que se escuchó el eco por todo el salón-Maldito suelo se atraviesa en mi camino y este mesabanco inútil, a quien demonios se le queda atorado el pie en la parrilla de un mesabanco.-El tricolor solo se me quedaba viendo como diciendo ¨¨Esta loca que trae¨¨-Oh, lo siento te desconcentre, fastidie o algo parecido?

-No, no te preocupes, solo estaba aquí con mis cosas.-Solo se quedó viéndome y yo a su cofrecito dorado que traía entre sus manos

-Que juegas amigo?-

-Oh nada es solo una cosa mia.- Sonreía y abrazaba el pequeño cofre como si fuese un peluche

-¿Puedo verlo? Parece interesante, se ve antiguo y pesado.-Me senté en un mesabanco delante de el suyo y me volteo n las piernas hincadas y mis manos en el respaldo de el asiento Que agradable chico, porque será que no tiene amigos, no hay nadie con el¨.

-Claro! Mira es mi mayor tesoro…-

-Que no es pesado es más es muy liviano es muy interesante haber que dice aquí…-Por alguna razón aparente las palabras las veía y parecían escritas en español más yo pensaba que no estaba exactamente hablando español.-Aquí dice…wow bueno ten te lo devuelvo.-¨Hay canijo ya me metí en lo que no debía , espero que no este maldito o algo parecido. ¨¨El que lo resuelve ganara los poderes y los conocimientos de la oscuridad¨¨.

-Gracias verdad que es increíble…-El chico parecía muy emocionado al respecto.

-Y qué piensas que dice ahí?-¨Puede que me equivoque ¨.

-Bueno, lo que puedo traducir es: ¨¨Quien resuelva este rompecabezas se le concederá un deseo¨¨.-¨No creo equivocarme las letras son tan claras que no lo creo¨

-Genial! Y tu ¿ya pensaste que pedir?...-

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá verdad.-

-Cierto, cierto es mejor que no me digas…oye y tus amigos donde están hace rato que llevo aquí y nadie ha venido.-

-No tengo, pero aun así nunca me aburro, todos los días traigo distintos juegos para divertirme yo solo.-¨Bueno no parece mal chico¨.

-Déjame ser tu amiga, quiero ser tu primera amiga.- Una sonrisa fue todo para decir un si.-Fantástico!, eso quiere decir que si ¿no?

-Claro que si.-

-Ocupas ayuda con eso?-

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-Claro con lo que me gustan los rompecabezas, solo que evito los de 4000 piezas.-

-Porque?.-

-Digamos que tuve una mala experiencia armando uno de esos, mi papa me ayudaba y por accidente brinque encima de él y se enojó y dejo de ayudarme después tarde como 3 horas en terminarlo , en la caja decía de 4 años en adelante y tenía como 5años así que pensé que sería fácil.-

-Lo bueno es que lo terminaste ¿no?- Saco unas cuantas piezas y trataba de hacerlas encajar una con la otra.

-Sí, si lo acabe, mira estas piezas encajan…- ¨A pesar de a haberlo armado solo pude hacer encajar 3 piezas¨.

-Eres buena con esto encajaste 3 piezas en un minuto.-

-Gracias, aunque ahorita estaba pensando que Roxana se está tardando mucho en la cafetería ya se ha de ver comido toda mi comida, pero no importa como quiera termino dándosela.-¨Esa es la mera verdad no hay como esconderlo somos muy glotonas pero desde que entre en una dieta un tanto más rígida deje de comer mucho aunque yo comía más que Roxana ahora termina comiendo más que yo¨.

De un momento a otro la caja que contenía las piezas de el rompecabezas fue arrebatada de las manos de Yuugi y alzada hacia arriba para no poder alcanzarla.

-Jounouchi!.-El pequeño chico trato de alcanzar la caja sin éxito.

-Idiota devuélvele la caja, no es tuya.-¨No debo meterme, acuérdate ¨.-Metete conmigo a ver si cuentas el mismo cuento.- Si digamos que no todo es color de rosa en mí en si soy muy problemática y no muy paciente, si me haces una grosería no pretendas contarla sin un buen ojo morado. Traté de jalonear el brazo de el chico pero me resultaba imposible mientras más trataba de jalarlo hacia abajo más subía el objeto, al ya estar a menos de un centímetro de tomarlo el chico lo lanzo hacia atrás y brinco unos cuantos mesabancos hacia la entrada y lo volvió a tomar, si esta fuese otra situación me quedaría impactada pero no es el momento de emocionarme ya que estoy sumamente enojada con esa persona.

-Porque tanto por una simple caja.-

-No es una simple caja, deja a Yuugi tranquilo no te hiso nada.-

-Te dejas defender por una chica, muy mal te enseñare como ser un hombre.-

-Idiota…y de quien aprende.-¨Un hombre, aja como no ahí tomo nota para mi hermanito no, pretende enseñarle a como ser tan idiota o ¿Cómo?¨.

-Quieren recuperar su cofre de nuevo ¿Cierto?-¨No te entrometas, en qué quedamos¨.-Vengan a mí con lo que tengan…

-Yo odio pelear!-Grito el pequeño chico a mi lado. Lo mire con cierta curiosidad ya que no conocía a un chico que no quisiese pelear en un momento así.

-Nada más porque no quiero que me vuelvan a dar una sanción por agresión no te respondo como quisiera.-Si en mi expediente justo enfrente una boleta de sanción por agresión a un compañero, bien que la ponen a mero enfrente pero mis calificaciones perfectas y mi asistencia impecable a mero atrás.

-Ya basta!-Un castaño entro al salón tratando de parar nuestra discusión.

-Que pasa aquí?... ¿Iza que haces? En que habíamos quedado tú y yo…-Roxana entro como fantasma ya que ni yo me di cuenta de su presencia.

-Ya se pero me provocan.-

-Solo te falta el no choque me chocaron…-En mi última pelea de mi repertorio ella estaba presente y termino tanto el chico como yo muy heridos por eso me hiso prometerle no pelear más sin razón alguna.

-Es tiempo que dejen de pelear ya…-El castaño se recargo en la puerta de entrada mirándonos fijamente y Roxana de el otro lado de la puerta.

-Miren quien se dignó hablar después de todo, el portero…-En un tono burlesco que daban tantas ganas de golpearlo en su cara.

-No soy el portero, soy del club de embellecimiento…-

-Es como conserje ¿no?-Pregunte.

-No soy ningún conserje verán que yo…-No paro de hablar en un buen rato

-Hey y después de todo que hay adentro…-

-Dios se lo quitas sin saber que hay adentro siquiera…-Me di un golpe en la frente de lo ignorante que sonó.

-Puedes verlo si quieres, pero solo no pierdas nada por favor.-¨Que amable, tal vez sea eso por lo que no es muy bien querido por ese grupo de chicos¨.

Abrió la caja dorada y dio un pequeño vistazo.-Demonios que aburrido…-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cofre fue arrebatado de sus manos por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café.

-Si te parece aburrido porque no se lo devuelven de una buena vez.-

-Iza, tienes unos pequeños problemas conmigo que resolver.-

-Roxana no fue mi culpa ellos me provocaron…te lo juro.-

-No me importa, aunque fuese así no has comido tienes que comer aunque sea un poco te traje un poco de lo que me sobro.

-No me voy, me llevan nos vemos luego Yuugi…lo siento ahora creo que me metí en problemas.-Tenia una cara de resignación terrible ya que quería seguir jugando con él.

-No hay problema nos vemos!-El tricolor sonrió y yo le conteste con un signo de paz ya que me remolcaban a fuerzas de el lugar.-Si quieres nos vemos a la salida.

-Entendido y captado.-¨Que tengo que ver en esta historia no lo sé pero tal vez estoy aquí por algo¨.

**Espero que les haya gustado, que rapido ya vamos en el capitulo 3, y a ustedes les gusta?**

**Roxana: A mi si ! -**

**Iza: Yo sigo enojada contigo, asi que ni me preguntes...**

**YamiIza: Enserio no fue aproposito se que te dolio pero valio la pena el resultado ¿no?**

**Iza: A la otra espero que no se te ocurra otra de esas ideas como las del capitulo anterior , me dolio el golpe y todavia sigo adorlorida...**

**YamiIza: A la otra te consulto si va haber algo asi , pero no te enojes...BUENO espero que sigan leyendo el fic asi que miren el **

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter4 Me comienza a gustar este lugar

Disclaimer: Yugioh no es mio y no lo sera... que triste

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

**Hoy pondré un capitulo extra para que puedan seguir leyendo, ustedes comenten o mandenme cuantos capitulos quieren que suba por dia.**

Cap 4.

El día paso muy ameno después de todo lo que había pasado y si tuve problemas con Roxana pero nada me puede deprimir ahora estoy feliz me toco asiento a la ventana me toco una clase divertida y Roxana está conmigo así que cuando despertemos o regresemos habrá alguien que confirme lo que hemos visto aquí.

Al sonar la campana de la salida nos despedimos de la profesora y después fuimos por nuestros zapatos, ya que nos obligaron a quitárnoslos cuando nos vieron con ellos puestos convenientemente mi locker estaba enfrente de el de Yuugi así que nos encontramos en la salida.

-Hola! – Salude de el otro lado de los lockers.

-Hola, lo siento por meterte e problemas…-

-No fuiste tú , fui yo ya que no me acorde de el acuerdo que hice con Roxana, no te preocupes no me fue tan mal…del todo-En realidad si me fue mal todo el resto de el Reseso se la paso regañándome tal que me cayó mal la comida. Después de unos minutos de platica Roxana llego y Salimos para irnos sabe a donde ya que no teníamos donde vivir.

-Buenos nos vemos pequeño amigo!-

-No soy pequeño.-

-Como tú digas fue un gusto conocerte hoy gracias por ser mi amigo no creo que muchos deseen nuestra compañía…-

-Yo debía de decir eso, je nos vemos.-Él se fue por un lado y nosotros nos detuvimos para decidir qué hacer. Discutíamos por saber dónde debíamos vivir ahora ya que no teníamos un lugar fijo cuando vi a una persona muy grande para el tamaño de yuugi hablándole así que intuí que algo no iba a salir bien así que me acerque a él y trate de hacer mi presencia notable.

-Hey yuugi todo bien…-

-Sí, yo ya me iba.-

-Lo que pasa es que niega el abuso que el recibe por parte de ciertos estudiantes y los defiende es normal que el abusado defienda a sus atacantes, lo he visto muchas veces y quiero ofrecerme para ser tu guardaespaldas.-Dijo el muy alto tipo con una cara presumiblemente macabra.-A partir de hoy yo seré tu guardaespaldas.

-No eso no me pasa a mí, lo siento.-Lo tome de el brazo y lo aleje de aquel mastodonte gigantesco.-Que raro no crees, aun así gracias no sabía cómo zafarme de esa situación tan incómoda.

-No hay problema nos habíamos quedado aun así un rato para discutir de algo, solo dinos si ocupas algo más ¿te acompañamos?-

-No quiero ser un problema…-

-No te preocupes como quiera puede que veamos unos hoteles o letreros de renta de departamentos por el camino.-Hice una seña rápida para llamar a mi compañera para que se acercara y esta vino corriendo hacia nosotros-Ven vamos a acompañar al pequeño Yuugi a su casa, solo para que no se tope con aquel gigante de atrás, Yuugi tu dinos hacia dónde vives y para haya vamos.

-Está bien es por…-Nos enseñó el largo camino a su casa y evitamos lo más que pudimos el metro ya que estaba rebosando a esta hora y al final llegamos su casa era peculiar era como bueno no era como era una tienda y en la planta de arriba se hallaban los cuartos, entramos y la tienda estaba repleta de juegos de distintos lugares y gustos.-Llegamos!-La chica de antes estaba en la tienda al igual que nosotros.-Anzu, que haces aquí?

-Hace mucho que vine aquí a jugar… ¿verdad yuugi?-

-Hola abuelo!-Dijo alegremente dirigiéndose al anciano que para nosotras tenia aspecto gracioso.

-Quienes son tus otras amigas…?

-Oh, son Iza y Roxana me acompañaron a casa para que no viniese solo.-Nos volteo a ver insitandonos a presentarnos.

-Soy Roxana Roma, mucho gusto bueno ustedes se presentan primero apellido después nombre así que sería ¿Roma Roxana no?

-En efecto.-

-Y yo soy Mizaro Iza un gusto.-Me incline un poco ya que ya había visto en el anime como se presentaban y evite alzar la mano para saludar de esa manera.

-Es un placer conocerlas.-En ese momento el abuelo de Yuugi dirigió su vista a la caja que Yuugi traía en sus manos-Y qué es eso Yuugi, me entere por ahí que aún no has renunciado a armar el rompecabezas todavía.

-Porque debería hacerlo?-

-Es un rompecabezas que para ti es imposible de armar además que alrededor de su misterio se rumoran cosas desagradables de el.-Contesto muy seriamente el abuelo.

-De que tipo de rumores.-Pregunte ¨Puede y que no sean muy malos digo los chismes así se crean con rumores que conforme los van contando van cambiando la versión¨.

-En distintas excavaciones se extraen objetos de tumbas de antiguos faraones, el rompecabezas fue hallado en una de esas tumbas, aunque dicen que todos los trabajadores de la excavación murieron misteriosamente después de extraerlo, las últimas palabras de uno de los trabajadores fue….-

-Fue…?.-

-Ya se me olvido…-Dijo entre risas el anciano.-A ya me acorde ¨¨Yami no game¨¨esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Interesante.-Comente en voz baja mientras Roxana me sujetaba de la camisa en una forma para no expresar el miedo que sentía por la voz de el abuelo.-Te asustaste?

-Nno! No me asusta nada de esas cosas.-

-¿Qué son los Yami no game?...-Pregunto para sí mismo.-Me interesan.

-Qué curioso chico no lo crees Roxana…-Roxana aún seguía sosteniéndose de mi camisa y solo hiso hacia arriba y hacia abajo su cabeza para demostrar su afirmación.

-En los jeroglíficos dice: ¨¨El que lo resuelve ganara los poderes y conocimientos de la oscuridad¨¨

-Entonces si decía eso.-Deje escapar el comentario y solo tape mi boca y me volteé para reprocharme el hecho de que lo había dicho.

-Sabes leer jeroglíficos?-

-No! Bueno si, en si no lo sé pero supe que eso decía al momento de ver los símbolos.-

-Es genial, lo terminare no importa que…-Gritaba emocionado mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la tienda

-Ei, devuélveme eso! Imagínate en cuanto lo venderemos…-

-Que divertidas personas nos vinimos a encontrar no lo crees Roxana-Voltee a verla y esta se encontraba en un rincón tratándose de ayudar mentalmente a eludir el miedo a las personas raras o por lo menos así interpreto yo su miedo.-Que se le puede hacer…

-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto visitarte yuugi!-Anuncio anzu antes de salir por la puerta.

-Adiós anzu!.-Este nos volteo a ver y sonrió.-Gustan pasar a mi cuarto?

-Claro! Bueno creo que Roxana vendrá cuando termine de hacerse su apoyo mental.-

-Vamos es acá arriba.-

Ya en su cuarto saco las piezas de el rompecabezas y las coloco en su mesa y yo me senté en su cama para ver que hacía.

-Tal vez si estos…-

-Que concentrado…sería muy inconveniente que alguien te lanzara algo…-Advertí al pequeño que estaba tan concentrado que puso atención pero no le importo. Tomé la almohada que estaba tras de mí y se la lanze a la cara.

-Ei! Porque hiciste eso?-Su cara de enojo no daba miedo sino risa.

-Jajá, te lo advertí y no me pusiste atención.-Me regreso el almohadazo, podría decir que su manera de lanzar era como de un niño de 5 años pero aun así seguimos lanzándonos mutuamente las almohadas, hasta que escuche una voz que venía de la puerta y me quede quieta un segundo.¨¨No renunciara después de todo este tiempo, ese es mi nieto¨¨.-Yuugi oíste eso?

-No ¿Por qué es una forma de distraerme?-

-No pero juraría que escuche algo, sabes me estoy volviendo loca en que estábamos…a en esto.-Le di con la almohada lo más fuerte que pude.

Nos retiramos como a las 10:00pm y partimos a la zona que en el camino habíamos visto un hotel que rentaba la noche barata y nos hospedamos en él, pedimos una habitación sencilla ya que no queríamos gastar mucho, ya que no sabíamos cuánto tardaríamos en este lugar. Roxana se acomodó en la cama y yo en el sofá por decisión propia.

-Segura que no quieres la cama?-

-Segura!… además la habitación tiene balcón pondré el sillón aquí y dormiré al aire libre, tu duérmete ya que mañana tenemos que levantarnos a las 7:00 por lo menos para llegar a tiempo.-El sillón era como esos tipo cleopatra largos y perfectamente cupe en ellos y me tape con la sabana de la cama y Roxana se quedó con una sábana que había extra. Ya que no hacia tanto calor y para nosotros estaba muy fresco y dejamos la puerta de el balcón abierta por si ella necesitaba algo en la noche o por lo menos supiese si pasaba algo. Mire las estrellas toda la noche hasta que el sueño me venció.


	6. Chapter 5 Yo no hice eso

Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece ni las posibles marcas comerciales que aparezcan, solo mis Ocs.

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap.5

Abrí mis ojos y me halle en un lugar muy iluminado era tan hermoso era como un bosque y arriba de mi cabeza caían pétalos de flores color rosado, trate de levantar mi cabeza pero no pude sentía un muy leve peso en mi cabeza además de que me hallaba acostada sobre algo.

-Veo que despertaste…-Se escuchó atrás de mí, aun así no podía levantarme, toque mi cabeza y sentí una mano, era una mano lo que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza y sobre lo que estaba acostada era la pierna de la persona que me había hablado.

-Donde?...donde se supone que estoy?-Pregunte mientras trataba de hacer hacia atrás mi cabeza.

-Si tú no lo sabes, quien más va a saber.-Levante mi cabeza un poco para tratar de ver la cara de él que me hablaba sin éxito, lo único que pude ver fue un ligero mechón de pelo rubio, no conocía a nadie con ese tipo de pelo y esa voz no es la de ninguno que conozca.

-Quién eres?-De pronto una sacudida se sintió en mi cuerpo haciéndome despertar de el sueño.

-Vámonos! Ya vamos tarde y aun no te has cambiado.-

-Solo fue un sueño…-¨Me sentí tan tranquila…¨.

-Luego me lo cuentas pero apúrate a poner las medias y vámonos acuérdate que debemos ir después a comprar ropa ya que solo tenemos 1 cambio y el uniforme…-Replicaba mientras se lavaba los dientes junto a mí.

-Ya se, espérate ya mero acabo.-¨Ese lugar, lo he visto antes, donde…¨

-Ya acabaste?.-

-Si ya vámonos.-

Esta vez fue un poco menos de tiempo el que nos tomó llegar ya que me había aprendido el camino de ida y de regreso. Llegamos a clase y lo primero que hice fue dejar mis útiles en el cajón que se encontraba escondido en la paleta del asiento y deje la mochila a un lado mío, la maestra llego y comenzó la clase.

En el receso Roxana me tomo de el brazo y me jalo hasta la cafetería para que tomara algo de comer, al final termine comiendo demasiado y me acosté en el asiento de la mesa ya que era como mesa de picnic y tenía el asiento muy largo.

-Hace mucho que no comía tanto…-Dije entre dientes, no podía abrir la boca porque sentía que se me iba a salir toda la comida.

-Oye y porque empezaste la dieta?-

-Comía demasiada comida chatarra, si seguía terminaría enfermándome o algo así ¿no lo crees?- Todo por la salud ¿no?

-Te creció un mechón de otro color en el pelo ya viste…-

-Ya se traigo varios, como tipo negros pero no se notan mucho por mi color de pelo.-

-Y yo que tengo el pelo café bien claro.-

-Desde aquí se te mira naranja.-

-Ya deliras vamos a caminar para bajar los kilitos de más.-

-Ahí dios no puedo levantarme ayúdame pues…-Le extendí la mano para que me jalase hacia arriba.-Vámonos pues que si no me levanto ahorita no me voy a levantar.

Recorrimos los alrededores, los árboles, el comedor, los salones, solo nos faltaba conocer la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-No pensé que la escuela esta sería tan grande, ya pasamos la mitad nos falta la parte de atrás.-La parte de atrás era también bastante larga, de el tamaño de el instituto para ser exactos.

-Ei Iza oíste?.-

-Qué cosa?- Aun seguía medio cansada de tanto comer así que escuchar no era algo que estuviese haciendo.

-No sé, se oyen golpes, como si golpeases una pared.-

-Sí, se oye a la vuelta para entrar a la parte trasera de la escuela.-Quisimos dar vuelta a la esquina, pero nos percatamos que era mejor no acercarnos ya que podía alcanzar a ver al mismo tipo de ayer en la tarde que estaba hablando con Yuugi. Decidimos solo quedarnos a observar, para mi estar viendo como golpeaban a los dos chicos que a lo lejos eran irreconocibles. Me acerque un poco para poder ver bien la cara de los que estaban en el suelo, para mi sorpresa no eran ni más ni menos los chicos de ayer , el que nos había quitado el cofre con las piezas de el rompecabezas y el conserje. Regrese rápidamente sin hacer ruido a donde estaba Roxana a contarle lo que había visto.

-Quiénes eran?.-

-Eran los de ayer, el de pelo rubio y el conserje…-

-Sera que le hicieron algo al gigante de ayer?-¨Podría que sí pero no lo creo¨

-No lo sé, espera mira aquel es Yuugi.-No alcanzábamos a escuchar mucho pero se veía mal.-¿Crees que sería bueno ir a ver qué pasa? O por lo menos ayudar…-

-No debemos interferir, puede que cambiemos algo que puede ser importante, es mejor que te quedes aquí.-Me sentía mal por más que quise ir no pude, Roxana me tomo de el brazo para evitar que fuera y le hice caso, la impotencia, el enojo, las ganas de ir a ayudar y parar lo que sucedía me comían por dentro.

-No puedo seguir aquí vámonos, por favor.- La campana sonó para regresar devuelta a clases y todos partieron cada quien por su rumbo, algunos corriendo, otros caminando y los otros quedándose a tomar agua y al baño de último minuto. Trate de no ver cuando los 3 entraron cada uno a diferente tiempo, no podía contener la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentí al no poder ayudarlos, estar viendo y no poder hacer nada.

Las clases acabaron y nosotras fuimos a la oficina de el director, a recoger los últimos libros y útiles por entregar, tarjeta de biblioteca y gafete para identificarnos si había alguna excursión escolar. Seguía triste y enojada por lo que había pasado que no escuche la mitad de lo que dijo el director.

-Iza, tú y tu amiga tienen que firmar estos papeles, son de que si recibieron los libros.-

-A si haber, en todas las paginas ¿no?, haber…-Firme todas y cada una de las hojas y después se las pase a Roxana para que las firmara también en lo que ella firmaba yo miraba por la ventana lo que parecía ser como unas compuertas que llevaban el servicio de el agua. Alguien se metió en el agua quien es…¨.Me acerque a la ventana y subí un poco más la persiana para poder ver mejor. ¨Qué hacen esos dos ahí¨. Eran el conserje y el otro chico, parecía que buscaban algo entre el agua. Ya se levantó ya ha de ver encontrado lo que buscaba, se ve que es brillante por el reflejo de el sol, quien sabe que sea…¨

-¿Ya terminamos aquí no?.-Comento mi compañera mientras terminaba de firmar los papeles.

-Si ya se pueden ir, aquí están sus libros y todo lo demás solo falta que compren sus demás útiles y sus cuadernos, nos vemos…-

-Gracias…-Recogimos nuestros útiles y salimos de la escuela llegamos a una cuadra de donde había visto a los dos chicos cuando buscaban ese objeto. Por aquí deben de estar…me siento rara bueno soy rara pero más de lo normal¨.-Sabes que mejor vayámonos por la otra cuadra.

-¿Por qué?.-

-No sé, ando medio bipolar hoy.-

-Bueno pues, vamos ya que…-Nos fuimos por la cuadra siguiente, parecía que había predicho el hecho de venirnos por acá ya que algo estaba mal. Yuugi siempre se va temprano y ya paso 1hr después de que salimos y va con aquel grandote ¨Lo sabía¨.

-Sabía que algo estaba mal, mira es Yuugi y los otros dos están en el suelo.-

-No vayas!, no podemos hacer nada…-Me tomo de el brazo y me lo replico en la cara.

-¡No te hagas de oídos sordos!, tú sabes que no aguanto ya déjame hacerlo solo una vez déjame ayudar, ser de ayuda y servir de algo.- Esta vez creo que fue la única en la que le he gritado así.-Suéltame ya.- Tome su mano y la desprendí de mi camisa. ¨Ya no aguanto seguir quedándome viendo¨. Corrí hacia el pequeño que era el que estaba en el suelo en ese momento.

-Iza, aun no te has ido…-Este intentaba alcanzar el rompecabezas al que solo le faltaba una pieza y esa la traía en la mano.

-No, no me fui, ten pongamos la última pieza.-Lo recargue en la pared y sostenía el rompecabezas a una distancia en la que él pudiese colocar la pieza sobrante. Porque lo ayudo a hacer esto en este momento ahora no debería estar haciendo esto, debería estar ayudando a los otros dos¨.

-Lo logre…-sonreía a pesar de todo él sonreía puesto que había acabado el rompecabezas y esa era la mayor felicidad para el no importaba lo que pasa él estaba feliz. Mire hacia mi izquierda y los dos estaban en el suelo, no podía creer posible el hecho de que una sola persona podría dejar inconscientes a dos.

¨No la hare yo solita que voy a hacer…ok lo que hare es esto, tengo que hacer lo que más pueda, distraerlo, no dejarlo avanzar hacia Roxana ni a Yuugi ,eso es…¨-Ahí voy Roxana lo siento luego me puedes regañar.-Voltee a verla menos de un segundo y fui a tratar de hacer algo alguna distracción pero algo.-Roxana por favor busca un teléfono y llama a la ambulancia, por favor rápido.-Enseguida giro la cuadra y toco cada casa para pedir un teléfono para hacerlo. Tomé todo el valor que tenía en el momento y el que saque extra de saber dónde y me lancé hacia él, golpee todo lo que pude pero el cansancio era más fuerte en ese momento unas ganas de dormir en mi cama de estar tranquila. Una luz emanaba de atrás mío pareciera que el sol volviese a salir, al tratar de voltear a ver qué sucedía pero rápidamente mi cuerpo fue lanzado como si yo fuese una muñeca de trapo, pude ver lentamente como iba cayendo hacia la pared y como iba rebotando mi cabeza en ella lo último que vi fue a Yuugi levantándose de donde estaba y se dirigía hasta aquella persona, volteo y miro como rebotaba vez tras vez en la pared hasta quedar inconsciente de lo mismo. No te duermas porfavor,no lo puedes dejar ,levántate tú puedes. No pude hacerlo.

Poco a poco empecé a recuperar conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. ¨Parece que ya termino todo¨. Comencé a pestañear y cada vez mis ojos veían mas y lo primero que vi fue a el sosteniendo mi cuerpo y agitándome como matraca para que yo recuperara la consciencia absoluta ya que comencé a balbucear tontería y media y no embonaba palabra.-Hola…-Una leve sonrisa se vio en su cara.

-Ya despertó!.-Grito Roxana a los paramédicos que había llamado a escena.

-¿Como te sientes?.-Me le quede viendo un buen rato, desde lejos podía distinguir a Yuugi y este no era Yuugi.-¿Estas bien?

-Muy bien creo que desperté con buena vista Roxana.-Esta sabía a qué me refería.

-Si esta padre el atardecer no crees.-Me puse a reír levemente ya que si reía más me dolía.

-Háganse a un lado necesitamos pasarla a la camilla y de ahí a la ambulancia.-Dijo uno de los paramédicos.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros con ella?.-Pregunto el tricolor desconocido por el momento.

-Son los únicos presentes y consientes podrán venir para dar declaración y a hacerle compañía.-Contesto muy amablemente pero se notaba que no estaba de un todo de acuerdo.

-Gracias…-Roxana subió primero y el otro fue después de ella, las dos sabíamos que él no era Yuugi pero no podíamos decirle nada de eso ,sabíamos pero debíamos evitar que se nos saliera mencionárselo a Yuugi.

-Gracias por acompañarme Roxana, Yuugi…-¨Debo de decirle así no importa como deba evitar equivocarme¨.

-No pasa nada por eso soy tu amiga, pero aun así no te la vas a acabar cuando te compongas…-Amenazo y esa amenaza la iba a cumplir.

-Ya lo sé no te preocupes no es nada fuera de lo normal.-

Llegamos a el hospital más cercano y más cercano era un camino como de media hora por el trafico ignorante que no sabe que aquí hay una chica muriéndose de el dolor tanto abdominal como en la cabeza que reboto no una, ni dos, tres veces.

-No tienen nada más fuerte para el dolor, ¡me estoy muriendo!.-

-No te estas muriendo no exageres, y si hay algo más fuerte pero no podemos dártelo sin permiso.-Digamos que el paramédico ya lo traía loco todo el camino quejándome pero a él no le dolía nada y a mi sí.

-¡TIENES MI PERMISO!- Dios solo me faltaba gritarle para que me pusiese algo más fuerte.

-Está bien pero deja de gritar por favor este medicamento es demasiado fuerte por eso ocupamos permiso.-

-No creo que sea más malo que estar muriéndome de dolor aquí esperando a que las demás personas pasen a emergencias y yo aquí afuera en el pasillo.-Cuando llegamos toda la sección de emergencias estaba rebosando de gente y no podía pasar yo.

-Tenemos que pasarte a piso si te lo ponemos el efecto no pasara hasta el día siguiente, tiene demasiado efectos y reacciones secundarias…-

-Haber dígame pues…-

-La droga cuando comience a actuar empezaras a actuar impulsivamente antes de que te duerma pasaran unos 15 minutos en los que tendrás distintos cambios de humor al azar y comenzaras a hablar inconscientemente y cuando llegue ese lapso te dormirás.-

-Aceptado!, ni me daré cuenta de lo que hago ni me acordare de nada eso es suficiente para mí, ¡solo que me quite el dolor!.-Firme todos los papeles en un instante mientras todos se me quedaban viendo todos los que esperaban y los enfermeros que estaban a mi alrededor la única no sorprendida era Roxana ya que ella sabía cómo era de impulsiva y más con el dolor.-

-Doctor le recomiendo que le haga caso por favor…-Le rogaba la preocupada peli-castaña.

-Ya oyeron traigan lo que pidió, por favor se los ruego no la han venido escuchando quejarse todo el camino.-Eso era demasiado exagerado pero cierto. Cuando lo trajeron inmediatamente me pasaron a piso y en la habitación comenzaron a preparar el medicamento que me correspondía.-No te va a doler primero te sentirás mareada y después perderás consciencia de tus acciones y al final te dormirás, entendido.-

-Entendido, póngamelo pues.-La enfermera rápido me lo conecto al catéter .Comencé a ver las gotas de el suero car poco a poco y en menos de lo que pensé comencé a hablar sin pensar.

-Alguien de ustedes tendrá que ir a dar declaración y uno se quedara aquí.-Comento la enfermera que acababa de acabar de acomodar todo.

-Yo voy.-Comento el desconocido de nombre al querer salir de la habitación comenzó mi tormento mental.

-No!,no me dejes por favor.-¨Me oigo como si hubiese bebido ¨.El chico sonrió y hablo con Roxana y le propuso que ella fuera a dar la declaración y él se quedaba conmigo.

-Yo me quedare aquí tranquila…-¨Para Iza trata de actuar con cordura por favor¨.

Comencé a llorar como si me hubiesen hecho algo pero en realidad era algo del medicamento. Y ahí estábamos la yo medicada y la yo consciente dentro yo aunque tratara hablar por mí misma no podía y mi boca decía lo que quería.

-No me dejes!.-¨Dios por favor deja su brazo tranquilo Iza actúa bien como debe de ser¨.

-No te voy a dejar, tranquila-Estaba sentada en mi cama abrazada de el brazo de él y lo único que hiso para tranquilizar mi llanto fue abrazarme y rápidamente mi cuerpo respondió a eso y dejo de apretar su brazo y sumió mi cabeza su pecho.

-Te quiero!,Mou hitori no Yuugi.-¨No lo hagas ni se te ocurra por favor no me dejes hacer eso detenme por favor y te lo agradeceré Yuugi.¨.Poco a poco mi cabeza se levantaba hasta que ocurrió lo que menos pensé. ¨Le bese… ¿Por qué? ,y él no se mueve ¡Muévete! ¡Haz algo!¿Por qué me siento tan bien yo no quería esto?¨.Y así cuando todo comenzaba a ir mal y sin poder explicar nada me dormí abrazada aun de su brazo como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

Buenas días,tardes,noches y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, sentí poquita vergüenza en este capitulo pero al final lo que importa es el resultado que espero que guste,mandenme sus reviews porfa y ustedes mis queridos y amados personajes les gusto el cap?

Roxana: A mi si soy fan de este tipo de escenas, lo siento Iza.

Por cierto donde esta mi querido personaje principal.

Roxana: Se encerró en su cuarto y no quiere salir.

Iza! sal de ahí y encara a Yami que acá esta muy seriesito el...

Iza: Vete que yo estoy enojada contigo ¡Como me pudiste hacer eso a mi!.

Bueno yo no veo a Yami haciendo tanto show.

Yami: o/o

Nos vemos en el mientras la trato de sacar aunque sea a la fuerza recuerden mandenme sus reviews bye bye.


	7. Chapter 6 Compañeros de casa?

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece, ni ninguna marca es mia ni nada parecido solo me pertenecen mis Ocs .

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap.6

-¡Qué bien dormí!.-Abrí mis ojos y mire mis brazos abrazados de un pedazo de cobija.-Creo que aún tengo la manía de dormir abrazada de algo.-Cuando era pequeña dormía abrazada de múltiples muñecos hasta que decidí dejar de hacerlo y tenía poco de no hacerlo.-Buenos días!.-Me levante de mi cama ya que no tenía nada conectado y podía caminar con más libertad me dirigí a buscar a un doctor para ver que truco me inventaba para salir en ese momento.

-No deberías estar de pie hasta más al rato…-Dijo una persona detrás mío y al voltear reconocí que era el paramédico, bueno en el momento enfermero que me había traído en la ambulancia.

-Ya estoy mejor, solo quiero hablar con el doctor de el departamento para poder ver si me puede hacer mi alta.-

-Que te hace pensar que tienes el alta ven para acá y regresa a tu habitación.-El enfermero al ver que trataba de salir corriendo me tomo de la bata y me cargo como bulto hasta mi habitación.

-Tengo mis derechos! Tengo derecho de ver a mi doctor! .-Me dejo en mi cama y se vio visto a retirarse

-En primer lugar no ha llegado, en segundo necesitas que te revisen antes de retirarte y después podrás irte.- Cerro la puerta y espere estuve 2hrs esperando a que el doctor se dignase a venir a verme, hasta que decidí irme por mi cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

-¿Cómo te ha ido después de lo de ayer Yuugi?.-Pregunto alegremente Roxana sin ningún moretón aparentemente.

-Bien aunque aún tengo mis lagunas mentales , pero que bien que por lo menos una salió ilesa ¿no?.-Yuugi llevaba muy pocas vendas pareciese que solo se hubiese caído o esguinzado .

-Si que mal ¿Cómo se la estará pasando en el hospital…?.-

-BUENOS DIAS!.-Grite desde la puerta llevaba mi uniforme como normalmente lo hacía y lo único que lograba distinguirse eran las vendas en mi cabeza y un bulto en mi estómago que esas eran otras vendas.

-Iza! ¿Por qué te dejaron salir tan pronto?.-Me acerque a ellos disimulando una cojera que traía a causa de mi pie lastimado, bueno en realidad me lastime todo el cuerpo y cada fibra de él me dolía.

-Je, tú sabes tengo mis contactos…-¨En realidad no conozco a nadie y no tengo teléfono de nadie de por aquí suena poco creíble¨.

-Wow, eres genial Iza!...-Grito en tono de victoria Roxana ¨Parece que si fue creíble después de todo ¨.

-¿Segura que te dejaron salir?...-¨Parece que Yuugi duda de que si me hallasen dejado salir ¿Por qué me veo tan culpable?.

-Por qué lo dices ¿no me crees?.- Lo mire fijamente con cara de ¨¨yo no fui¨¨.

-No, no es que no te crea pero cuando te dejan salir del hospital te quitan las enfermeras la identificación de la muñeca.-Este solo señalo mi mano derecha y ahí estaba el cuerpo del delito la pulsera de identificación que me pusieron cuando entre a emergencias.

-Dios como fui tan tonta me la hubiera quitado antes de salir.-Me di una palmada en la cara y me reí ¨No me di cuenta ahora que hago¨.

-Te fuiste de el hospital sin que te dieran el alta.- Me miró fijamente esperando a que la verdad me brotase de la boca.

-No es que me hallase ido en realidad.-¨Me descubrió¨.-Espere 2hr al médico para que me diera el alta, pero jamás llego así que intente salir por la ventana y no lo logre, después intente por la ventana de el baño no pude, después agarre mi uniforme y todo lo metí en la bolsa de plástico que tenía el bote de basura de el baño, nunca use el baño así que estaba vacía, la tome y Salí corriendo hasta la puerta principal de el hospital y com enfermeros me persiguieron pero creo que los perdí en la curva que viene para la escuela, fui al baño me puse el uniforme , me arregle y aquí estoy.-¨Maldición como puede hacer que diga la verdad tan fluida¨.

-Y ¿no piensas regresar por lo menos a que te revisen o algo así?.-

-No para que ya estoy bien mira.-Moví cada musculo de mi cuerpo para demostrar que no me dolía nada, mentira me estaba muriendo de el dolor pero no quería regresar.

-Yo no te veo muy bien Iza…-Roxana entre comas sabía que en realidad me dolía pero para que darle la satisfacción ¿no?.

-Na, Roxana tu que te preocupas por todo.-

-Por lo menos deja que uno te cuide, cuando lleguemos no te moverás de la cama, ¿Yuugi quieres que te acompañemos hoy a casa?, tú sabes para asegurarnos que no pasara nada de esto otra vez ¿no?.-

-Como quiera nos queda de pasada ¿Qué dices?.-

-Gracias por todo.-

-Por nada Yuugi para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?.-

Llego el profesor y todo el mundo se sentó en sus lugares y el día paso tranquilo. Toco la campana del Receso y todo el mundo partió a la cafetería a tratar de alcanzar algo de comer entre ellos nosotras.

-Dios porque nadie se mueve acaso ¿se habrán acabado todo?.-En realidad ni en nuestra escuela alcanzábamos a comprar nada por las filas interminables que hacíamos y eso que había 2 cafeterías.-Roxana plan de contingencia.-Este consistía en sobornar a alguien que estuviera considerablemente enfrente para pasar primero.

-Cuanto traes…?-

-Démosle a aquel de enfrente ¿qué te parecen 100 yenes por cada una?-

-Ne, está bien pero una distancia considerable que lo valga ¿no?.-

-Mira hey tú!-Grite mientras le toque el hombro a uno que estaba a unos 2 para pasar a pedir.

-Que quieres?.-¨Hay dios que humor¨

-Olvídalo, no hay problema, Roxana aguántate un ratito más.-

-Porque no quiso?

-No andaba de mal humor con esos no se puede negociar.-

-Bueno podemos esperar solo quedan 5 personas.-

-Oye ¿quién se quedó cuidándome en el hospital mientras hacía efecto el medicamento?.-

-Yuugi se quedó cuidándote, tu misma le pediste que se quedara.-

-No me acuerdo, bueno no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que haya hecho así como para preocuparme.-

-Sí, tu tranquila, te aseguro que solo pasaron 3 segundos y te dormiste Jajá .-

-Eso espero, si no que vergüenza te imaginas que háyase hecho algo vergonzoso.-

-Hubiese deseado estar ahí para grabarte.-Las dos reímos y seguimos esperando en la fila.

Esas 5 personas se transformaron en 30 minutos de espera y el final de nuestro receso y al final todo se acabó ¡qué suerte! ¿Verdad?. Al llegar a el salón nos disculpamos con Yuugi ya que habíamos quedado de vernos para jugar no sé qué juego pero parecía divertido y al final el día termino conmigo hambrienta y sin nada más que tarea. Salimos del salón y partimos a por nuestros zapatos para irnos.

¨Cómo tardan… ¨-Que tanto puede tardar una persona en ponerse unos zapatos de entradera Roxana.-

-No me presiones! Todo a su tiempo desesperada.-

-Yuugi ya acabo que el sí traía de agujetas y tu batallando todavía.-

-Je, bueno es que ya los había aflojado cuando los deje aquí para no batallar.-

-Ya!, ya acabe ya nos podemos ir.-

-Por fin gracias a dios! Vámonos Yuugi dejémosla abandonada aquí.-

-Ok, vámonos pues.-Y nos dispusimos a irnos.

Esta vez nos fuimos por otra ruta ya que queríamos evitar el lugar del accidente bueno por seguridad mental ¿No?. Y al final llegamos a la tienda bueno sería una Tienda-Casa ya que bueno ya saben.

-Llegue abuelo!, también vinieron mis amigas!.-Grito a la escalera.

-Voy!.-¨No sabía que una persona de su edad pudiese bajar tan rápido unas escaleras tan largas¨-Llegue, buenas tardes chicas, como les ha ido con lo de ayer.

-Yo no salí herida por suerte, la herida es Iza.-

-No es para tanto Roxana , siempre haces las cosas más grandes de lo que son.-

-Si tu lo dices, pero a la que vi quejándose en el baño y gritando ¡Malditas heridas de!.-

-Ya entendimos no tienes que terminar la palabra.-Puedo ser muy grosera pero no me gusta decir palabras de esas enfrente de otras a menos que las conozca.

-Ya son las 4:00, por cierto en ¿dónde se están quedando?-Pregunto el abuelo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 4:00pm si llegamos tarde porque nos desviamos a comer Roxana se ofreció a pagar asi que porque no y después nos dirigimos para acá.

-Nos estamos quedando en un Hotel cerca de la zona por eso nos ofrecimos a traer a Yuugi a su casa, nos queda de pasada.-

-No tienen con quien quedarse ¿algún pariente?-¨En realidad no estoy segura de nada solo sé que estamos en Domino y que llegamos de improvisto.

-No, en realidad nadie, venimos de México así que es algo desconocido el territorio para nosotros y en si ni sabemos cómo llegamos.-¨Es la mera verdad no tengo por qué mentir en esto¨

-Abuelo, ven…-Los dos se fueron a hablar en secreto lo cual no sabía si interpretar como bueno o como malo.-Pensaba, digo pensábamos, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes y nunca lo usamos ¿Quisieran quedarse con nosotros?.-Los dos hicieron ojos de perrito a los cuales no podía resistirse ni el más fuerte.

-Bueno, no creo que…-Apenas iba a contestar cuando fui salvajemente interrumpida por Roxana.

-Gracias , son muy amables!.-Dijo ella muy feliz

-Eso mismo…-Comente de mala gana.

-Genial!.-Daba brincos de emoción aún no se el porqué de los brincos pero supongo que estaba feliz.-Si quieren podemos ir por sus cosas?

-No son muchas en si es solo un cambio de ropa y mi bandolera y nadamas.-En si el cambio de ropa lo conseguimos en una tienda de reventa así que nos salió accesible yo elegí una camisa de mangas cortas negra , un suéter ligero gris con cuello y una falda negra con un estilo escolar.

Nos fuimos en ese momento al hotel que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras para recoger todo y cambiarlo al cuarto de huéspedes que aún no habíamos visto. Nuestra habitación era la 313 y estaba en el 2do piso.

-Veamos te quieres llevar algo de el hotel Roxana?.-

-Iza!.-

-Qué?, son gratis.-

-¡¿Te paso el jabón o los shampoo pero las toallas?!.-Bueno en realidad no llevaba las toallas, solo llevaba 1 y el jabon,el shampoo,el cepillo de dientes, la pasta y bueno llevaba todo lo que se suponía era gratis.

-Solo la toalla?.-Le hice una carita de perrito para que me dejase conservar lo que llevaba.

-Si solo la Toalla, lo demás te lo puedes llevar.-

-Si! Ya la hice, vámonos ya termine de empacar.-

-Lo único que hace bulto en la bolsa es todo lo que llevas de el hotel.-

-Vámonos solo perdemos tiempo dejemos las llaves y ya.-

Bajamos en el elevador y salimos tarareando la canción que pusieron de fondo en el elevador, dejamos las llaves y nos fuimos. Al llegar Yuugi nos mostró el cuarto de huéspedes que convenientemente quedaba alado de su cuarto en este caso era bueno ya que delante de su cuarto estaba el baño y nos quedaba más cerca. La habitación era grande había una cama en el lado izquierdo de el cuarto y lo demás estaba vacío y lo único que había era una mesa de trabajo y una luz.

-Bueno esta bien, veamos que traigo en mi bolsa me acuerdo que traía, ¿te acuerdas la hamaca que encontramos en la tienda de reventa?, la aparte en la tienda puedo ir mañana por ella.-

-Y en donde pretendías poner una hamaca con colchones en el hotel?.-

-No sé , presentía que la ocuparía.-

-Por eso me pediste dinero.-Me miró fijamente extrañando su dinero que me había prestado.

-Por hoy dormiré en el piso me hare un tendido y listo.-Tome unas cobijas y las comencé a apilar unas arriba de otras, puse una almohada y deje una cobija para taparme aunque en la noche no hacía mucho frio.-Vez, soy más adaptable a la situación.

-Aja, ven vamos a ayudar a hacer la cena.-

-Si vamos pues.-

Y así fue como terminamos viviendo con Yuugi , su abuelo y su madre, yo durmiendo en una hamaca con colchones colgada de el techo, llevamos una semana ,conseguimos nuevos amigos incluyendo a Jounouchi y a Honda , Roxana me contó lo que había pasado antes de comenzar clases ,Jounouchi hiso el intento de decirle a Yuugi si quería ser su amigo y me siento bien con ello y aún estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a tener nuevos amigos de un día a otro y más con el comienzo que tuvimos todos, ayudare en todo lo que pueda, al diablo con lo de no interferir si estamos aquí es por algo así que esto es para bien y nadamas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y creo que moriré aquí si sigo esperando reviews así que bueno vallamos a ver que dicen nuestros personajes ¿Que les pareció este cap?

Roxanna: A mi me gusto

A ti todo te gusta Roxana preguntemosle a nuestro Pj invitado Yuugi ,dime Yuugi ¿te gusto el capitulo?

Yugi: A mi me gusto mas el anterior y en donde quedo Iza despues de el cap anterior?

Ah queridos lectores ya recuperamos a Iza , la sacamos a fuerza de su cuarto y todo esta mejor verdad Iza.

Iza: Aja no creo que encadenarme a Yami y a Yami a la puerta no es una solución.

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap de este Fic Bye bye


	8. Chapter 7 un asalto y un criminal suelto

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece ni me pertenecera nunca soy pobre y no me alcanza ni para comprar la planta de la oficina de Kazuki Takahashi.

¨Pensamientos¨ -/Pensamientos,dialogos de Yami/- -Dialogos-

**Espero que hallase personas que lleguen a este capitulo y pues sorry por la tardanza luego les explico el motivo abajito.**

Cap7.

Al despertar voltee hacia el cielo y el sol apenas empezaba a verse en el horizonte, el clima era tan agradable no hacía calor, es más estaba haciendo viento. En la noche no pude dormir, me la pase vagando en silencio por la casa hasta llegar a lo que pareciese una escalera que llevaba hacia el ático.

-Dios, que basurero, todo esta tan desordenado.-¨Cierto Yuugi menciono que su mama había estado de viaje por un tiempo debe de ser por eso¨.-Veamos que más hay…-Busque algo que me entretuviera el resto de la noche quedaban 8hr para ir a la escuela y buscaba algo que me entretuviera ese tiempo, hasta que encontré una escalera polvosa que se hallaba en el fondo en una esquina de la habitación, subí por ella y arriba de mi cabeza encontré una puerta que abrí y esta me llevo a el techo.-En algún momento han de verla usado para mantenimiento del techo.-Me recosté en el techo y me quede viendo el cielo y examinaba cada estrella, cada constelación hasta que el sueño me venció.

-Que rico dormí!.-Dije mientras me retorcía en mi lugar para estirarme.-Ni fui por una almohada, aún así dormí bien, todavía es muy temprano me dormiré un ratito mas.-Ese ratito más se convirtió en dos horas y media.

Dentro de la casa…

-Dios!, es muy tarde corre Yuugi sigue buscando!.-Grito Roxana desde un cuarto.

-No está en el baño, ni en la cocina.-Grito desde otro lado de la casa.

-Abuelo!, encontró algo!.-Roxana corría de un lado a otro buscándome ya que no había avisado que iba a estar arriba.

-No!, no está en ninguna parte, ¿dónde nos falta?.-Los tres se reunieron en la sala para discutir donde se suponía que yo estaba.-Ya se, Roxana el patio de atrás y Yuugi ve a donde nos falte buscar.

-Si!-Dijeron los dos y partieron a sus respectivos lugares de búsqueda.

¨¨Un lugar donde no hallásemos buscado, ya se, ¡el ático!¨¨.Desesperado por no querer llegar tarde, corrió por las escaleras hasta el ático y al entrar busco por cada rincón hasta que dio con la puerta abierta que llevaba hacia el techo. Yo seguía dormida hecha bolita en un lugar ya que así me dormía más comoda, este me zarandeó y me despertó, veía borroso y mire equivocadamente otra figura.

-A, eres tú , que haces ahí, no te veo desde el día del incidente que cuentas.-Conteste entre sueño y con la mirada borrosa a causa de mi basura en el ojo, me limpie los ojos y mire a Yuugi un tanto sorprendido por mi comentario.

-¿A quién le hablas?.-Pregunto ayudándome a levantarme.

-Nada, me confundí de persona.-

-Hay alguien más con este tipo de cabello?.-Comento entre risas.

-No, no es por eso, traía basura en el ojo, ¿qué horas son?.-Yo seguía medio dormida y un poco ignorante de la hora .

-Iza, ya nos perdimos la primera clase.-

-Que!, córrele vámonos.-Me asuste tanto de la hora que al tratar de apresurarme pise mal una baldosa ya que ya se había acabado la parte lisa del techo, y comencé a tratar de tomar algo para sostenerme y no caer, hasta que una mano tomo la mía y con la otra agarro mi espalda para que volviese a recuperar pisada.

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto con una voz muy peculiar.

¨Este es…¨-Si, ya mejor, por lo menos no me caí no?-, tenía la cabeza aun sumida en su pecho,al darme cuenta rápidamente me solté y volteé al otro lado.

-Vete enfrente, yo cuido que no te caigas de nuevo.-

-Gracias.-¨Y qué tal si me equivoco ni siquiera lo vi¨. Baje las escaleras y voltee hacia atrás y observe al Yuugi común y corriente.

-Que me miras, traigo algo?.-Dijo inocentemente buscándose algo entre la ropa que se supondría que yo estaría viendo.

-No, nada ven iré a cambiarme y nos vamos.-

Llegamos a la escuela y nos disculpamos los tres, no sabía que si llegabas tarde debías dar una carta de disculpa y eso me demoro otros 30 minutos extra, lo que dio paso al Receso y volvimos a ser los suertudos del día.

-En donde comeremos hoy?.-Me Pregunto Roxana ya que esta vez trajimos nuestro almuerzo.-Estas disponible?.

-No, no estoy disponible, no es cierto mande…-¨Abra sido o no abra sido¨, pensaba una y otra vez.

-Que si comemos en el salón o afuera?.-

-Como quieran ustedes a mí me toco ayer elegir hoy le toca a Jounouchi, además tengo flojera.-

-Y si comemos en el salón, sirve que hacemos planes para la tarde o para mañana.-Jounouchi tenía tiempo queriendo salir a alguna parte todos juntos, llevábamos más de una semana en la ciudad y dijo que podría ser una forma de mostrarnos la ciudad.

-Como quieran.-

-Y Anzu?.-Pregunto Yuugi, ya que desde que sonó la campana no la veíamos.

-Debe de estar en la cafetería ya sabes cómo se tarda ahí.-Contesto Roxana .

-Si te digo que la otra vez tarde todo el receso haciendo fila.-Esa vez fue cuando dejamos a Yuugi plantado por estar haciendo fila y nos quedamos sin comer.

Acercamos unos mesabancos para que todos pudiésemos caber.

-Y a donde iremos después de clases?.-

-Cierto, habíamos acordado hablar de a dónde ir mientras veníamos de camino.-Yuugi estaba emocionado por salir con todos.

-Haber, donde se les ocurre a donde vayan voy.-Estaba más que dispuesta a salir ya que quería conocer todo el lugar.

-Y si de regreso vamos a Burger world?.-

-Oye no se parecerá a…-

-No Roxana no se parece.-

-OK, vayamos a comer hamburguesas.-

-He oído que son muy ricas, y famosas por ello.-A Yuugi le fascinaban las hamburguesas así que ¿porque no ir?.

-Hola, eres el conserje?.-Trate de molestarlo para que se lanzase a Jounouchi ya que él le seguiría a la broma.

-Que no soy un conserje!.-Sonaba molesto ya que siempre hacia lo mismo.

-eh, el que no pudo ser presidente de clase y se unió al club de limpieza.-Jounouchi comenzaba como cada día a molestar a Honda y yo comenzaba el problema y salía invicta.

-No es así además ustedes saben que no podemos detenernos camino a casa, va contra las reglas de la escuela.-

-Pero nunca dice que no podemos parar a comer.-Es lógico si es por diversión no pero para comer puede que sea la excepción ¿no?

-Yo quiero ir al nuevo Burger World!.-Miho entro en el salón y Honda rápido cambio su actitud.

-¡Vamos!.-Grito al aire para atraer la atención de Miho.

-Hombres después de todo ¿verdad Roxana?.-

-Sí, aun así no he encontrado nadie que me guste…-

-Tu por lo que te preocupas en algún momento no cualquiera tiene el pelo naranja ¿verdad?.-Roxana el verano pasado quiso pintarse el pelo un tono más claro para que le quedara un rubio oscuro, pero digamos que se equivocó de tinte y le quedo un naranja zanahoria pero les puedo decir no le quedaba nada mal.

-Te dije que fue un accidente!...-Repitió mientras hacía pucheros.

-Mujeres!...-

-Cállate Jounouchi!.-Dijimos entre las dos que comenzamos a comprobar el cabello con una tabla de colores.-Vez te dije que te quedo naranja.

-Eh, esperen todos, dijeron ¿Burger world?.-Menciono Anzu a nuestras espaldas.

-Sí, quieres ir?.-Conteste mientras aun tomaba el pelo de Roxana y la paleta de colores.

-Ni de broma!...-Se notaba algo nerviosa y algo más rara de lo normal.-He oído que su comida es horrible y que personas enfermaron el día de la inauguración , ¡no deben ir por ningún motivo!.

-Enserio, eso no lo había escuchado…-¨Es mas no he escuchado la radio ni nada de aquí¨.

-Es más, no oyeron al profesor hablando de un tipo que había escapado de prisión y que anda por esta zona.-

-Menos eso, no escuche la mitad de la clase del profesor me estaba durmiendo.-

-Cierto, eso dijeron, ¡toda la ciudad está asustada!, oí que llevaba un arma.-Dijo Yuugi con tono preocupante

-Y estas asustado Yuugi.-

-No claro que no…-Menciono muy valiente el mientras yo me colgaba de la espalda de Jounouchi para que me cargara, eso era porque apostamos en un juego y gane y cuando yo quisiera el me cargaría.-Ei Anzu donde esta?

-No sé ustedes, pero yo miro a Anzu muy extraña.-

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en la tienda de mi abuelo.-

-Si…, que estará haciendo…-

-Podría ser de que sea una dama de compañía…-Intuyo con su morbosidad a nivel 100.

-No porque tu mires tus videos no significa que todos tengamos esa mentalidad, Jounouchi.-Le golpee con un montón de libros que guardaba detrás mío por si se suscitaban ocasiones como estas.

-Eso es Jounouchi,¡Anzu nunca haría algo así!.-Yuugi se notaba muy rojo por el comentario que había lanzado Jounouchi y daba a relucir un lado un poco más inocente de lo que los chicos de su edad deberían de ser.

-Miren, alto con sus suposiciones, propongo algo acérquense.-Todos se acercaron para escuchar mi idea para descubrir que hacia Anzu después de clases.-Si quieren podemos seguirla después de clases y así se quitan de sus suposiciones erróneas.

-Buena idea!...pero recuerda que hoy no podemos Iza.-Yuugi tenía razón habíamos quedado que íbamos a reparar el lugar donde casi caigo en la mañana.

-Cierto, mañana será…-

Al día siguiente nos picaba la curiosidad por saber a dónde iba Anzu después de clases y solo iríamos Jounouchi,Yuugi, Roxana y yo.

-Oh, Yuugi que mal creo que hoy tampoco podremos ir…-

-Fue tu culpa Iza tú fuiste la que se cayó en las escaleras y agujeraste un escalón.-Roxana estaba molesta pero casi muero si Yuugi o el Yuugi desconocido no hubiese estado ahí de seguro caía de cabeza, esta vez tampoco pude verle.

-No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente…mira ya mero salimos de clases y veras que si fue un accidente porque Yuugi si lo vio, verdad Yuugi?.-

-Si, eso creo…-Honda salió del salón para seguirlas a las dos.

Y al día siguiente…

-Yuugi de milagro hoy no pasó nada verdad…-

-Pero si hoy te caíste de la hamaca.-

-Te caíste de la hamaca…-Jounouchi no dejaba de reír y eso le traía problemas ya que nuestra apuesta era de toda la semana y cuando fuéramos a ver lo de Anzu me cargaría todo el camino.

-Hey, miren los tres ya se van.-Los tres iban en fila para irse juntos de la escuela y nosotros los seguiríamos para saber a dónde iban.

-No, vas a decir que también Honda es de compañía.-

-Es posible Yuugi.-Jounouchi seguía con su tonta suposición de ¨¨Las chicas de compañía¨¨.

-Bueno, podría decir que en es que en estos tiempos no se sabe.-¨Ya no van a dejar hombres en este mundo¨.

-Ahora si vamos, para despejar dudas digo yo…-Roxana salió del salón y nosotros detrás.

Salimos y doblamos la cuadra corriendo.

-Ven ahí van…-

-Cállate Jounouchi!...-Dijimos murmurando entre todos.

-Operación, Persecución, comiencen.-

-Que te calles Jounouchi, harás que nos oigan.-Jounouchi no sabía cuándo callarse en realidad no sabemos cómo no lo sacan del salón.

Anzu volteo y miro hacia atrás y nosotros nos escondimos detrás de un osito gigante.

-Estuvo cerca…-Yuugi se asustó ya que por poco y no alcanzábamos a escondernos los 4 en el oso.

-Les dije que se callaran aun no acabamos.-

-Vamos.-

-Entraron ahí!...-Grite mientras corría hacia un establecimiento con una hamburguesa gigante en el techo.

-Ese es…Burger world.-

-Entremos.-Abrimos la puerta y los tres estaban vestidos de verde y nos dieron la bienvenida al restaurante.

-Anzu, ven les dije me debes una semana más Jounouchi!.-Me había ganado una semana más que Jounouchi me cargase a pedido.

-Diablos…,y ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.-

-Hey , chicos vayan y lleven a sus asientos a los clientes.-

Nos llevaron a una de las mesas desocupadas y yo estaba dispuesta a pedir una hamburguesa hasta que me entro la vergüenza de que me viesen comer más de la cuenta.

-Anzu parece enojada…-

-Que esperabas Yuugi, los descubrimos en su trabajo.-Yuugi se había sonrojado un poco mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Yuugi en que tanto piensas?...-

-En nada!...-

Anzu y los demás llegaron a tomarnos la orden yo pedí unos Nuggets de pollo y los demás una hamburguesa común y corriente así que desentonaba un poco por mis Nuggets. Y cuando llegaron Anzu comenzó a ponerles kétchup a las hamburguesas.

-Nosotros acostumbramos a ponerles mucha kétchup a las hamburguesas.-Anzu había escrito en las hamburguesas ¨¨Los matare di lo cuentan¨¨.

-Dios, que miedo Anzu…-

-Iré al baño , me disculpan.-Me levante y pregunte a Honda donde se encontraban los baños y entre, estaba un poco desarreglada por la persecución pero en mi bandolera traía lo necesario para que quedase como si acabase de salir de casa, me solté el pelo y me acomode el tupe de lado y me sacudí completa y me puse un prendedor de una rosa azul en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, está la había guardado ya que Anzu me la había regalado con anterioridad y la quería usar en ese momento. Al salir mire a todos gateando en el suelo y a Miho muy nerviosa.

-Que pasa, se les perdió algo…-

-No, están buscando a alguien.-Yuugi me dijo al oído que un criminal había escapado y que se encontraba por esta zona y que les habían dicho que traía una marca en su pie derecho y que por eso buscaban en cada persona la marca.-Bueno es mejor que no me meta ya hay muchos en el suelo.

-Sí, mira algo le están diciendo a Anzu…-Me acerque a donde estaba Anzu , el detective y uno de los trabajadores del local también.

-Policía!...-Se alcanzó a escuchar de una persona sentada con los pies en la mesa.

-Supongo que es el de la placa ¿no?.-

-Sí, ven vamos a ver.-

-Hay algo más que se pueda hacer, detective?, alguna otra pista.-No puedo mentir estaba nerviosa, alguna de las pocas o muchas personas alrededor debía de ser el criminal y nosotros buscándolo, el nervio se tenía que presentar de un momento u otro.

-Si, en prisión una vez estuvo en el hospital, por una reacción alérgica al huevo.-¨Y eso que a mí me daban de comer todo los días huevo no me imagino verme alérgica al huevo.¨

-Alergia a los huevos, entonces si el culpable está presente lo sabremos enseguida, porque el pan de las hamburguesas esta hecho de huevo.-¨Ya entendí, que lista Anzu¨.El detective se dirigió hacia una persona que se notaba nervioso ante el comentario que había lanzado Anzu.

-Está usted bien…-Pregunto esperando una reacción nerviosa proveniente de aquella persona.

-Cállate! Llamen a una ambulancia!.-Grito dejando caer una peluca rubia y un sombrero al suelo.-Apresúrense, soy extremadamente alérgico a los huevos!-.

-Tonto, fue mentira…-¨Hay Anzu la regaste no le tenías que decir…¨-Nuestro pan es cien por ciento de trigo.-El tipo se trató de lanzar hacia Anzu del coraje, tanta fue la fuerza que ejerció que el detective que lo sostenía y el cayeron al suelo. Él criminal comenzó a jalar la camiseta del empleado que también había sido tirado al suelo y dejo al descubierto un tatuaje con forma de araña.

Todo parecía ir tan rápido, el empleado tomo la pistola del tipo que aun tenia tomado por la espalda el detective, disparó una vez al aire y toda la clientela se tiro al suelo y al terminar lo apunto a la cabeza de Anzu .Era la única de pie los demás habían caído al suelo por el alboroto, no escucho nada he quedado sorda de un momento a otro, aquel otro criminal llevaba a Anzu hacia un asiento vacío y me tiene de un brazo me apunto por un segundo para obligarme a sentarme hasta el fondo y al sentarme continuo apuntándole a Anzu.¨ Que puedo hacer¨.

-Oigan, alguien tráigame lo que le pida.-Mi audición volvió de un momento a otro y mi conciencia volvió a mi cuerpo.-Tu el de atrás, hazlo tu.-Mis ojos voltearon a ver a Yuugi que aún seguía en el suelo

-Yuugi…-¨Porque, si tan solo…¨.

-Silencio, el resto de ustedes, cierren los ojos y no se muevan, o les vuelo la cabeza a las dos.-Lanzo un disparo al aire, no tenía miedo, sería porque aun pensaba que todo esto era un sueño nadamas, o el hecho de que nadie cercano estaba aquí, Roxana estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, no muy visible, aprovecho el tiempo del alboroto para esconderse y eso me aliviaba, no tenía nada de que temer en el momento, nada que defender o eso creía un momento antes de que Yuugi se levantase.-Primero tráiganme alcohol y cigarros.-¨Peor caso .¨Cerré mis ojos para calmarme y pensar mejor como ayudar.

-Yuugi,aléjate!.-Abrí mis ojos y abandone mis pensamientos del momento y mire como Anzu se levantaba de un impulso y como aquel tipo la sentaba de un golpe.

-Anzu…-¨Tranquila, no hagas nada sin pensar, piensa que hacer¨.-Yuugi….-¨No, el otro Yuugi¨-Tu…-Murmuraba y apenas era audible nadie pareciese que me escuchase estaba a salvo por eso.

-No te dije que te sentaras.-Grito el criminal a mi lado

-Pensaba que quedrias un compañero de juego.-/Iza, me oyes…/

Moví mi cabeza en una señal que sabía que me hablaba me hice más a la orilla del asiento para tener más libertad de hacer cualquier señal sin que me viesen.¨Dios,no debería de hablarme en este momento, imprudente ni viendo a Anzu,tranquila… no hagas nada impulsivo y mantente cuerda no pierdas el control.¨-No estoy me sorprendió y levante completamente mi cabeza para verle completo, esté me miro a los ojos y movió su cabeza afirmando el hecho. ¨Entonces¨.-/Te hablo porque tú me diste permiso de hablarte/-.¨No es momento para que me revuelvas, dímelo sencillito y con manzanitas.¨-/Puedo hablarte porque tú me diste permiso de entrar en tu mente, si no, no podría hacerlo/.-¨Perfecto un intruso en mis pensamientos, que puedo hacer para ayudarte aprovechando que no nos escuchan¨.-/quédate quieta, ahorita pensare en algo, no te preocupes déjame esto a mí no fallare/-.¨Eso espero¨.

-Interesante, solía apostar en el pasado.-

-Sin embargo no es un juego cualquiera, será un Yami no game.-¨Haber explícame eso¨.-/Te explico luego, tranquila lo tengo todo medido/-.¨No sé porque pero te creo, da lo mejor, desconocido por el momento.¨.-/Gracias/-.-Un juego en el que pones tu vida en riesgo.

-Parece divertido, cuáles son las reglas.-

-Reglas, solo hay una, de los diez dedos, solo podrás mover uno el que tu elijas, los dos escogemos un dedo y solo ese podrá ser usado, así que cual elijes…-

-En ese caso, el dedo del gatillo, el que usare para disparar.-¨Ten cuidado¨.-/Te lo dije no te preocupes todo acabara bien ya verás/-.

-Entonces yo elijo el pulgar, cuando el juego comience podrás hacer lo que quieras incluso jalar el gatillo, empecemos…-

-Un segundo y ya termino el juego…-El otro Yuugi tomo el encendedor y prendió el cigarro que el tipo traía en la boca y lo coloco en sobre su mano.

-Lo dejare ahí…-¨Ya entendí…el alcohol es flamable si cae se incendia¨.-/Espera y veras lo que pasa/-.-Me gustaría ver que dispararas tu arma, el retroceso tira el encendedor, vámonos…-¨Eres listo, gracias por todo¨.-/No hay de que, observa lo que va a hacer/.

El alcohol seguía cayendo y desbordándose del vaso, soltó la pistola y retiro el encendedor de su mano.-Que tal si hago esto-¨Eso es trampa¨.-/En efecto /.

-Sabía que no eras capaz de obedecer las reglas, el Yami no game refleja los corazones de las personas y a los que rompen las reglas les sigue un castigo.-¨Que pasa?¨

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!.-Apunto la pistola a su cabeza y él no se movió ni retrocedió un centímetro.¨Muevete!¨

-Las puertas de la oscuridad están abiertas.-¨Se está quemando¨,-/Eso es lo que él cree solo tú, yo y el pueden ver esto, tú por tú cercanía al rompecabezas y el por ser el juzgado/.-

Al regresar el entorno a la normalidad podía vérsele como si estuviese espantando moscas, gritando y saltando y no pude contener mi risa.

-¡El fuego! ¡Apáguenlo por favor!-

¨Cómo lo hiciste¨, al voltear vi que este ya no era aquel chico y era el Yuugi de siempre sonriendo-Yuugi!.-Me abrazo y Roxana hiso lo mismo al final todos terminamos abrazados en bolita y el detective se fue con aquel criminal.-Y al final nunca supe cómo se llamaba…-

-Quien?.-Pregunto Yuugi siendo aplastado por Roxana del abrazo.

-Ah, el tipo aquel…-¨Aunque tampoco le pregunte a el desconocido…¨

-Vámonos, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa…-Podría decirse que aun estábamos un poco asustados entre todos

-Sabes escuche que hay un lugar muy bueno de jugos naturales con frutas exóticas y de otros países y esta camino a casa yo invito para todos.-Fuimos y todos compramos de diferentes frutas y sabores por supuesto yo adoro el jugo de toronja y pedí de ello estaba delicioso y pienso comprar cada vez que volvamos de la escuela, Anzu renuncio al día siguiente y yo comencé mi búsqueda de empleo ya que se me acababa el dinero y todo va bien dentro de todo, y el otro Yuugi tan solo espero volver a verle.

**Iza: Aqui habla iza la hija de houdini me escape y ya castigamos a la autora por el retraso no se preocupen la tenemos atada a la silla escribiendo con la nariz.**

**Pero si solo me retrase un día :´( o dos...**

**Iza:Te la pasamos si fuese por emergencia pero te la pasaste viendo un dia entero el manga de Tokyo Ghoul y te olvidaste.**

**perdón :(, pero tengo derecho a un día libre ademas no termine porque cuando ya iba a la mitad me quitaron la compu...**

**Iza:Bueno,seguiremos torturándola y todo lo demás, porfas un review para que se ponga feliz y escriba mas rápido, ya que no la motivan los 0 reviews :P nos vemos en el siguiente cap .**


	9. Chapter 8 Blue -Eyes?

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece ni me pertenecera solo me pertenecen mis ocs

Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap.8

Dormir en el techo se me ha hecho costumbre y más costumbre el hecho de no avisar pero parece que el abuelo ha aprendido a despertarme en las mañanas bueno eso creo. Hoy el abuelo al ver que nadie me encontraba decidió salir a la acera para ver si estaba en el techo claramente si estaba ahí, y intento gritarme pero al ver que no reaccionaba a sus gritos entro a la tienda y tomo su megáfono de una de los cajones de la tienda y grito al techo.

-¡IZA!...¡LEVANTATE YA!.-Me levante de golpe y termine cayéndome del techo bueno no sin antes agarrarme de algo para que la caída no fuera tan dura.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE,CASI MUERO!.-Grite mientras me agarraba de la ventana del cuarto de Yuugi.

-¿Qué está pasando?...-Yuugi abrió la ventana y con eso mis dedos se atoraron en ella dándome tremendo machucón y así termine cayéndome del techo.

-¡Cómo es posible que alguien se caiga así Iza…?.-Grito desde arriba Yuugi.

-¡Y cómo demonios es posible que NO ME HAYASES VISTO!.-

-¡Aun así ven rápido a cambiarte que ya nos tenemos que ir, y más aun si quieres ir a los jugos de pasada!.-

-hijo de su…, esto no es posible, maldita juventud de ahora, solo me hace falta que me haga del baño un perro y que me roben la mochila…-Murmure todo el camino maldiciendo a cada cosa en el camino de ida a la escuela y todavía después de entrar al salón.

-Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar maldiciendo a cada cosa que vez no fue tan grave…-Roxana siempre que me pasa algo lo disminuye pienso que tal vez le gusta verme enojada.

-Hasta que me pegue la gana…-

-Buenos días!...-Jounouchi acababa de llegar como siempre hacia un escándalo como si fuese su entrada triunfal.

-Cállate Jounouchi!...-Me pare y le grite, me senté y seguí maldiciendo cada cosa hasta la mosca.

-Y a esta mujer que le pico?.-

-Se cayó del techo.-Yuugi parecía estar calmado tratando de dar a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-No me caí… Tú me tiraste imprudente, ciego, bruto…-Y así seguí como hilera.

-A estado así desde que se cayó…-

-Y que juego trajiste hoy Yuugi?.-Pregunto Roxana esperando a que fuese un juego en el que ella pudiese ganar.

-Oh, hoy traje cartas de duelo de monstruos, mira.-Saco de su mochila una baraja de cartas y nos las mostro.

-Alguien dijo duelo de monstruos.-Por alguna razón se me había pasado el coraje.

-Oh cierto a ti te fascina duelo de monstruos…-

-Claro pero se llama distinto de dónde venimos y quién sabe si se juegue igual.-¨Claro que se llama distinto si decimos el nombre tendríamos que explicar muchas cosas¨

-Juegas duelo de monstruos?...-

-Claro, soy la rara del salón tengo que tener un hobby raro ¿no?, creo yo que las traigo, siempre las traigo conmigo en mi bolsa…-Sumergí mi cara en la bolsa y saque un puño de cartas de una bolsa secreta en mi bandolera donde guardo múltiples cosas.-Y aquí están, míralas si quieres.-Los dos cambiamos baraja para mirar nuestras cartas.-Tienes al mago oscuro que bien

-Tú tienes a la maga y un dragón medio extraño nunca lo había visto.-

-Oh, ese dragon,bueno en si no lo había visto la verdad yo tampoco había notado de su existencia.-Tome aquella carta extrañada ya que no usaba cartas de dragones casi siempre pongo spellcasters es más este era mi deck spellcaster.-Aquí dice que se llama dragón de los ojos carmesí.-El dragón era blanco y sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí creo que de ahí su nombre. ¨Peor caso ni se ni en que sobre lo saque, bueno me gusta y veré luego como le hago para meterlo al deck ¨.

-Es muy lindo.-¨Roxana a ti todo te parece lindo¨

El profesor entro en el salón y comenzó a sentar alumnos desde que llego.

-Siéntense porfavor,quiero darme el gusto de presentar a un estudiante transferido.-Entro al salón un chico de pelo bueno café y ojos azules alto y de porte elegante.-Él es Seto Kaiba…

-Roxana reacciona por favor.-¨Ya le gusto este ya no lo va a soltar¨.-No me dejes Roxana es solo un chico x

-Ni tan x, es el heredero de la industria más poderosa Kaiba corporation.-Dijo Anzu que claramente estaba enfrente mío y Yuugi detrás así que hablar entre todos era muy fácil todos quedábamos cerca de todos.

-Me importa un pepino, si es rico ya valió gorro Roxana.-

-Porque?.-

-Es rico y joven imagínate tu.-

-Tal vez tenga oportunidad, hay que ver como suceden las cosas.-¨Estoy de acuerdo pero no sé si sea muy posible eso, aun así la apoyare en ello¨.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.-¨Aja, algo quiere diría mi mama¨.

-Hay una banca libre al fondo alado de Yuugi.-Y como explicaba Yuugi se sienta atrás de mi o sea el último mesabanco después yo después Anzu después Miho y en los de la otra fila pero enfrente Jounouchi por ser distraído, después Roxana y un mesabanco libre que ahora no es tan libre que digamos.

Y así comienza algo nuevo pienso yo para Roxana en toda la clase no dejo de inventar excusas o tirar algo para que Kaiba se las levantara y en el receso nos la pasamos jugando y mostrándole la escuela y ella se miraba feliz lo que a ella le hace feliz a mí también me hace feliz solo espero que no sea otro riquillo mimado. Al acabar las clases una gran limosina vino por él y Yuugi quedo con ir a visitarlo para que le enseñase su colección de cartas.

-Haber no puse atención, que nos dijo en el salón?.-

-Kaiba nos enseñara su colección de cartas.-

-Oh, eso es bueno, Roxana quieres ir?.-

-Por supuesto que sí!.-

-Ya sabía, estas emocionado Yuugi?-

-Po supuesto no puedo esperar!.-

-Miho también puede ir?.-Miho siempre habla en tercera persona no me hayo una explicación lógica pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

-Claro, vayamos todos juntos!.-

Y así nos dirigimos a la imaginada casa de Seto Kaiba aún no me cae del todo bien pero ¨¨No juzgues un libro por su portada¨¨ .En el camino paramos en los Jugos a petición mía y después de mucho rato llegamos pero el tiempo que tardamos no fue culpa de mi desviación.

-Que gran casa!.-Anzu estaba emocionada y Jounouchi molesto y Yuugi .

-Que gusto que hayan venido, pasen…- Y Yuugi no alcanzaba el altavoz.

Su casa era enorme llena de cuadros extraños y de seguro carísimos las paredes pintadas de un color verde y mientras más avanzábamos había más puertas de seguro cuartos sin uso no creo que un solo chico pueda llenar semejante mansión.

-Este no me cae bien…-

-Jounouchi no puedes decir eso y menos ahora.-

-Anzu,me creerás que a mí no me gusta mucho este chico me cae mal no se no me gusta.-En si el sexto sentido de toda mujer juzgar antes de conocer o tener la razón en todo esa la tiene mi madre siempre que pierdo algo mágicamente ella lo encuentra, que si no le gusta un tipo en la calle ya apareció en el periódico o en Tv.

Jounouchi y Honda comenzaron a discutir y a golpearse mutuamente, claramente Anzu intento separarlos y caso perdido.

-Hay Anzu, eres demasiado suave con ellos esto se resuelve así haber Jounouchi honda se me calman porque si no…-Y les rece el santo rosario o sea que los regañe por una ristra de cosas como por 15 minutos hasta que se calmaron.

-No se preocupen, que se pongan así es muy divertido, Vengan es por aquí.-Kaiba abrió una de las múltiples puertas de su casa y todos entramos para ver que en toda la habitación había cartas enmarcadas, folder y trofeos por doquier.

-Mira Iza, los trofeos eres genial Kaiba.-Roxana aprovecho el comentario de su parte para ir a abrazarlo. ¨Que descarada Roxana no me sabia esas mañas tuyas¨

-¿Qué?!.-

-Mañosa-

-Hey Yuugi no dijiste hace tiempo que tu abuelo tenía una carta super rara?.-

-Oh, cierto.-

-Definitivamente quiero verla.-De un momento a otro su cara cambio de un amable Seto a un interesado Seto.

-Yo no creo que sea una gran idea.-Murmure entre dientes.

-Gran idea Kaiba!.-¨Roxana más predecible no puedes ser¨.

En ese mismo momento Kaiba nos llevó en su limosina a la casa de Yuugi para ver aquella extraña carta. ¨No pensaba que esto sería tan raro, ¿quién gastaría gasolina para ir a ver una carta?¨.Entramos a la Casa tienda de Yuugi y gritamos para que el abuelo bajase de arriba.

-Abuelo!, nos puedes mostrar tu carta super rara? ¿Por favor puedes enseñárnosla?.-

-Bueno, si insisten.-El Abuelo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar esa carta tan preciada suya.-Aquí esta.-La carta era Blue-Eyes dragon.¨De esas hay muchas creo que aquí son muy raras¨

-Pensé que tendría joyas o diamantes incrustados ¿Qué tiene de especial?.-Miho no entendía el termino rareza en las cartas aun.

-El termino de rareza en una carta no es por eso Miho, es por la cantidad de cartas que hay o por la edición ahí difieren los tipos de rareza que busques…-Miho seguía un poco confundida pero explicarle era un caso perdido.

-Esta es..-

-Yo no le veo nada de especial es como todas las demás.-

-Es que no lo entiendes Jounouchi esta carta es tan poderosa que cancelaron su producción en masa y solo hay 4 en todo el mundo.-

-Bueno mejor no digo nada.-¨Cierto aquí no es igual que haya aquí solo hay cuatro y nosotros tenemos más copias de ellas, las que son muy raras aquí posiblemente haya aquí no hay muchas¨.

-Ese Blue-Eyes cámbiemelo por todas estas cartas.-Kaiba saco un maletín que traía y lo abrió frente al abuelo.

-No-Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, con tanta variedad de cartas de diferentes rarezas es difícil decir que no pero lo dijo sin chistar y a kaiba se le notaba sorprendido pero a la vez molesto talvez no pensaba que alguien en sus buenos cabales podría negarse a tal oferta.-Miren, este es un regalo de un amigo en América y más que nada es un tesoro irremplazable y no tiene precio, para mi sería muy difícil separarme de esta carta,Kaiba deberías de entenderlo, y es por eso que deberías de apreciar a cada carta de tu portafolio.

-Me he equivocado, lo siento, me voy a casa…-Cerro su portafolios y se fue.

-Abuelo! Hiso algo grandioso!.-Jounouchi estaba más que feliz por el hecho de que kaiba no había logrado persuadir al abuelo de darle su carta pero aún se sentía la tensión que había dejado este.

-No sé no me gusta cómo se fue…-

-Estas paranoica, déjalo se fue más que calientito a su casa del coraje.-¨No lo sé Roxana puede que si este paranoica pero no me gusta¨.

-Tal vez no se ya es muy tarde iré a buscar algo en el refrigerador.-¨Ya le eche el ojo a unos chocolates al fondo del refrigerador¨.

-Alto!.-Me detuve en seco y voltee poco a poco.

-Mande?.-

-No te vuelvas a comer mis chocolates que los estoy guardando.-¨Me leyó la mente…Rayos¨.

-No lo iba a hacer… es más iba a ir a la tienda por unos chocolates para mi voy por mi bolsa.-Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la cocina para tomar la barra de chocolate.

-No va por su bolsa ¡Va por mi chocolate!, ¡Alto! Deja mis chocolates…-Este corrió detrás mío para evitar el secuestro de sus chocolates.

Así terminamos el día yo teniendo que ir a fuerza a la tienda para compensar los chocolates que me había comido y de pasada dejando mi solicitud de empleo con cada tienda que se me atravesaba y al final me llamaron de un café y puedo decir que tengo más edad ¿Por qué no? Aquí nadie me conoce.

**Yuugi: ¿Porque siempre mis chocolates?...¿Porque no agarras las varitas de canela y chocolate de Yami ?esos tambien estan ahi.**

**Iza:Me gusta mas tus chocolates **

**Al fin y al cabo soy yo la que los paga para que se quejan...**

**Roxana: También piensen en la autora que ella paga todos sus dulces, no se me preocupe mañana le traemos unos Pokis **

**Gracias . Porfavor hay que compadecerse de mi carencia de chocolates y mandenme unos por correo :l**

**Roxana: No podemos pedir eso aquí**

**Bueno entonces unos virtuales?**

**Roxana: Mejor **

**Nos vemos en el prox cap y mandenme dulces :s**


	10. Chapter 9 Y si quiero conocerte?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Yugioh ni nada parecido solo mis ocs**

**Notas:¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-**

Cap.9

-Iza!...-Murmuro y después me sacudió tratando de hacer que yo saltara de golpe y me levantase ¨Error¨.-por favor despierta ya es muy tarde volveremos a llegar tarde si no te levantas.

-Otro ratito más?- hundí mi cara en la hamaca y me tape la cabeza para que no me molestasen

-Levántate ya o le digo al abuelo que traiga el megáfono…-

-No me siento bien déjenme sola, me duele la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo váyanse ustedes yo aquí moriré solita tráeme un papel para hacer el testamento.-Parecía que de verdad me estaba muriendo pero es solo exageración solo me duele la cabeza un poco.-Yuugi te dejo mi baraja y mis 7 gatos…Roxana a ti te dejo mis deudas en la tienda de jugos y en la cafetería, la tienda de la esquina, las del autoservicio y lo que le debo a jounouchi…

-No te estas muriendo solo tienes indigestión por lo que comiste anoche y te duele la cabeza por el golpe que te diste en el baño al ir a vomitar…ya pasaran las náuseas preocúpate por la fiebre traes 40 grados.-Me pusieron un abanico y la refrigeración a 18 grados para ayudar a bajar los 40 grados.

-Váyanse sin mí pero me traen un jugo por favor y de paso liquida mi deuda Roxana le debo 2 jugos al viejo de la tienda.-

-Cuando fuiste por esos dos jugos?.-

-Cuando andaba depresiva y fui a comprar chocolates, los jugos y unas galletas de animalitos en el autoservicio.-

-Todo lo pediste fiado?.-

-No me quisiste prestar y Yuugi tampoco, pensó que iba a ir por droga o algo parecido…-

-Nos vamos en la tarde vendremos a cuidarte y traeremos tus jugos, adiós.-Yuugi tomo mi cartera y saco un billete y se fue con Roxana a la escuela.

-Esperen!.-Me levante y fui a verificar que Yuugi y Roxana llevaran todo.-Llevan todo?

-Si, ya llevamos todo estas peor que mi mama cuando te enfermas.-En realidad todos actuamos extraño cuando nos enfermamos ¿no? .

-Haber llevas,cuadernos,lápiz,mi baraja,perate dame mi baraja.-Saque mi baraja secuestrada por Roxana de su bolsa y comencé a inspeccionar la de Yuugi.-Cuadernos, lápices, baraja, Blue eyes, perate para que lo llevas?.

-Kaiba quería verla otra vez y el abuelo me dejo llevársela.-

-Váyanse pues no duden en hablarme y iré corriendo haya si solo si me necesitan si no,no, me pondré a ver el maratón de películas románticas.-¨Perfecto para cuando se está depresiva y enferma, y ¿de qué estoy depresiva?¨

Yuugi y Roxana salieron corriendo y se fueron, en cuanto a mí solo me senté en el sofá de la sala y prendí la televisión y al poco tiempo me dormi . Abri mis ojos y estaba en el salón de clases,Jounouchi,Honda y Anzu, y al poco tiempo llegaron Yuugi y Roxana agitados por tratar de llegar antes que sonara la campana.

-Wow impresionante es como si estuviera ahí, veamos no es por espiar pero sigamos revisando que pasa.-Veía como jugaban Jounouchi y Honda haciendo todo a sabiendas que ninguno ganaba en realidad eran pésimos los dos pero con el tiempo se mejora.-Son un caso perdido ¿verdad Yuugi?

-Si…-

-Yuugi con quien hablas?.-

-No me dijiste nada Anzu?.-Anzu solo movió su cabeza diciendo que aún seguían tratando de mirar el juego de los dos hasta que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Kaiba.

-Jijiji, que torpe y si le pongo el pie?.-Rápido le puse el pie y este lo atravesó.-Bueno… no salió como quería pero tengo la satisfacción.

-Buenos días Yuugi!.-

-Buenos días Kaiba!.-Comento con alegría.

-Por cierto, la llamada de anoche…-

-Oh,si le pregunte al abuelo y me la presto por este día.-

-Gracias, me moría por volver a verla, el me enseño el corazón de las cartas.-

-No Yuugi , no seas tan tonto no se la des es raro… -¨Jeje, como me divierto nadie me escucha y es un sueño así que es increíble.¨

-Aquí esta,Blue eyes…-

-Me impresiona cada vez que la veo.-

-Que haces, tu…-Kaiba buscaba algo en su bolsillo trasero y lo saco.-Roxana me matara pero tengo que ver que trae en el bolsillo de su pantalón…-¨Una carta extra, es igual a Blue eyes¨

-Aquí tienes.-Extendió su mano para devolver la carta y la dejo caer.-Oh lo siento ten.-Rápidamente la cambio por la otra.

-Lo hiso tonto, le cambio su carta por una falsa…-De pronto el piso se comenzó a abrir y caí hasta aterrizar en otro lugar.-Dios bendito!...que sentón y yo que tengo lastimado el coxis.-¨Jounouchi,Honda…están en el suelo como estos dos son difíciles de derrotar y más si es a puño limpio¨

-Kaiba!, dijeron que me diste una carta falsa.-Yuugi llego corriendo hasta el techo de la escuela y trato de confrontar a Kaiba sin éxito alguno.-Yo… si me di cuenta pero pensé que lo pensarías y la devolverías.

-Yuugi…,no lo engaño eso es y Roxana donde esta?.-¨Busca, busca…¨, Roxana no estaba lo raro es que no se miraba por ninguna parte.

-Regrésamela! por favor tú la tienes.-Yuugi se abalanzo hacia a el tratando de hacerlo entender que esa carta era más importante para su abuelo.-Esa carta es de mi abuelo por favor regrésamela…

-Tu.. no me toques.-Seto lo golpeó fuertemente con su portafolios y lo lanzo hacia la reja.

-Una carta es una carta, solo eso…,dile a tu abuelo que los juegos no albergan corazones!.-Kaiba se fue caminando y los dos guardias que habían golpeado a Jounouchi y a Honda, tomaron a Yuugi y lo sofocaron golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Mientes, mientes, mentiras.-¨Yuugi ,levántate por favor Iza vayamos con él, te necesita no está Roxana ,ni Jounouchi ni Honda ahí…¨.-Alguien ayúdelo y ayúdeme a mí también que hago…-De pronto algo comenzó a brillar y me segó completamente¨

Termine de incorporarme a mi conciencia y mire a aquella persona, en ese momento me sentía feliz posiblemente nunca había estado tan aliviada.-Tu…,que feliz estoy.-

-Y porque feliz?.-El chico me miro y yo respondí con una mirada sorprendida pensé que nadie podía verme.

-Me puedes ver?.-

-Claro, porque no debería hacerlo?.-¨Porque se supone que estoy dormida…, no como dices eso no negativo evade la pregunta sip¨.-Oh, comprendo cuando despiertes ven aquí en cuanto puedas.

-Eres raro…-Este toco mi frente con su dedo índice y de pronto otro agujero en el suelo se abrió y cai en el pero esta vez desperté en el sofá, fui arriba me cambie la pijama y la cambie por una falda y una camisa de tirantes que había dejado días antes ahí tirados me puse mis zapatillas negras y baje las escaleras, tome la sudadera negra que Yuugi había dejado colgada en el camino y me fui.-Abuelo, la bicicleta de Yuugi donde esta?.

-En la parte de atrás.-Contesto y siguió barriendo la acera.

Tome la bicicleta y acelere hasta la escuela pero sin antes violar una que otra ley de tránsito peatonal. ¨Por favor rápido tengo que ir…¨.Llegue a la escuela y subí las escaleras y abrí puerta por puerta tratando de encontrarlo hasta que se me ocurrió lo lógico ir a revisar a nuestra clase.

-Dios…, llegue Yuugi.-Estaba agitada y cansada mi cuerpo no daba más estaba aun con la fiebre a 40 y la energía la gaste viniendo hasta el salón.

-Llegaste, ya termino todo no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Este traía consigo el Blue eyes del abuelo en sus manos y me la entrego.-Devuélvesela al abuelo.

-Alto!-Este ya se iba por el pasillo y se detuvo.-No me has dicho quién eres…, y quiero preguntártelo antes de que vuelvas a irte.-Dio una ligera sonrisa y se volteo completamente para vernos frente a frente.-Yo sé que no eres Yuugi , entonces quien eres…-

-Soy el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, contestare lo que quieras preguntarme siempre y cuando lo sepa.-

-Tú fuiste el que me ha salvado de esos accidentes que he tenido?.-

-Sí, he sido yo.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-No lo sé es solo que sentí que debía ayudarte.-

-Cómo te llamas?.-¨Tengo que saberlo no, aunque la situación sigue pareciendo el juego de las 20 preguntas¨

-No lo se…-

-No lo sabes o no quieres decirme.-Lo mire con interrogativa pero aun así no podía hacer ninguna cara molesta o de aquel tipo.

-No , no es eso es solo que no lo sé.-Tenia una mirada triste pero aun así no dejaba de verme resultaba algo penoso y molesto.

-Entonces, no lo recuerdas o no tienes nombre.-

-No lo recuerdo, en si no recuerdo nada anterior al incidente donde saliste herida.-Parecía que se sentía culpable y triste a la vez por lo sucedido en aquel día

-No me mires así mira estoy bien, soy hueso difícil de roer, bueno si no tienes nombre puedo ponerte un nombre de repuesto.-

-De repuesto?.-

-Si como provisional si no sabes el tuyo no te puedo decir Yuugi eso sería raro, haber…-

-No, está bien no me molesta que me digan así.-

-Pero no sería justo decirte por el nombre de otra persona…, ya se hace mucho escuche el nombre de una persona que se llamaba Yami, así te diré Yami.-

-Tú dijiste que no era justo llamarme por el nombre de otra persona…-

-Pero no era una persona era más bien no sé qué era no me acuerdo donde lo escuche el nombre pero al menos que quieras llamarte como mi hámster Paquito verduras.-

-Sí creo que me quedo con ese…-

-Listo no fue tan difícil, además Yami te queda…-

-Si ¿Por qué lo piensas?.-

-Por qué si tú vives dentro del rompecabezas serias como una parte de Yuugi, él es luz y tu su obscuridad, Hikari y Yami, bueno fue lo que se me ocurrió…-Tome mi suéter bueno el de Yuugi y me lo puse ya que por las tardes hace frio.-Quieres ir por unos Jugos? Se me antojaron.-

-Jugos?, no lo sé pero suena rico.-

-Ven tu no preguntes vamos a comer no he comido yo invito.-Subí a la bicicleta y me puse a andar para ir a comer pero no podía darle a los pedales.-Dios, no me acorde de que debía estar en reposo ¡Ya entendí abuelo!, dios bueno ya que mañana me la traigo o pasado…-De un segundo a otro sentí que la presión me bajaba y miraba borroso.

-Te sientes bien?, déjame te ayudo.-No se por cuánto tiempo abre estado de esa forma hasta que mi vista se restauró.-Ya estas mejor.

-Si se me bajo la presión es normal.-Dije mientras me sostenía de un muro de la entrada de la escuela.

-Ven yo te llevo para que no te canses.-Se agacho y me pidió que me subiera a su espalda y por supuesto no puedo mentir si me sentía mal.-Hacia dónde es?.

-Es derecho yo te digo.-Era de mi tamaño pero aun así me podía levantar con facilidad su postura siempre recta nunca se encorvaba y de porte elegante parecía como si estuviese describiendo un personaje de algún libro, la mecha que Yuugi tenía hacia abajo el la tenía hacia arriba.¨Yami…, porque siento que ya te conozco…¨.Estoy confundida todo está raro y distinto será por la fiebre o por algo más.

Al llegar al lugar pedí mi jugo de toronja y el pidió lo mismo que yo y me alegra que le hayase gustado, lo raro es que nunca se quejó de traerme en su espalda es más cuando trate de bajar el me volvió a subir, podría decirse que era muy amable a pesar de todo. Y así fue cuando todo comenzó a empeorar en mis sentimientos pero no me arrepiento ya que ese día conocí a alguien importante para mí.

**Uff, bueno sorry por tardarme estaba con un bloqueo mental y depresiva, para aclarar yo si tenia un hamster que se llamaba Paquito verduras pero murio porque me quede sin comida y murio dos dias despues este cap es en memoria de mi hamster.**

**Yami: Que descanse en paz, y me compadesco de su nombre.**

**Callate yo le queria llamar de otro modo pero ya me entendia por ese nombre asi que ya que**

**Iza:Mata hamsters...**

**No me digas asi, TT_TT nos vemos en el prox cap ya que Iza me ha dañado mi corazoncito. A NOTA roxana no aparecio casi en todo el cap porque esta de vacaciones... bye bye**


	11. Chapter 10 Todo por un reloj

Disclaimer : Yugioh no me pertenece y ni aunque quiera.

**Notas: -Dialogos- ¨Pensamientos¨ -/Pensamientos de Yami/-**

Cap 10.

Tan plácidamente dormida, el sol calentándome y el aire levantaba muy poco mi cobija, mi almohada doblada en dos para levantar mi cabeza y dormir cómoda, todo está perfecto nada parecía perturbar mi paz y mi tan relajante situación actual todo era paz, hasta ahora.

-Iza! Ahí te va!.-Grito una voz que para mí era panas audible y me di la media vuelta relajada y lentamente y sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta que me mojaron con un chorro a pulso de la manguera del patio trasero, me empaparon de pies a cabeza.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A MOJARME!.-

-Yo!.-Decía Yuugi desde abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hijo del demonio, vas a ver cuándo me baje de aquí.-

-Pero hasta cuando bajes!.-Se burlaba ya que bajar era difícil tenía que bajar 3 escaleras la del ático para el techo la del pasillo para el ático y la de la planta baja para el pasillo y después recorrer la cocina, la sala y pues era tardado en resumen.

-Vas a ver que a mí no se me cierra el mundo.-Empecé a ponerme en la parte de la orilla del techo y salte hacia la parte mas baja del techo y de allí hacia el suelo, me solte hasta caer de rodillas en el pasto y comencé a perseguir a los pequeños interrumpe sueños profesionales.

-Ahhh!,por favor solo quería que nos hicieras desayuno…!-Decía Roxana que fue a la primera que perseguí por incitadora ya que a un chico como Yuugi no era probable que se le háyase ocurrido a el primero.

-Perdedisa, hambrienta, incitadora, criminal, roba cepillos y interrumpe sueños.-Pare un segundo y tome la manguera y la puse en el chorro más fuerte que se podía y la comencé a mojar de pies a cabeza hasta que se pegó a la pared.-Haber Yuugi sigues tu pequeño.-

-Pero yo porque! Si ella me dijo ella tuvo la culpa ¡No!.-También que no se haga bien que lo disfruto así que también lo moje de pies a cabeza

-Chicos! ,donde están!.-Gritaba una voz dentro de la casa que era claramente la del abuelo.

-Dios me va a atrapar en el acto.-¨Idea¨.-Ten Yuugi, a correr!.-Le di a Yuugi la manguera y me senté en el suelo como si me acabase de mojar, el abuelo salió al patio trasero y nos vio todos mojados.-Mire lo que me hiso…

-Yuugi, hoy te toca hacer el desayuno, en castigo a lo que hiciste.-

-Pero yo no hice nada… me inculparon te lo juro!.-

-Es mentira abuelo el me tiro el chorro desde que estaba en el techo, no le crea.-

-Yuugi, ve a secarte y rápido al desayuno, que las chicas han de tener hambre ya.-Guiño un ojo ya que casi podía adivinar lo que había pasado.

-Si…,Roxana me las vas a pagar…-Dijo refunfuñando entre dientes

-Ven también vamos a secarnos y a cambiarnos lo bueno que todavía es temprano.-

-Porque lo dices?.-Es típico que después de momentos así no te acuerdes de lo que dijiste que harías hace como dos o tres días.

-Acuérdate que acordamos vernos con los demás en el árcade porque nos querían mostrar donde estaba ,de paso ir comer y andar por aquí y por allá…-Si aunque tenemos un buen rato en la ciudad y eso no conocemos casi nada solo se me el camino de la escuela a la casa de Yuugi y otros caminos a la redonda solamente.

-Cierto…oye que me pongo no sé qué ponerme.-

-Tienes 5 cambios de ropa y dos vestidos que compraste el sábado pasado y no sabes que ponerte.-

-Mira si compro o no ropa es problema de mi cartera pero si no sé qué ponerme es problema de mi cabeza, entiendes?.-

-Si entendí que tienes un problema mental al tratar de elegir que ponerte.-Golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano y me dirigí a buscar que ponerme y a pensar.-Y si estreno la falda que compre aquel día…,o el vestido, no ya se el pantalón negro la camisa de tirantes negra y mi suéter sin zíper negra, tu qué piensas?

-No lo sé eres demasiado disgustada.-

-Ya se me llevare esto.-Tome ropa de mi closet improvisado y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme.-Yuugi! Ven para acá.-Grite desde el baño

-Que necesitas…-

-Necesito que me digas como me veo que dices mal o bien.-Al salir del baño tenía mi camisa color blanco de manga corta cubierta por un sueter sin cierre muy sencillo ,beige y muy holgada, mi pantalón negro y mis converse negros.

-Te ves muy bien ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?.-

-La compre ayer o antier, bueno el día que me pagaron.-

-¿Cuándo vamos a poder ir a ver dónde trabajas?.-Pregunto ya que no quería que me viesen trabajar ya que me daba vergüenza el hecho de que me vieran vestida de mesera y ese tipo de cosas era penoso.

-Algún día, algún día, ¿qué horas son?.-Dije mientras me cepillaba mi cabello y lo desenredaba

-Las ocho de la mañana, nos quedan 30 minutos para llegar, oye llevas días poniéndote el mismo arreglo para el cabello ¿Por qué?.-

-Porque me gusta.-¨Mentirosa…,o no bueno estoy confundida ni yo se porque lo hago a mi no me importa que me digan los demás o si... ¡no lo se estoy muy rara!, ahora que lo pienso desde aquel día comencé a ponérmelo todos los días¨, después cuando llegamos a la casa de Yuugi el día del duelo con Kaiba, el otro Yuugi me dijo que se me veía bien la rosa azul en mi cabello que me la puse ese día muy apresuradamente y así se despidió y entro al cuarto de Yuugi y yo al mío y de Roxana.

-Ok, tenemos que irnos rápido vamos corre ,Roxana ya está en la puerta.-

-Vamos, abuelo! Ya nos vamos.-

-Ya desayunaron?.-

-Hei, nos vemos!...-Y salimos corriendo los tres por la puerta hasta que en el camino nos topamos con una fila súper extensa saliendo de una tienda de relojes.

-Porque esta tan larga la fila?.-Me pregunto Yuugi

-Han de estar regalando algo, o alguna promoción.-

-Disculpe pero para qué es la fila?.-Toco la espalda de un señor en la fila y este le contesto.

-Es el D-shock Premium collection , la increíble Premium collection está vendiéndose hoy por venta limitada.-

-Oh, el reloj.-

-Amm, no se a mí no me gustan mucho los relojes de muñeca, prefiero los cucos o los antiguos de mesa.-

-Tienes gustos de vieja Iza, miren es Honda está haciendo fila también.-Si algunos de mis gustos son de vieja pero es lo que me gusta que puedo hacer.

-Sí y parece que trae hormigas, se ha de estar haciendo del baño.-Dije riéndome de los curiosos movimientos que hacia

-Con que te gustan este tipo de cosas verdad?.-Dijo Yuugi entre risas por mi comentario anterior.-Pareces desencajar aquí

-Si eso creo, Yuugi les puedo pedir un favor pequeñito?.-

30 Minutos después.

-Yuugi porque eres tan buena gente, me duelen las patitas.-

-Lo siento, pero miren ya falta poco para entrar a la tienda…-

-Pero no creo que llegue a tiempo para cuando nosotros pasemos a la caja, tal vez por eso te dio el dinero…-¨Sabia deducción Roxana, claramente si tienes horas esperando en una fila queriendo ir al baño vas a tener demasiada carga en tu sistema y te vas a tardar…¨-Miren tres sillas vacías…-

-No Roxana…, no caigas en la tentación… acuérdate como dice el dicho ¨¨Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente¨¨ en ese caso perdemos el lugar en la fila.-

-Okey…-

-El siguiente por favor!.-

-Si!.-

-Tienes suerte muchacho es el último, ¡a todos en la fila afuera de la tienda!, ¡Discúlpenos pero el D-shock esta oficialmente agotado.-

-Así que es el último que suerte…-

-Aquí tienes, gracias por su compra-

-Gracias… voy a tomar esto.-Exclamo una persona atrás mío, extendió su mano y tomo la caja del reloj por encima de mi cabeza.

-Hey, que estás diciendo, ese D-shock no es tuyo.-

-Es cierto, por favor señor devuélvaselo a mi amigo.-¨Que haces y tu agresividad donde esta Iza¨.

-Alguien como tú no merece esto…-Tomo la manga de su suéter y la levanto dejando ver en sus dos manos 10 relojes de la misma marca pero todos de diferentes colores y edición limitada.

-Wow, ya ni yo tengo tantos relojes…-¨Loco, bueno para locos mis compañeros de clase¨

-Son diferentes variedades de relojes Suizos, en el mundo solo hay unos cuantos centenares de estos relojes, en todo Japón, no en todo el mundo nadie tiene semejante colección como la mía, ¿lo entiendes?, es por eso que esta edición de D- shock solo tiene sentido en manos de un coleccionista como yo.-

-Creo que no entiende amigo, este reloj es de mi amigo si no se lo devuelve estará en problemas.-¨Paciencia…¨

-Puedes ser un coleccionista de relojes raros pero aun así debes de seguir las reglas.-Dijo Honda a las espaldas de aquel tipo y tomándolo del cuello.

-Hola..? Policía?.-El encargado de la tienda tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a hablarle a la policía y el tipo de inmediato se fue.

-Perdón por tardarme tanto, y hacerlos esperar.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos los demás deberán estar esperando y a mí en lo personal me duelen las patitas.-

Llegamos los 4 al arcade tarde pero llegamos y los demás estaban esperándonos, Honda entrego el reloj a Miho y ella se lo puso.

-No es genial?!.-Grito emocionada y mostrando el reloj en su muñeca

-Primera vez que miro uno.-Jounouchi se veía emocionado casi a la misma potencia que Miho por el reloj

-Honda, en realidad me ayudaste mucho al ponerte en mi lugar, ¡Te amo Honda!.-

-Hem, creo que eres demasiado exagerada Miho…-Dije entre dientes.

-Te dijo que te ama Honda, Jeje, no te alegras después de esperar toda la mañana.-Comento Jounouchi en tono burlesco

-Cállate Jounouchi!.-

-Te ruborizaste Honda.-¨Síguele la burra al trigo Jeje¨ siempre soy yo la que se burla de honda antes o después de Jounouchi ahora le toca a Roxana.

-Miho, me podrías prestar el reloj solo un momento, siempre he querido hacer esto.-

-Sí, solo no lo ensucies…-

-Espera un momento!, piedra papel o tijeras, el ganador usara el reloj de Miho.-

-Aquí vamos…-

Y Jounouchi perdió tristemente perdió pero por otro lado Honda se miraba muy feliz extremadamente.

-Miren cuantas monedas salieron, lo logre.-

-Yuugi eso es una maquina tragamonedas?.-

-Sí que nunca habías visto una.-Comento sorprendido.

-No es eso, es solo que al increíble presidente se le ocurrió prohibirlas en todo el país y para jugar una como estas tienes que ir a un casino o algo así.-

-Porque las prohibió?.-

-Que según incitaban al vicio en el casino pero aunque las prohíban siguen construyendo casinos en cada terreno libre.-

-Oh, qué mal o sea que nunca has jugado una…-

-Nop, y tampoco creo que Roxana lo háyase hecho.-

-Si donde se metió…-

-En el baño, sabes que probare este juego por primera vez.-Me senté en la silla en la que Yuugi estaba y metí una moneda a la máquina y comencé a jugar, claramente a la primera no me salieron tantas monedas como a Yuugi pero a la segunda me salió un montoncito y a la tercera más y ahí pare, se cuándo parar en este tipo de juegos no es tan difícil saber la programación de la máquina.

-Genial, ya entendiste como jugar…-

-Sí, ya tengo para otro vestido.-Reí ya que eso era totalmente cierto me lo iba a gastar en eso.

-Iré al baño, ahora vengo…-Dijo Honda dirigiéndose al baño

-Pero que antojados…-

-Oigan chicos ya me tengo que ir…-

-Miho ya te vas, tan rápido?.-Exclamo Anzu sorprendida

-Si es que tengo un toque de queda muy temprano.-

-Oh entonces te lo devuelvo.-Honda al regresar del baño se dirigió con nosotros y comenzó a buscar por todas partes el reloj de Miho.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Hey, no me digas que lo perdiste.-Jounouchi tenía una expresión de decepción posiblemente o disgusto por el hecho de que honda háyase perdido el reloj ya que él lo quería usar.

-No puede ser!...-Comenzó a buscar y a quitarse múltiples capas de ropa para buscar el reloj.-Espera un momento ¡Donde esta!-

-Tranquilo Honda no tienes que llegar a los extremos…-

-Se ha ido!.-Honda había quedado en ropa interior y no era muy agradable estarlo viendo y me di la media vuelta era vergonzoso el estarlo viendo en ropa interior .-Como!, ha desaparecido!.-Todo era drama hasta que Miho le lanzo una bofetada y salió corriendo.

-Te odio, te odio!.- Y se fue.

Y tanto como se fue Honda comenzó a buscar rincón por rincón, no se podía explicar por qué se había desaparecido de un momento a otro aquel reloj. Busco y busco hasta que se cansó.

-Ya ríndete Honda, lo perdiste.-Jounouchi demasiado pesimista le replico.

-No puedo levantarme, tengo que seguir buscando, iré al baño a buscar de nuevo.-Apenas iba a levantarse cuando el hombre de los relojes le piso la mano dejándolo adolorido.

-Oh , lo siento pensé que era el trapo de la limpieza…-Honda se levantó , lo ignoro y siguió buscando, digamos que hasta debajo de las maquinas literalmente. Yuugi se dirigió a las escaleras por donde se había ido aquel hombre aprovechando que todos estaban tratando de que Honda dejase la maquina tranquila y claramente lo seguí como iba a dejar que se fuera solo a perseguí a esa persona. Subió las escaleras y yo tras de él.

-ahí esta.-Señale a las escaleras más abajo. El hombre saco de su bolsillo el reloj dejándose en total evidencia y volteo hacia nosotros. Yuugi acelero el paso y comenzamos a correr tras el.

-Lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro…-

-No te preocupes era lógico, está ahí en el cuarto de aire acondicionado.-Señale a una puerta en el siguiente piso.

-Puedo entrar yo solo?.-

-Está bien pero si las cosas se ponen mal entro ¿te parece?.-

-Está bien.-Yuugi entro al cuarto , comenzó mi inquietud y después de un tiempo comenzó a ponerse mal el ambiente.-¡Dámelo!,¡Dámelo!.

-Esto es mío.-

-Pero…-Y un golpe se escuchó y de inmediato abrí la puerta, aquel hombre no dejaba de golpear a Yuugi cada vez que el trataba de decirle que ese no era su reloj y siguió hasta sofocarlo de un golpe. Me quede fría.

-Basta déjalo.-Corrí hacia él y saque el tazer que guarde en mi bolsa por emergencias de este tipo y como no iba a hacerlo después de haber parado en el hospital cualquiera lo hacía. Corrí y este volteo y lanzo un golpe bajo en el estómago, puse en primer lugar mi bolsa con un cuaderno que llevaba adentro y el golpe se convirtió en un gran empujón.-Qué alivio que solo fue el empujón.-Mire a la espalda del hombre y algo comenzó a brillar tal y como aquella vez, lo recuerdo muy bien. El tipo se dirigió a la puerta de salida y la puerta se atranco y por más que intentaba esta no se abría.

-Parece que solo nos vemos cuando estas en el suelo…-Voltee rápidamente y mire a aquella persona y una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en mi rostro.

-No es mi culpa…ahora sí que no tengo muy buena suerte.-Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tome y me ayudo a levantarme.-Gracias, creo que si sigo cayendo de sentón voy a lastimarme más de lo que estoy.-

-No se abre!, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.-Desesperado trataba de abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno, Yami se acercó dejando ver una sombra que abarcaba casi toda la puerta, su presencia era imponente y una esencia de enojo se alcanzaba a sentir en el aire.

-Es hora del juego…-Dijo con un tono de seriedad, muy confiado de si mismo,y en un segundo el panorama cambio toda la habitación se lleno de engranajes de reloj y una silla apareció alado mío.-/Siéntate no tardare mucho/-.-¨Si ya me dolían mis piernas, veamos¨. Me senté cómodamente y me senté a mirar como si fuese un partido de futbol.-/Disfrute de la función/.-¨Lo mismo pensé yo¨. Después de decir, pensar eso le sonreí .

-Tu!.-El hombre que el cual ya había olvidado se trató de abalanzar contra Yami pero este lo paro en seco.

-Eso es peligroso.-Recién dijo eso y un péndulo colgante paso en medio de los dos.

-Qué es esto?!.-

-Vas a jugar un juego conmigo, sin embargo va a ser un Yami no Game, apostaremos el D-shock que robo.-

-Ni lo pienses!.-Tan rápido como lo dijo el D-shock fue arrebatado de sus manos por un cuco que apareció del suelo.-Mi D-shock!.-

-Pero en realidad no es tuyo.-Quede sorprendida de como manejaba la situación tan calmadamente pero firme era impresionante su forma de poner nerviosa a una persona solo con su mirada.-Si ganas este juego reconoceré que es tuyo.-

-Un juego dijiste?.-

-Aceptas?.-

-Jugare lo que sea que me tengas.-Grito en forma enojada.

-No hay necesidad de estar enojado…, las reglas son simples al iniciar el juego el cuco saldrá de nuevo y el cronometro del reloj se activara el que lo detenga más cercano a los 10 segundos ganara el juego.-

-Eso es todo?.-

-Pero…,si te excedes de los 10 segundos pienso que sabes lo que pasara, si haces esto o no dependerá de ti.-

-No te burles de mí! Por supuesto que lo hare y ganare.-¨Yo que tu no diría eso este chico es medio bueno en este tipo de juegos ¨.

-Entonces ¿Quién ira primero?.-

-Yo lo hare.-Salió el cuco y el tiempo comenzó a correr conté en mi mente hasta 9 y este lo detuvo de inmediato y el péndulo paso.-Como estuvo eso!.-el reloj paro a los 9:35 segundos

-Eres bueno ahora me toca a mí…, comienza.-Y el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo ,y fije mi mirada a él , este estaba cerrado de ojos y yo preguntándome cómo demonios iba a pararlo a tiempo después de unos segundos se lanzó a parar el reloj, el reloj paro a los 9.95 segundos.-Parece que gane…-

-Esta solo era una prueba!,¡El próximo será el bueno!.-

-Oh, ya veo entonces…-

-Pero ahora lo hare de este lado.-Comenzó a dirigirse al lado de Yami tratando de ver suerte y cual era el truco que según pensaba él había usado, Yami sin decir nada cambio de lugar y se posiciono en el lugar correspondiente.-Comienza.-Y el cronometro comenzó, parecía muy concentrado y al acabarse casi el tiempo se lanzó a apagar el cronometro pero detuvo su mano al último segundo y el péndulo callo y alcanzo a dar un buen corte en la mano, parecía que le dolía y yo que pensaba que también era una ilusión pero el corte daba el crédito de este juego si implicaba un riesgo en especial.

-Muy mal, pues entonces tomare esto…-Tomo el D-shock pero aquel hombre que agonizaba de el dolor seguía intentado de quitárselo de las manos.

-Alto!, no te lo dejare tan fácil, olvida el juego el D-shock es mío.-La cara de Yami se tornó enojada y daba miedo un ojo se alcanzaba a ver en su frente y brillaba.

-Patético…-Lo mire fijamente y me puso la piel de gallina en realidad daba miedo.-La puerta de la oscuridad está abierta.-

-Qué?!.-Su brazo se retorcía y al subirse el suéter dejo ver que sus relojes se le incrustaban en la piel y la herida de su mano en vez de sangre tenia engranajes de reloj.-Que está pasando?!

-Te asuste?.-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba.

-Claro que no! Es imposible que me des miedo.-Una risa tonta dice más de mil palabras pero el no dijo nada.

-Vámonos.-Me levante y salimos de aquel cuarto que aún seguía repleto de engranaje y al hombre gritando del terror.

-Entreguémosle el reloj a Honda para que deje de estar paranoico moviendo las maquinas,hem,puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Claro antes de que me vaya.- Se detuvo y yo igual.

-Porque siempre apareces en este tipo de situaciones?.-

-Estaré ahí cuando me necesiten.-Mostro una ligera sonrisa

-Y no te puedo ver algún otro día menos complicado?.-

-Cuenta con ello, algún otro día.-De pronto este puso el D-shock en el suelo y cambio a Yuugi.

-Hola Yuugi estas bien?.-

-Que paso aquí porque se oyen tantos gritos?.-Si el tipo aun no paraba de gritar pero para mis oídos era como si no se escuchara.

-Oh, es el encargado del aire acondicionado viendo una película de terror, le fui a preguntar si no había visto a alguien con un reloj dorado, se lo describí y me lo dio, dijo que él se lo encontró bajo las escaleras.-

-Qué raro podría jurar que algo más paso y no me lo quieres decir…-

-Nah, solo paso eso el encargado se lo quito al hombre que nos quitó el reloj en la tienda.-

-Bueno, Honda debe de estar preocupado por el reloj vamos a entregárselo…-Subió corriendo las escaleras y se paró de un dolor en su estómago.-

-No subas tan rápido te dolerá el estómago acabamos de comernos unos dulces te hará mal vamos despacio y seguro diría la tortuga.-Me hiso una cara de duda y continuo subiendo poco a poco las escaleras hasta que llegamos con los demás llegamos triunfantes mostrando el reloj al aire.

-Lo encontraron!, Si!, lo encontraron donde estaba?!.-

-Debajo de las escaleras.- Honda estaba súper emocionado y salvado ya que posiblemente si se lo daba a Miho lo dejaría de odiar y yo igualmente emocionada por él.

-Si!.-Yuugi tenía la cara percudida y llena de tierra y un pequeño moretón no muy vicible.

-¿Por qué estaría ahí?.-

-Y que le paso a tu cara Yuugi?.-Parecía que para lo que a mí no parecía no muy visible Anzu lo veía amplificado por 100, parecía mi mama.

-Quisiera bromear con eso pero no sé cómo me paso, no me acuerdo.-

-Hay Yuugi….-

-Gracias a dios, con esto poder ver a Miho a la cara.-Digamos que Honda estaba tan feliz que se puso a llorar.

-Iza…, como te pudiste haber ido sin mí, y además como me pudiste dejar en un lugar lleno de máquinas tragamonedas ya me gaste lo que me diste para la semana.-Me miro con enojo pero yo seguía en las nubes.

-Es tu culpa, tú y tus vicios.-

-Pero yo no era así, hasta que tú me pegaste tu vicio irracional con los juegos de casino.-

-Eso ya lo traigo me encantan los juegos de casino, los rompecabezas, las maquinitas de las tiendas de abarrotes, y hasta las canicas algún problema?!.-¨Ahora…,los patos le tiran a las escopetas¨

-Ya no pasa nada siempre hay una semana siguiente…-Sonrió y se burló porque también a él le toca mi semana ya que de vez en cuando me hace uno que otro favor de la escuela mientras no estoy.

-Miren bien dicen, vámonos pues mucha acción este día…-

-Que acción si solo vimos a Honda desesperado buscando el reloj.-

-Serás tu pero yo si vámonos ,adiós a todos!.-

Y nos fuimos, esta vez dormí en mi hamaca adorada, tapada hasta la cabeza, no sin antes tomarme unas gotas para dormir y caí como tronco por primera vez en la vida me dormí al instante. Tan solo sigo pensando en que momento aparecerá el de nuevo.

**Buenas, Dias,Tardes,Noches, Lo siento por la demora fue mucho tiempo lo que me tarde para el siguiente cap les prometo algo bueno, posiblemente les pongo 2 capitulos 1 mismo dia,de nuevo losiento.**

**Roxana: No se preocupen la autora no se va a seguir distrayendo viendo anime... ya esta amenazada tiene 4 dias para tener cada cap listo.**

**Iza: Si, no se crean que se va sin castigo, me mojo en el Fic pero ya veran mi venganza esto no se queda asi.**

**Yuugi: Pero si ya te vengaste conmigo...**

**Iza:Lo se pero no basta.**

**Yami: Autora!,puedo dar la despedida?**

**Si me lo pides asi dale pues**

**Yami: Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, esperando las cosas medias raras que escribe la autora...,acuerdense posibles 2 capitulos o un cap !**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 11 Un museo!

Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece ni las posibles marcas que se mencionen en el fic.

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap 11.

Un viernes de flojera, todo marcha bien, no hay tráfico, el metro estaba prácticamente solo, el clima perfecto y me levante yo sola tranquila y sin ningún problema.-Hay algo mal aquí…-

-Porque lo piensas?.-Yuugi giro su cabeza y nos detuvimos

-Es un día demasiado perfecto…, algo malo va a pasar.-

-Ahora porque andas tan paranoica?.-¨Roxana está tranquila y no está quejándose del hambre que tiene porque no hice desayuno¨

-Es raro este día me da mala espina.-

-Ya ándale entra al salón y olvídate de eso.-¨Habrá un complot entre ellos, si…, algo deben de estar tramando¨.

-No voy a entrar si ustedes no me dicen que están tramando…-Di dos pasos hacia atrás y moví mi mochila hacia enfrente tapando mi estómago.

-Ya estás muy paranoica no estamos tramando nada en lo absoluto, ya metete antes de que el maestro venga.-

-Está bien pero si me hacen algo te juro que te dejo sin desayuno el año entero.-Entre deje mis cosas en mi asiento y comencé a revisar todo de pies a cabeza buscando alguna cosa sospechosa. Al percatarme que el lugar era seguro me senté y me puse a leer el periódico que me regalaron en la estación del metro.

-De donde sacaste el periódico?.-Anzu se acercó a mí y comenzó a revisar los encabezados.

-Me lo regalaron, un chico del metro era el último que le quedaba y me lo regalo.-Cerré el periódico para verle mejor ya que el periódico tapaba su cara.

-Qué raro por lo regular no hacen eso…-

-Ven!, alguien que me entiende, este día está demasiado raro!.-

-No es para tanto, tal vez solo fue un día de suerte.-Comento Jounouchi que se había sentado en el mesa banco a mis espaldas.

-¿Algo bueno en el periódico?.-Reclamo Honda ya que se me había caído una hoja del periódico al suelo.

-Luego lo levanto, miren una excavación en Egipto y una exposición aquí en domino.-¨Si!, ya la hice este día va de mejor en mejor¨.Anzu me quito el periódico para poder leer mejor .

-Excavación en el valle de los reyes, desde mañana comienza la exposición en el museo de domino.-

-Vamos!, Vamos!, será divertido.-Grito a los 4 vientos Miho.

-El profesor que encontró la tumba es amigo de mi abuelo, comento que nos iba a enseñar las exposiciones.-

-Y porque no nos dijiste Yuugi?, nosotras viviendo ahí y no nos damos cuenta de nada…-

-No es su culpa Roxana, no ves que estaba muy ocupado comiéndose mis galletas.-

-Haber la exposición es mañana sábado, podemos ir todos juntos y comprar otras galletas en el camino.-

-Gracias Anzu!, espero y que a Yuugi no se le antojen…-Lance una mirada de ¨¨Esto es mío¨¨ y este se encogió en hombros.

-Pero no fui yo…., fue el abuelo.-

-Hablando de esto tu rompecabezas no fue descubierto en Egipto?.-

-Sí, es el rompecabezas del milenio.-

-Pero tu abuelo dijo que las personas que encontraron el rompecabezas murieron misteriosamente ¿Verdad?.-

-¡Estas maldito o algo así!?.-

-No para nada Jounouchi.-Dijo entre risas.

-Qué alivio…-Después del comentario de Jounouchi, Yuugi puso una cara de duda y a la vez de inseguridad.

-Pasa algo Yuugi?-

-No para nada, es solo…, nada.-

-Si quieres puedes contarme claro si tú quieres.-

-No enserio no pasa nada.-Sonrió tontamente.

-Bueno ya que nadie te entiende eres peor que Roxana pensando cual chico es mejor para ella y cual tiene más cuadritos.-Todos saltamos en risas menos Roxana que intento pegarme, después de eso todos quedamos de vernos en la entrada del museo mañana a las 2 de la tarde.

Al día siguiente 2:15 de la tarde…

-Roxana!, dios donde dejaste mi cepillo por el amor de dios y mi cepillo de dientes?!.-La casa era un desastre nadie encontraba nada parecía que ayer me dieron el día libre para que aguantase este día.

-Ahí te lo deje ciega!.-

-Aun ando en bata y es por tu culpa nada lo dejas en su lugar!.-

-Ya estoy listo.-

-Cállate Yuugi!.-Gritamos al unísono por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

-Yo solo decía, Iza tu cepillo lo dejo en la sala y el cepillo de dientes murió, por si querías saber.-Comento afuera del baño

-¿Cómo que murió?.-Saque mi cabeza por la puerta un poco sorprendida por el termino ¨¨murió¨¨.-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada es solo que se cayó a la taza del baño por accidente…-

-No te preocupes fue accidente, pero el cepillo ese si no me lo toquen ese es el único que puedo usar con este pelo tan lacio.-

-Faltan 15 minutos!.-

-Ya lo sé!.-Salí en bata del baño y corrí al closet improvisado tome un vestido negro con flores rosas que compre después de haber ganado las monedas en la maquina tragamonedas, me solté el pelo ya que no alcanzaba hacerme un peinado me puse una diadema negra solo para que el cabello no se me viniese a la cara, unas zapatillas de piso negras, corrí por mi bolsa y salimos corriendo. El metro estaba lleno y entramos como pudimos primero metimos a Yuugi ya que era el más pequeño y que entraba más fácilmente, después entro Roxana por un hueco y al final termine pegada en la puerta como estampa. Y después de eso literalmente nos perdimos, bueno no mucho solo nos pasamos una estación pero con la multitud preferimos salir y caminar hacia atrás esa cuadra de más.

2:30 en punto llegamos al museo después de todo el ajetreo llegamos, el abuelo ya estaba ahí y los demás igual solo faltábamos nosotros.

-Lo sentimos por llegar tarde…fue horrible.-Dije medio mareada y con el pelo revuelto

-Que les paso están con el cabello parado…-Pregunto preocupada Anzu

-No todos…,a Yuugi no le paso nada.-Bueno aunque pareciese que acabara de Salir de una montaña rusa así era su pelo.

-Oh bueno , pero como terminaron así…-Trato de alaciar mi pelo hecho nudos con un cepillo portátil que traía en su bolsa y me dejo como nueva.

-El metro, el endemoniado metro lleno...y el abuelo que nos dejó atrás.-

-Tardaron demasiado…, miren ahí viene el profesor.-Señalo a un hombre de no más de 30 años de saco verde y pantalones que le hacían juego.

-Lamento por no haberme puesto en contacto.-

-No, está bien, gracias por haberse ofrecido a mostrarnos la exposición, oh déjeme presentarte, él es el profesor Yoshibori.-

-Estoy encantado de conocerlos.-Detrás suyo se acercó otro hombre con traje amarillo y unos pocos kilos de más.-Él es el patrocinador de la exposición, él estaba a cargo de la excavación.-

-Soy Kanekura, Bienvenidos a mi museo.-El hombre le susurro algo al oído al profesor y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, señor Mutou ¿no me había contado que su nieto había completado el rompecabezas del milenio?.-

-Ah, cierto lo mencione.-De pronto los ojos de Kanekura giraron hacia Yuugi parecía sorprendido y emocionado a la vez .Mi inseguridad crecía cada vez más.

-Es este el tan rumorado rompecabezas del milenio.-Acerco sus manos al rompecabezas y en un segundo las mías se movieron tapando el rompecabezas.

-Oh, lo siento fue instantáneo.-Estaba avergonzada ya que fue una reacción totalmente mi mano.

-No te preocupes quiero verlo de cerca, no le pasara nada al rompecabezas .-Tomo el rompecabezas y por poco ahorca a Yuugi con tantos jalones que dio.

-Esto es asombroso, es una reliquia cultural de Egipto.-Gritaba emocionado. Nunca me había pasado algo así parecía un perro que no quería que tocaran su hueso.

-Kanekura es un comerciante de reliquias antiguas puedes confiar en sus ojos.-¨En sus ojos tal vez en sus manos tal vez no¨.

-Yuugi por favor déjame exhibir el rompecabezas en la exposición, por favor.-Se inclinó como señal posiblemente de súplica aunque posiblemente no sería suficiente para convencerlo.

-Ok solo por este día.-Me le quede viendo sorprendida pero supongo que ya lo debió de haber repasado en su cabeza después de todo solo lo suelta para bañarse y todavía me lo encarga.

-Ok!, gracias Yuugi.-Tomo el rompecabezas del cuello de Yuugi y agradeció de nuevo.-La exposición está agradecida con tu contribución.-

Entramos al Museo y el profesor Yoshibori nos explicó cada objeto y de donde venía, claramente todo el tiempo le sacamos la vuelta a las momias que Jounouchi miraba de lejos y planeaba como esquivar esa exposición. Miho se quedó babeando por un collar de oro incrustado de gemas era hermoso, Anzu por otro lado también estaba sorprendida por el collar y Roxana intentaba saber si era posible un robo silencioso por mi parte yo miraba de reojo el rompecabezas y a la vez leía cada una de las notas de las exposiciones .Pero digamos que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir con Jounouchi y Yuugi que estaban con el abuelo y el profesor escuchando la historia de cada uno de los objetos. Todos nos acercamos a una exposición muy vistosa y llamativa.

-Este es el juicio de anubis?.-Pregunte, las imágenes eran tan detalladas posiblemente imposibles de recrear.

-Si, antes de ir al inframundo los crímenes cometidos en vida eran juzgados usando una balanza, si el peso de los pecados hacían que la balanza se balanceara hacia un lado este sería comido por monstruos.-

-Que tenebroso.-Exclamo Jounouchi .

-Lo siguiente por ver son las momias.-El profesor se emocionó pero creo que Jounouchi no estaba muy convencido por el lado de honda se veía emocionado.

-Pero!, si no hemos visto los jarrones.-Honda se lo llevo a empujones y lo llevamos en contra de su voluntad. Caminamos hacia la exposición de momias algunas emocionadas y otros no muy convencidos.

-Por fin!, ¡ok Miho ven y salta a mi pecho!¡yo te protegeré!.-

-¡Qué lindo!.-Miho parecía no temerle a las momias y al parecer Honda esperaba otra cosa. Al momento de fijarse bien miro que Miho no era la que estaba abrazándolo.

-De repente me sentí mal ¡es la maldición de las momias!.-

-No creo que exista esa maldición Jounouchi…-Comente mientras me reía de la cara de decepción de honda. Rápidamente mire una gran exposición de una momia, Yuugi se encontraba ahí así que debía de estar interesante.-Hey!, que miras.-

-Miro esta exposición.-

-La momia se ve intacta.- Sentí un pequeño empujón, voltee a ver y era una persona de trajes blancos y algo que parecía ser un turbante, tenía una balanza entre sus manos y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?.-

-Estas no son mis lágrimas, esa figura humana cubierta de suciedad y polvo es casi una marioneta a pesar de eso el alma de un gran faraón vive dentro de ella, el lamento de esta alma se convierten en mis lágrimas.-

-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso.-¨En el antiguo Egipto era común la momificación para preservar el cuerpo y se embalsamaban cada uno de los órganos ya que cuando el faraón volviese a la vida los necesitaría, entonces ¿será cierto que está ahí dentro?...¨.El hombre de aspecto egipcio dejo de llorar y comenzó a tocar la cabeza de Yuugi revolviéndole el cabello.

-Que niño tan lindo.-Esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Yuugi y se enfureció, bueno solo se enojó.

-¿Niño?!, soy de preparatoria.-Enseguida el hombre se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Yuugi se me quedo mirando enojado como diciendo ¨¨Soy tan bajito?¨¨.

-No te preocupes Yuugi, crecerás, es más dicen que la leche te hace crecer.-Reí hasta quedarme sin aire. Los demás nos alcanzaron y evite tocar el tema claro porque si no me ahogaría con mi misma risa y entre todos sería un alboroto.

-Mira Yuugi es tu rompecabezas ahí.-Señalo Jounouchi la exhibición en la que se podían ver dos figuras de personas el señor Kanekura y otro hombre desconocido. Cuando escucharon a Jounouchi rápidamente se fueron.

-Que lindo escaparate le arreglaron.-Bueno demasiado exagerado mi comentario era una caja de vidrio eso si posicionado a la mitad de las exposiciones y a la vista de todo el mundo en pocas palabras era el centro de la exposición, tal vez Yami se sienta bien estando ahí o quizás ni se esté dando cuenta.

-Ok todos pónganse en posición tomare una foto.-Yuugi se puso del lado izquierdo de la exposición alado del rompecabezas, yo del lado derecho con Roxana y Miho en mi lado, y al lado de Yuugi , Jounouchi y Honda. Claramente éramos muchas más mujeres que hombres así que no podíamos hacer las cosas de forma pareja.

-Haber Anzu déjanos ver la fotografía.-Anzu me estiro la cámara y comencé a buscar la fotografía hasta encontrarla, quedo perfecta solo con un simple problema de las 7 sombras que debería de haber había 8 pero me hice la idea de que era la sombra de Anzu.-Quedo perfecta.-

Después de eso salimos del museo contentos todos y al pensarlo fue la mejor excursión a un museo que he tenido, la exposición tenia muchísimo más de lo que imagine era para mí un recuerdo valioso que no desearía olvidar.

-Miho esta tan emocionada!.-

-Cuando dejara de hablar en 3ra persona.-Le murmure al oído a Roxana.

-No lo sé es algo raro…-

-Profesor Yoshibori. Gracias por todo.-Agradeció el abuelo de Yuugi que ahora se convirtió en nuestro abuelo adoptivo por el momento.

-No, no agradezca, es más debo regresar al colegio.-Sin decir más se fue no sin antes de que todos le diéramos las gracias.

-Ahora que haremos?, yo esperare a que cierren para que me devuelvan el rompecabezas.- Yuugi dijo en tono de emoción

-Y yo me quedare también, Roxana quieres quedarte?.-

-Na, diviértanse yo me voy con el abuelo a comer el invita.-

-Quien dijo que yo iba a invitar, miren estos muchachos de ahora.-

-Bueno yo invito, Iza dame dinero…-Resignada saque mi cartera y le di lo que me quedaba para comidas, claro todavía me queda dinero pero si no lo administro me deja pobre.

-Adiós!.-Gritaron todos y se fueron, Yuugi y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras del museo y nos pusimos a esperar eran las 4:00pm y cerraban a las 4:30pm así que solo restaban 30 minutos no era mucho.

-Yuugi pusiste la alarma porque acuérdate que luego se me olvidan que horas son.-

-Si ya la puse me acorde al salir del museo.-

-Y…, donde deje mi celular.-

-No tienes celular.-Me miro con duda.

-Ah, cierto mi celular esta en casa.-Recordé de pronto mi casa, y todo lo que había dejado atrás, tanto me había acostumbrado a vivir en este lugar que parecía que hubiese estado aquí siempre.

-Y como es en donde tú vives?.-

-Es un vil desierto, donde en la noche son 38 °C y en la mañana 42°C y en tiempo de frio a 3°C y puede llegar a -1°C.-

-Debes de estarte cocinando todo el tiempo.-

-Si por eso no se puede caminar en la calle todos en auto, además te pega golpe de calor...-¨Me pregunto alguien me extrañara haya en casa?...¨.

**Buenos, Dias, tardes, noches!,Bueno prometido es deuda aquí vienen los 2 capítulos seguidos,bueno aquí nadamas para contarles que tenia pensado publicarlos ayer pero me tuve que dormir temprano para ir a una caminata para apoyar a una campaña contra el cáncer de mama, bueno, etc. **

**-Aquí en mi rincón de salud los invito a consientizarse no solo sobre el cáncer de mama, si no de los demás canceres presentes ya que un día de visita al doctor hace la diferencia lo digo por experiencia.-**

**Roxana: ¡Apoyen!, que nunca se sabe!.**

**Iza: Vayan a checarse al doctor regularmente,un dia que no se queden viendo la television por horas no hace daño...**

**Yami: Se debe de decir felicidades en este dia?.**

**-Depende , felicidades a las sobrevivientes y que sigan luchando las que están a la mitad de el camino, que no hay nada imposible en este mundo este día 19/octubre/14, día de la lucha contra el cáncer de mama .-**

**Bueno, pongan en Next para el siguiente capitulo **


	13. Chapter 12 Tu mente, mi mente

Disclaimer:Yugioh no me pertenece ni me pertenecera, etc, etc...

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨ -Dialogos-

Cap 12.

Paso un Rato hasta que la alarma sonó.

-Ya es hora de ir por mi Rompecabezas.-Dijo acomodándose la espalda ya que los dos estábamos sentados encorvados.

-Por fin!.-Dije aliviada. Entramos al museo y no llevábamos 10 pasos cuando nos perdimos.

-Este museo es un laberinto…, mira es el egipcio de hace rato.-Señalo.

-Mira tú rompecabezas.-Sonreí muy poco ya que no hacia migas con el hombre de traje blanco.

-Mi rompecabezas!.-

-No, espera ¿fuiste tú el que lo resolvió?.-Sorprendido, parecía no creer el hecho de que un pequeño como Yuugi pudiese completar dicho rompecabezas.

-Si!, fue muy difícil pero al final lo resolví, claro tuve un poco de ayuda.-Me volteo a ver y le devolví la sonrisa.-Pero porque tienes mi rompecabezas?.-El hombre se quedó como pensando por un corto tiempo hasta que me llamo la atención una llave que parecía dirigirse a la frente de Yuugi, después de que toco la frente de Yuugi la sujete con fuerza y esta me dejo sin ver por un corto tiempo.

-Donde demonios estoy ahora?!.-Era un pasillo con un aspecto extraño todo era oscuro y 3 puertas se iluminaron. Abrí una y en su interior había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y un árbol de cerezo y al ver a una esquina la habitación se veía una mancha negra que comenzaba a expandirse por la habitación lo único que había en esa esquina era un pequeño cuaderno de cuero y dos rosas una negra y otra azul, me acerque a tocar la mancha negra y esta se expandió mas como si cada vez que la tocara se expandía aún más. Abrí el cuaderno y este tenía cosas escritas pero de un momento a otro se borró todo.-Es como si cada cosa que tocase se dañara.-

En ese momento me sentí muy triste ya que al caminar todo se marchitaba a mi paso. Salí de la habitación y trate de abrí otra esta era de color café era una puerta de total madera pero estaba atrancada, pase a la otra y me dirigió a otro pasillo. Una de las 2 puertas estaba cerrada y la otra abierta. La que estaba abierta tenía muchos juguetes era una habitación de un niño a mi parecer, la cerrada tenía un ojo en su diseño tétrico , tenía miedo de abrirla pero aun así la entre abrí y esta dejo ver a Yami y al Hombre de blanco, hablaban mas no escuchaba. Toqué la puerta.

-Pasa, está abierto.-Entre y rápido corrí a ver si estaba bien.-Eso si es tener educación mi querido amigo.

-Interrumpo algo?.-

-No, aun así gracias por visitarme.-Volteo hacia mí y sonrió, después quito la sonrisa y puso esa cara de seriedad tan típica del.-¿Me dirás porque has venido hasta aquí o no?

-Solo por modales te contestare la pregunta, vine a aprender el poder secreto del rompecabezas del milenio.-

-Así que sabes la existencia del rompecabezas.-

-El rompecabezas del milenio es un artículo oscuro, por 3000 años estuvo en la tumba de un faraón, he oído que lo usaba para revelar y juzgar a las personas.-

-Entonces viniste con el poder de un artículo?.-

-Es el poder de mi llave, me permite entrar en las mentes de las personas, también poseo la balanza del milenio, me permite medir los pecados de a quien se juzga, pero desconozco el poder del rompecabezas del milenio.-

-¿Entraste en mi mente para poder encontrar la respuesta?.-

-Viendo tu habitación puedo saber que hay un gran poder en ella, si necesito el poder mi familia lo tomara.-

-Familia?.-Me dirigí poco a poco a su lado hasta llegar a él ,por raro que parezca me sentía muy segura así, pero más que nada sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, tal vez sería para pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí, no lo sé es un sentimiento involuntario.-Es cierto que el poder del rompecabezas esta en mi habitación pero no puedo decírtelo tan fácilmente, ¿Entiendes?, es hora del juego, si ganas te diré el secreto del rompecabezas del milenio, en algún lugar está mi verdadera habitación, ¿la puedes encontrar?.- Esto era serio estaba en medio de dos personas y Yami estaba dispuesto a jugar aun conmigo dentro de su campo de juego pero aun así debía confiar en el que más debía hacer.

-Creo que olvide decir que cuando entro a la mente de una persona puedo manipularla a mi gusto por supuesto que también puedo destruir su personalidad y todo lo que conlleva, acepto el juego y encontrare tu habitación.-¨Porque todos se confían esta persona no sabe que el que se confía pierde…¨.

-Entonces crees que será tan fácil, a mí también se me olvido decirte algo, el juego no es tan sencillo es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees.-El panorama cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de aquella habitación oscura y tenebrosa a un iluminado laberinto con múltiples puertas.

-Es un laberinto?...-¨Que dije pocas veces me equivoco¨

-¿Qué sucede? El juego no empieza hasta que te muevas…-El egipcio muy confiado se dirigió a abrir su primera puerta todo parecía muy bien hasta que volteo hacia arriba, una gigantesca bola de demolición cayó casi aplastándolo.

-No crees que es un poco exagerado?.-Le murmure.

-No lo estoy haciendo yo…-Yami se volteo y me tomo del brazo y pasamos de esa habitación laberíntica a la habitación de antes.

-Sabes que habeses terminas impresionándome.-

-En forma buena o mala?.-

-De las 3 formas….-

-Como llegaste a mi habitación, es mas a la mente de Yuugi…?-

-Mira cómo te explico…, estábamos ahí como si nada buscando el rompecabezas en el museo cuando nos topamos con él , le puso la llave en la frente de Yuugi , después la tome y aparecí en un pasillo abrí todas las puertas y una me llevo a otro pasillo con dos puertas , una era la tuya y toque y me dijiste que pasara….así llegue.-

-Es como si estuvieran unidas por una puerta…-

-Sip, lo que no se es porque…, bueno me das un tour?.-Comente entre risas.

-No puedo darte un tour de un lugar que no conozco…-

-Es tu habitación deberías conocerla…, bueno ni yo conocía la mía te comprendo en esta ocasión.-

-Por qué puerta dijiste que entraste?.-Salimos de la habitación y señale con el dedo una puerta al fondo del pasillo muy lejos.

-Por allí.-La puerta era enorme pero muy liviana de color caoba muy lisa a pesar de parecer rugosa.-Hace mucho que está dentro del laberinto deberíamos ir a ver si no se ha muerto aun.-

-Si tú quieres ir vamos.-Esta vez no tomo mi brazo si no mi mano y aparecimos en un cuarto con una silla similar a la del primer cuarto , soltó mi mano y se sentó en la silla yo me senté en el brazo derecho de la silla ya que en realidad estaba cansada.

-Oye porque siento cansancio si estoy en tu mente?.-

-Mmm diría que le cansancio es mental pero estando en mi mente no deberías sentirlo…-Un sonido se oyó un rechinido cerca de donde estábamos.-Parece que ha avanzado mucho mi contendiente.

-Tiene persistencia eso es bueno…-

-Si yo perdí la persistencia al estar buscando en el laberinto mi habitación.-

-No la encontraste.-

-No.-La puerta comenzó a rechinar y el hombre de blanco entro.-Yo.-

-Esta es la puerta… es la puerta.-El pobre hombre estaba cansado agitado y todas las definiciones restantes daba lastima el hecho que nunca la encontraría y posiblemente Yami se sentía igual.-Por fin encontré la habitación verdadera?...-El piso se abrió y este cayo bueno no cayo se sostuvo al último minuto de la orilla.-¡Si caigo en la oscuridad jamás podre salir!...-

-Este es el final…-Estaba nerviosa porque en realidad parecía que lo iba a dejar caer, cuando menos pensé se inclinó y estiro su mano.- Esta bien, esta mano no es una trampa…-

-Que nerviosa me pusiste -Levanto al hombre y se alejó.

-Dudabas de mí?...-

-Te juro que si me vuelves a dar sustos así, te desconozco.-Estaba un poquito indignada por la forma en que lo dijo pero al final me reí.

-Estoy en deuda contigo.-Dijo en voz baja el hombre que aún seguía en el suelo.

-Husmear en las mentes de otros es mal hobby.-

-¿Perdí?.-

-No tal vez es el inicio…-El egipcio se levantó y salió por la misma puerta que entro sin decir mas que ¨¨hasta luego¨¨.

-¿Oye y cuando nos volveremos a ver?.-

-Si quieres nos vemos en el techo cuando todos se duerman y podemos hablar mejor, claro si tú quieres.-Se le notaba mucha seguridad en su comentario asi que no dude.

-Claro te espero!.-Salí por la puerta y aparecí en el museo.

-Estuvieron sin moverse un buen rato….¿estás bien?.-

-Sip, muy bien, vámonos ya.-

-Espera el hombre también necesita ayuda.-Parecía preocupado pero bueno no tenía la culpa un hombre que no se mueve por un tiempo y luego se cae pues no es muy normal.

-Uff… ya que , te sientes bien?.-Dije de mal modo ya que no estaba muy contenta con él.

-Oh, estoy bien, déjame regresarte esto.-

-Gracias!.-Tomo el rompecabezas muy feliz.

-No me agradezcas aun así estoy en deuda contigo de todos modos.-¨Que no se te salga decirle¨

-Te preste algo?.-

-No, me refiero a tu otro yo.- Le hice una cara como la que hace cualquier mama cuando quiere que te calles.

-¿Mi otro yo? ¿ de que habla? ¿Se siente bien?...-Hice un gesto de Shhh, haciendo saber que él no se había enterado aun de ello y que debía dejar de hablar de ello.

-Pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

-No soy pequeño!, me llamo Yuugi!.-

-Ven, vámonos Yuugi, es hora de irnos que nos va a regañar el abuelo…-

-Yuugi, aún tengo que hacer cosas aquí así que nos veremos pronto.-Nos dimos la vuelta y seguimos andando.

-Iza!, podemos pasar al auto servicio?.-

-Para que quieres pasar…?-

-Quiero comprar leche…-Dijo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

-Si vamos a pasar pero compra entera sabe mejor que la light.-

-Anotado!.-

Es lo más divertido que he visto, ver a Yuugi mirando y preguntando por leche, pero al final termino con una de las marcas más conocidas y salió feliz y contento de la tienda, al llegar a la casa hiso su cena y tomo 2 vasos de leche y se fue a dormir, yo en particular me hice un pan con mantequilla y me fui al techo a esperar a que Yuugi se durmiese completamente. No paso mucho tiempo para eso, Yuugi se desconectó del mundo y Yami entro, pero ni ruido hiso que cuando llego al techo ni me di cuenta.

-No te hice esperar mucho?.-Venia en la pijama con la que Yuugi se había acostado, se veía curioso ya que parecía quedarle un poquito chico, pero nada significativo.

-No, acabo de llegar, en si me descubriste comiendo.-Tenia mi pan en las manos y boronas en mi pijama, que era más un vestido largo con un pants blanco. Se sentó alado mío y no dijimos más, no me salían palabras de la boca, donde había quedado la chica que nunca se callaba, me siento nerviosa, ¿De qué?.-Mira hoy hay luna llena se ve muy grande.-

-Sí, se ve enorme, no recuerdo haberla visto así de grande.-Se acostó mirando las estrellas, rara vez se ven así por las luces de la ciudad pero hoy brillaban más que nunca.

-Solo había visto estrellas así una vez, un día hubo un apagón en toda la ciudad, hacía calor y todo el mundo salió a tomar aire y dormir afuera las estrellas brillaban justo de esta manera…- ¨No habla, lo estaré aburriendo, será que se siente mal o algo parecido?¨.

-Ya se!, ven vamos a una parte.-Bajo las escaleras del ático y al estar en el pasillo me tomo del brazo, abrió la ventana del cuarto de Yuugi y trato de salir por ella.

-Que estás haciendo?.-

-No preguntes, vamos.-Salto hasta el suelo y yo lo seguí, no sé cómo demonios pude saltar de lo cansada que me sentía pero parecía que mi cuerpo tomaba fuerza poco a poco. Íbamos corriendo por la calle en pijama y la poca gente en la calle nos miraba raro pero me daba igual solo me concentre en alcanzarlo y me entro en la cabeza que me hacía falta condición física.-Llegamos.-

-Es hermoso, como sabias que había algo así en la ciudad?.-Era un hermoso invernadero, que en su interior tenia miles de plantas de distintos tipos.

-Lo mire en un folleto cuando me invitaste a comer, lo tome y me dirigí por él, en si lo traigo en mi bolsillo.-¨Nota: encontrar un pijama con bolsillos¨

-Tienes mejor sentido de la orientación que yo…, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de traerme-Estaba fascinada era increíblemente enorme, además que su ubicación no era muy visible, y él se tomó el tiempo de traerme fue un gran gesto de su parte.

-No hay de que además yo quería venir contigo a verlas, tal vez me puedes enseñar un poco de estas plantas.- ¨No creo que le gusten las plantas pero ¿Por qué no?.-Mira hay unos rosales.-Era un rosal que apenas retoñaba, sus flores serian de color rojo pero no un rojo cualquiera este era un rojo carmesí.

-Y estos que son?-

-Estas son Lilis blancas.- Las rosas y las Lilis eran mis flores favoritas eran tan hermosas y cada pétalo tan delicado. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el ambiente se perdió con un estornudo mío.-Ahí lo siento tengo alergia al polvo ahorita me vino una oleada de polvo.-

-No tienes frio?.-

-No aun esta pasable el aire, oye que se siente estar en medio de una exposición arqueológica importante?.- Tome una hoja caída y la use en forma de micrófono parecía de las noticias.

-No lo sé bien, pienso, oh, ahora que lo recuerdo gracias por proteger tanto el rompecabezas, te mire como no le quitabas la vista de encima ni por un segundo.-

-No iba a dejar que lo robaran con alguien dentro, eso sería secuestro.-A lo último termine con una pequeña risa ya que en si era la única además del egipcio que sabía de su existencia.

-Aun desconfías de mí?.-Parecía que lo preguntaba en serio.

-No, estoy segura, porque me lo preguntas?.-

-Por nada, es solo que te mirabas muy nerviosa, cuando el hombre se cayó pensaste que no lo iba a ayudar.-

-Para decirte la verdad, al principio dude pero cuando comenzaste a poner esa cara supe que lo harías de una forma u otra.-

-O sea que soy predecible?.-

-No, claro que no sé, es decir una persona normal no dejaría que alguien se cayese a un vacío sin fondo…-De pronto se acercó puso su cara frente a la mía mirándome directamente, esto hacia que yo me hiciera hacia atrás, nerviosa para nada o eso creía, hasta que levanto su mano y me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Y ahora lo soy?.-

-Nunca dije que lo fueras ocurrente eso asusta a cualquiera.-Mi tono era de enojo pero nervioso y añadido con un torbellino de sensaciones y pensamientos en mi mente.

-Tranquila, ven creo que ya es hora de irnos, que luego te toca megáfono en las mañanas.-Nos reímos, y así terminamos nuestro pequeño recorrido.

Este día fue raro y lindo a la vez, fue un grato detalle el de Yami el llevarme a ese invernadero, si esto es un sueño por favor nadie me despierte.

**Buenos dias tardes, noches, aqui esta el segundo,digamos que nuestro querido Yami es un poco ocurrente, y eso no lo podemos cambiar pero hay algo bueno hoy, se puso una camisa rosa por el conmemorativo de el 19 de octubre.**

**Yami: No lo se , yo la miro de color blanco...-**

**No Yami esta fue la que decoloraste en la lavadora, la de concientisacion de el 19 de octubre esta en la silla ahi la estoy viendo.**

**Roxana: Bueno este dia fue de color rosa, tal y como el corazon...**

**Iza: El corazon es rojo...**

**Roxana : pero no el corazon enamorado...*w***

**Iza: dejame tranquila, bueno aderaverchi , adios, bye bye nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adios.**

**Siguiente cap pronto !**


	14. Chapter 13 Mente expuesta

Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece ni me pertenecera jamas en la vida lastimosamente.

Nota: -Dialogos- ¨Pensamientos¨ **~Voces distintas~**

Son las 11:00 pm y el teléfono comienza a sonar con una intensidad inigualable, bueno no es que suene más de lo normal pero tenerlo a un lado no beneficia, nadie se levanta ya que posiblemente podría ser una de dos el banco o un extorsionador con insomnio, pero de tanto que sonaba levante mi brazo y alcance el teléfono.

-Buenooo…-Mi voz era como de un perro atropellado y ronco que mas puedo decir.

-Se encuentra el señor Mutou? Hablamos del hospital.-He ahí cuando me levante sentándome a la orilla de la hamaca.

-Ahora se lo paso espere un minuto.-Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Yuugi y por consiguiente Yami así que antes de todo fui a revisar la habitación de Yuugi. Abrí la puerta y mire a Yuugi dormido y al rompecabezas en el mueble, me bastaba con que estuviera ahí. -Qué alivio.-¨Entonces?¨.Toque la puerta de la habitación del abuelo y este no salió, el cuarto estaba vacío. Tome el teléfono de nuevo y lo puse en mi oído.-A cuál de los dos busca?.-

-A Yuugi Mutou.-

-Déjeme lo despierto.-El corazón se me hacía chiquito y la presión bajaba temía de que fuese algo malo.-Yuugi!, despiértate hablan del hospital…-Lo movió de un lado a otro con todas mis fuerzas. Tomo el teléfono medio dormido y contesto.

-Bueno?, si , está bien, no en un segundo llegamos.-Se notaba que algo malo había pasado y antes de que me dijese que fuéramos desperté a Roxana y nos fuimos en pijama.

Llegando al hospital los demás estaban ahí, el profesor Yoshibori era el que estaba en el hospital, y a poca información supe que fue por una caída de un segundo piso, totalmente imposible que fuese un accidente a mi parecer. El abuelo salió después de un buen rato y todos nos levantamos para tratar de saber más.

-Estará bien?.-Pregunto Anzu preocupada y con el semblante todos preguntábamos eso.

-Parece que vivirá…-Se notaba que estaba triste y su mirada iba poco a poco cayéndose al suelo.-Ya es tarde, es mejor que vuelvan a dormir.-

-Y tú?.-

-Yo me quedare el resto de la noche.-Yuugi también quería hacerlo pero mañana había escuela y sabia que quedarse era imposible en ese momento.

Todos nos retiramos entre confundidos y aturdidos por la situación aunque la esperanza de que mejorase seguía presente. En el camino comenzamos a platicar y a pensar cómo era posible que dicho accidente pudiese haber ocurrido.

-Primero Kanekura, el dueño del museo y ahora el profesor?, mucha coincidencia.- Anzu parecía que hablaba de una tipo conspiración en contra de y Roxana pensaba igual, mientras que otros pensábamos en cosas distintas.

-Fueron dos personas que estuvieron en la excavación…-Comente entre muchas de mis especulaciones estas dieron en el blanco.

-Es la maldición, la maldición de la momia!.- La paranoia era común en Jounouchi pero entre todos?.-Es por husmear en tumbas ajenas…-

-Miho está asustada!.-Grito con la fuerza de su vida o así se sintió.

-No Miho, la que está asustada estoy yo no grites en mis oídos….-Mi cabeza maquinaba de mil maneras pero no alcanzaba a comprender, y posiblemente por primera vez mi mente estaba en blanco.

-No se preocupen por nada, no es posible que exista esa maldición… y si existiera yo te protegería con mi vida.-Honda parecía estar en su momento de apogeo con Miho tratándose de hacer el valiente, era tan raro…, desesperado, quisiese comprenderlo pero cada vez la teoría de la maldición tomaba más protagonismo.

Después de caminar unas cuadras más nos separamos y volvimos a nuestro sueño principal, un domingo demasiado desvelado para mi parecer, desearía que hubiese llamado el banco.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para hacer la comida para el receso y nos fuimos todos tranquilamente a la escuela. Al llegar al salón estaban Jounouchi y Honda, el primero con una serie de cosas en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Jounouchi?!.- Replico ya que Jounouchi le puso un collar de ajos en el cuello.

-Que es todo eso Jounouchi?...-Pregunte, tenía millones de collares de ajos bolsitas con popurrí, amuletos, medallones y brazaletes.

-Hay que prepararnos!, para que no nos alcance la maldición!.-

-¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?!, no vendrá por nosotros!, las maldiciones no existen.-

-Déjame en paz, por dios, Iza no necesitan un amuleto?.-

-Te pareces a esos vendedores que están en los templos, no te preocupes yo siempre llevo algo para cosas como esas, posiblemente a Yuugi y a Roxana les interesen.-

-Vez Honda!, Iza si se prepara.-

-Que nunca te diste cuenta que lo traigo todos los días?...-Jounouchi puso una cara de duda, hasta que señale mi collar. Era un pequeño péndulo que había conseguido en un viaje era de una piedra azul turquesa muy hermosa con unos pequeños golpes a los lados pero eso no quitaba lo lindo que estaba.

-Esa no es una protección!.-

-Mira también tengo este.-Le mostré mi brazalete de color rojo que siempre llevaba a la escuela, según que para evitar mal de ojo y varias cosas, yo lo usaba por que se veía bien con el uniforme.

-Ese si…-Era una bola humana entre sus múltiples cosas, y ahí nos verás a todos con collares de ajos y amuletos toda la clase y el salón comenzaba a apestar a ajo.

En la clase de educación física nos formaron en 5 filas de 6 personas, en total con nosotras éramos 30 alumnos era fácil acomodarnos.

-Hay que preparar el campo, Yuugi podrías ir por el marcador de cal?.-Yuugi sin replicar fue al almacén por el marcador.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que escuche un grito pequeño que venía de ahí, rápido corrí a revisar y era Yuugi que por un pelo se salvó de ser aplastado por unas vigas que estaban recargadas.

-Dios, ten más cuidado, me vas a dar un infarto uno de estos días , le diré a Jounouchi que te devuelva los ajos.-

-Fue un accidente…-Dijo entre risas.

-Como quiera vamos a la enfermería para revisarte.-Nos fuimos a la enfermería y en el transcurso de espera les mande un mensaje a todos pero solo contestaron Roxana, Honda y Jounouchi , comprendo que Miho no contestara pierde su celular a cada rato pero Anzu era el problema ella siempre me contesta hasta para pedir papel en el baño. Al salir de la enfermería solo Jounouchi y Honda llegaron, Roxana se quedó con Miho para explicarle algo que no entendió como todos los días.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado.-

-Sí estuvo muy cerca.-Tenia una de sus manos en la nuca y se reía, creo que de este tipo de reacciones viene el dicho de ¨¨Es mejor reír que llorar¨¨ posiblemente.

-Como miembro del club de limpieza no puedo permitir eso.-No termino de decir eso cuando mire que una pelota de basketball venia hacia Yuugi, rápidamente la atrape era un lanzamiento muy bien dado ya que pocas veces una pelota de basketball duele al atraparla.

-Dios santo, quien lanzo la pelota lo hiso con mucha fuerza.-Estaba adolorida agite mis manos y corrí por las escaleras para saber quien la había tirado pero no había nadie solo estaba Anzu corriendo.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería, tienes una quemadura del impacto.-

-No como crees esta solo rojo.-

-Como quiera vamos.-Los 3 me empujaron hasta la enfermería , Jounouchi y Honda se quedaron afuera, mis dos manos fueron lavadas y vendadas por mí , esta enfermera no puede seguir faltando los lunes por sus copitas de más el fin de semana.-Como la atrapaste así de rápido?!.-Yuugi estaba fascinado con lo que había hecho con la pelota.

-Yo jugaba Basketball en el equipo mixto de la escuela y en el equipo de varias escuelas anteriores.-En si era buena pero me aburrió y deje de jugar prefería descansar en las bancas.-

-Es genial, gracias por ayudarme si no hubiese caído de las escaleras y me hubiese dado un buen golpe.-

-Si déjame voy y me lavo otra vez las manos para ya acabar de vendármelas.-En realidad no tenía que hacerlo pero me sentía vigilada dejaría a Yuugi solo mientras yo miraba por un pequeño hoyo en la puerta del baño. En eso no mal tarde en cerrar la puerta cuando Anzu que estaba atrás de un plástico que cubría una cama salto sobre Yuugi tratando de hacerle daño, en eso tome un libro y la golpe en la cara, en si no titube en hacerlo solo sentí que debía hacerlo y era mejor que no la pensara mucho.

-Qué te pasa Anzu?!.-Anzu se levantó y los demás entraron a ayudar a Yuugi.- Todo el día has tratado de hacerle daño a Yuugi!.-

-Que está pasando?.-Pregunto Yuugi en el suelo, estaba furiosa, como si no la hubiera notado detrás de las pesas y por las escaleras.

-Muéstrame tu verdadero poder, solo así podremos arreglar las cosas.-Su voz era la de aquel hombre egipcio del otro día cuyo nombre no me aprendí.

-Tu sabes, que no lo sabe!, déjame que te parta la cara no me importa que sea Anzu.-¨Bueno no es que no me importe pero eso ya fue intento de homicidio¨.

-Qué les pasa a las dos?!.-Grito Jounouchi.

-Cállate Jounouchi no te metas!.-Anzu salió corriendo y yo detrás de ella. Corrí hasta que la perdí de vista, le mande un mensaje a Honda si la habían visto y me escribió que no que aún no la hayaban.-Demonios!, donde estas!, ya se.-¨Un lugar donde nadie se espera hallarla, el techo¨, tome mil atajos hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al techo Yuugi corría al igual que yo detrás de Anzu lo arrebase y abrí las puerta estaba pesada así que no fue mucho el impulso.-Donde estas!?.-Llegue primero y mire como mi suposición tomaba forma.

-Creo que llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé.-

-Tratas de matarlo?!.-En eso Yuugi paso por las puertas y la atención del egipcio se volcó a él.

-He estado presionándolo, para que su otro yo salga, pero parece que no quiere parecer.-

-Tú crees que va a salir así?.-

-De que están hablando?...-Yuugi era ajeno a la discusión en la que yo parecía gato boca arriba.

-Para poder conocer al otro tendré que usar otro método…presta atención, tu amiga es mi marioneta.-Apunto con su mano a Anzu que literalmente colgaba de un hilo.-Hará lo que yo le diga, y para que sea doble o nada aprovechare que tu otra amiga está aquí.-Espejos comenzaron a rodearme hasta tapar totalmente mi vista de lo que pasaba afuera, y para decir la verdad detesto los espejos. Había 10 espejos de forma rectangular a mi alrededor y uno más en forma de decágono tapando el techo de la figura.

-Sal ahora, enfádate, enloquece, entristece.- ¨No salgas maldita sea es torpe o que…¨

-Shadi!.-Estaba más que furioso podría decirse mmm, no se una mejor palabra para eso, los espejos no me reflejaban, no había un reflejo que ver todos estaban vacíos.-Estas bien?.-Pregunto con voz golpeada.

-No te preocupes, tu sigue.-

-Como te atreves a usarlas en un juego.-

-Ella tiene su propio juego aparte, pero arreglare cuentas contigo sin importar que pase.-¨Un juego, rayos en que me metí yo debería estar en este momento en el sofá viendo televisión o jugando videojuegos¨.-Si pierdes el juego, las perderás a las dos, si ganas no garantizara el hecho de que una de ellas conserve su cordura, ella jugara por su cordura.-

-No veo nada no hay agujeros por donde mirar.-

-En su desesperado intento por salir perderá poco a poco la tranquilidad, la audición hasta que al final la domine la locura.-Era irritante, pero totalmente cierto tenía que buscar en que entretenerme y que hacer para conservar la calma se me ocurrió comenzar a contar pero pensar en números me desesperaba más así que comencé a tararear una canción que oi en la radio.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de oírte, dime las reglas.-Tararee hasta que deje de oir lo que pasaba afuera, no veo, no escucho.

¨Que hago demonios, no veo ni escucho, golpear los espejos no funciona¨.-/¨No los golpees!¨/-

**~No puedes escapar~**

¨No puedo salir!, que alguien me saque me duele la cabeza¨.-/¨No te golpees contra los espejos!¨/-

**~No oyes nada~**

¨No escucho nada¨.-/¨Trata de escucharme¨/-

**~Estas sola~**

¨No veo nada, estoy sola, totalmente sola¨. Un crujido se escucha como si se estuviese rompiendo algo.-/¨Por favor, no te sigas golpeando, si no otra de mis estatuas se romperá.¨/-

**~Estas rota~**

¨Estoy rota, quien querría algo ya destrozado, mi único deseo en este momento, es desaparecer.- Me siento cansada , recargo mi cabeza en el vidrio y sigo viendo al vacío.

-Excelente pero es el principio aun, es siguiente juego será el de ella.-Se metió a donde yo estaba y trate de pararme lo más rápido que pude pero no podía mantenerme de pie.-La reglas son sencillas en las 10 placas de espejo aparecerán las 10 personas más importantes para ti, tienes que elegir uno de los 10 y destruirlo para que los otros vivan, tienes 30 segundos para elegir que espejo destruir, la vida de 9 personas esta en tus manos .-

-Quieres que me deshaga de alguien importante para mí, y si no quiero destruir ninguno?.-

-Entonces todos se romperán pasando los 30 segundos.-En los espejos aparecieron, mi mama, mi papa, mi hermano, Anzu, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi, Roxana, Yuugi y Yami.

-Esto es imposible, no se puede elegir sacrificar una vida por la de otros.-Lo que hiciese era nulo no se podía detener el juego era uno o todos.

-Los 30 segundos comienzan ahora.- Al decir eso desapareció, solo dejando un martillo pequeño.

~Te quedaras sola~

-Qué debo hacer estas 10 personas son prácticamente las personas a las cuales mas quiero yo.-¨Es uno o son todos, debe de haber una forma para poder evitarlo, son sus reflejos, espera un segundo¨. - En ninguno de los 10 me reflejaba porque su contenido estaba ocupado en el único que me reflejaba fue en la que estaba arriba de mí, será posible.-¨Si yo destruyo el espejo de arriba, mi reflejo, no tendría que sacrificar a nadie¨.

**~Destrúyete, destrúyelos a todos~**

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome la poca fuerza que me quedaba y lanze el martillo hacia arriba y lo solté para cubrirme la cara de los posibles fragmentos de vidrio que pudiesen caer, pero inmediatamente el circulo desapareció.

-Cómo es posible?!, lo hiciste en menos de 15 segundos a quien elegiste?.- Yami no creía posible que mi cabeza con lo dañada que la habían dejado pudiese tomar una decisión así.

-Elegí mi reflejo.-

-Pero tu reflejo no estaba ahí …-

-Si lo estaba, solo que lo carbure hasta el último segundo, preferiría perder mi cordura a perder a alguna persona cercana.-Sonreí con lo poco de felicidad que me quedaba.

-Es imposible que alguien prefiriese dar su vida por otros, a todos los que he juzgado con este método has sido la única que ha hecho eso… , el daño mental, tus recuerdos, es imposible.-¨Realmente es imposible?¨.

-No lo creo, yo no soy como las demás personas, tengo mis secretos para mantenerme tranquila.-Guiñe un ojo haciendo que se enfureciese un poco más.-No te servirá de nada ponerme en esas situaciones mi amigo.-¨Realmente que hubiese pasado si no hubiese hecho lo que hice, de verdad ellos hubieran…,desaparecido?¨.

-No servirá de nada confundirnos con ilusiones.-Yami volteo un segundo a donde Anzu estaba y observo como la cuerda se rompía corrimos hasta donde estaba para tratar de evitar que cállese hasta que nos percatamos de Jounouchi quien sostenia la tabla donde Anzu estaba parada.

-Anzu!, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes! .- Grito Jounouchi sin saber de qué estábamos nosotros arriba. Shadi se quedó viendo sin entender lo que sucedía, Jounouchi ayudaba a Anzu yo sostenía la tabla desde donde podía.

-¿Sabes de donde viene la verdadera fuerza?.-¨Creer en las personas, aunque a veces sea difícil, lo he entendido, gracias, por fin entendí que aunque algunas personas dañen… no todas son así, Yami confió en mi al momento de que yo jugaba, su voz casi inaudible me dio la fuerza para levantarme y pensar con claridad.¨ La estatua de Shadi se rompió dejando caer una figura colgada a la mano de Anzu y ella reacciono bueno lógicamente gritando y demás está colgada de un 3er piso es lógico.

-¿Qué hago aquí?!.- Grito y se puso de rodillas.

-Apurate y regresa al techo!.- Jounouchi ya se había cansado de Anzu comenzó a moverse y a tratar de subir al techo pero algo pasaba con Jounouchi la tabla comenzó a cambio a Yuugi y le grite que se subiese en mi espalda para que alcanzase a Anzu claramente no su mano y ella comenzó a subir la cerca de el techo, baje a Yuugi y todos estábamos a salvo por el momento.

-Rayos Yuugi bájale a la comida pesas mucho …-

-No es que pese mucho es que tus no pesas nada.-

-Claro que sí, peso 39 kilos.-Hice pucheros.-Están todos bien?!.- Pregunte refiriéndome a Jounouchi percatándome que Honda estaba colgado de él.

-No puedo morir sin convertirme antes en presidente de clase.-

-Ya fui es mejor que lo olvides es un fastidio, muchas quejas...- Todos comenzamos a reír parecía que nada había pasado.

-Oigan me duele la cara…-

-Amm, tengo que ayudar a los demás a subir je bueno adiós!.- Me retire lo más que pude y cuando estuve lo más lejos posible corrí.

-HEY!, espera ya subieron, espera aquí necesito una explicación!.-No pude llegar a la puerta así que me mantuve corriendo en círculos hasta que Roxana llego.

-Eee…, de que me perdí?.-

Después de la explicación Roxana no estaba ayudando a Miho en si nunca llego, Roxana se quedó dormida en el baño y cuando despertó nos buscó por doquier hasta llegar aquí, en cuanto a Miho se cansó de esperarla cuando estábamos en la enfermería ella estaba ahí pero con el calor del momento nunca la vi y en cuanto a Shadi nunca mire cuando se fue.

¨La voz que nunca quise escuchar, la que me atormenta siempre está presente nunca la olvido¨.

**Buenos dias, tardes , noches sorry por la tardanza un pequeño accidente con el fic, ustedes dirian la autora nesesita un collar de ajos y amuletos para que no le pasen tantas cosas ya no se preocupen nuestro querido amigo Jounouchi el de los amuletos tiene algo para usted.**

**Jounouchi: Amuletos!, talismanes!,y algo de fierro viejo que venda!.**

**Jounouchi, deja de ver la television abierta, apoco no a todos nos ha pasado que estamos viendo algun noticiero o como las noveleras, la novela en el fondo se escucha la que grita XD. (No vivo ahi pero cuando fui me toco que anda por todas partes).**

**Yami: Cuantos amuletos tienes ahi?.**

**Jounouchi: Tengo de todo tipo y de todos colores el que mas le guste mi amigo.**

**Bueno ya saben si quieren un amuleto, talismanes y si venden fierro no duden en llamar a Jounouchi, nos vemos en el prox. cap Bye bye...**

**Manden Review por favor :3 se los ruego (¿?)**


	15. Chapter 14 Yo-Yo

Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece ni lo hara solo mis Oc´s

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨, -Dialogos-** ~Voces distintas~**

Después de estos largos 3 meses de haber llegado, he incontables cosas que han pasado parece que Yuugi se ha acostumbrado a nuestra presencia en su casa y el abuelo a levantarme con megáfono, pero eso es lo de menos la ciudad es increíble y digamos que la mayoría de la gente me conoce en especial los del hospital , los de emergencias ya saben que me gusta la cama alado de la ventana y que tienen que terminar en menos de 30 minutos o habrá un incidente que les diré soy un poco desesperada, además como puedo dejar de lado a Yami que cada vez me sorprende más con sus apariciones momentáneas y sus juegos por supuesto. La escuela va bien he sacado el primer lugar en distintas cosas me he divertido como nunca pero aun así me queda ese vacío tan grande de no poder compartir con mi familia esto, mis amigos todo lo deje atrás que fue de ellos no lo sé hasta el momento no he encontrado alguna manera de regresar pero quiera o no ese día tendrá que llegar y no podre hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ouch! demonios.-Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que olvide lo que estaban haciendo los demás.- Dame ese maldito Yo-Yo Jounouchi!, si no lo sabes usar sin dañar a alguien lo tirare por la ventana.- Replique sobándome la frente.

-Te has levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama o qué?.-

-Es una hamaca en primer lugar y no es eso uno está tranquilo casi durmiéndose y otro llega y le pega con un Yo-Yo en la cabeza que crees tú que pasara…-

-Miho quiere jugar Yo-Yo.-Grito Miho sentada en la paleta de un mesa banco que estaba a punto de ladearse.

-No, Miho podrías salir lastimada, o algo peor!.- Honda atravesó la puerta poniendo una cara de perrito suplicando.

-El Yo-Yo no es peligroso, lo único peligroso aquí son ustedes dos.-

-Pero aun así Honda tiene algo de razón, he escuchado que hay un grupo de estudiantes vagos que usan Yo- Yo ´s para quitarle el dinero a las personas y no solo eso sino que también los usan como armas.-

-Anzu siempre estás bien informada… genial quien te pasa todas esas noticias.-

-Tengo mis contactos!.- Dijo con la emoción habitual.

-Apunta Roxana investigar a Masaki Anzu en el futuro.-

-Anotado!.-En realidad no sé de donde saco tan rápido un cuaderno pero es igual aun asi esta investigación se dará de un momento a otro.

-Yo les daré una lección a esos vagos!.- Jounouchi siempre es muy decidido, aunque su meta sea muy torpe o imposible de algún modo termina realizándolo.

La escuela término no sin antes tener 2 tareas de cada maestro para el siguiente día tengamos en cuenta que es un maestro cada materia la imaginación vuela en sus cabezas.

-Yuugi!...- Estaba tirada en el suelo arrastrándome hacia su habitación como zombie, con mi pelo alborotado mi ropa arrugada y ojeras.

-Que te paso?!, ¿¡se metió un ladrón a la casa?!.-

-Peor!...-Seguía arrastrándome hasta que tome una de sus piernas.

-Que es peor?!... oh no ha pasado…-

-Si paso… ¡Ya no hay Chocolates!.-

-Como pudo pasar eso si había 3 cajas en la tarde las acabábamos de comprar…- Parecía que pensábamos lo mismo.

-Roxana!.-Gritamos los dos corriendo hacia nuestra habitación compartida.- ¡Donde demonios dejaste los Chocolates!

-Tranquilícense los dos yo no tengo los Chocolates tengo las manos limpias revísenme si es necesario lo juro!.-

-El abuelo!.-Bajamos las escaleras corriendo para interrogarlo.

-Abuelito donde están los Chocolates que compramos ayer antes de llegar a la escuela?.-

-Porque me preguntan a mí?, si ya saben que a mí no me gustan los de chocolate negro.-

-No ya se quien se los comió.-¨ Yami¨.- Olvídalo ya no los recuperaremos… vamos por otros después de terminar la ardua tarea nos merecemos unos Chocolates.-

-Quien se los comió?.-

-Olvídalo…-¨Por culpa de los antojos ahora tengo que comprar otros¨. – Vámonos.-

Fuimos al autoservicio más lejano que podía haberse construido porque casualmente todas cerraron ese día, pero los disfrutamos.

Al día siguiente.

-Es que son los últimos!.-

-Pero yo los pague.-

-Yo te acompañe.-

-Ya se mitad y mitad vienen 12 en el paquet de acuerdo.- Extendí mi mano con señal de terminar la discusión.

-De acuerdo.- El extendió su mano igual y nos los repartimos en nuestro Obento como postre.

-Y a mí que me va a tocar?...- La miramos con rabia ya que le dijimos si nos acompañaba y prefirió dormirse , no termino ni su tarea y nos pide una parte.

-NADA!.-Dijimos entre los dos cerramos nuestra mochila y salimos por la puerta de la tienda.

-Solo pregunte no era para que me gritaran así…-

En la escuela todo estaba tranquilo Jounouchi no me vino a recibir con un golpe esta vez me senté tranquilamente en mi mesa banco guarde todo en su lugar.

-ALTO AQUÍ!, esto está demasiado tranquilo que está pasando aquí.-Busque por todo el salón a Jounouchi pero no había señales de el.-Jounouchi no está…, ¡Honda! ¿Sabes que le paso a Jounouchi?.-

-No lo sabemos estábamos hablando exactamente de eso en este momento nosotros 4, mientras tu arreglabas tus cosas.-

-Soy obsesivo compulsiva con mis cosas…-

-Jounouchi nunca falta a la escuela tiene una salud inhumana eso todo el mundo lo sabe.-

-Le habrá pasado algo con esos vagos?.-

-Porque iría con ellos es totalmente ilógico que alguien vallase solo contra esas personas.-Todo el mundo se dio un golpe en la frente debido al comentario de Roxana.

-Roxana mira te lo explicare con manzanas…, Jounouchi + Yo-Yo + Personas con las cuales poder pelear y demostrar que es mejor que ellas = a?...-

-Oh, lo entendí…-

-Creo que es mejor ir por el o no se ir a buscarlo al centro posiblemente esté en su casa.-Comente a la vez que imaginaba como seria la casa de Jounouchi o sus padres.

-Yo creo lo mismo es lo más lógico vayamos después de clases a su casa.-Honda se veía preocupado y lo entiendo que alguien como Jounouchi falte es como si se derrumbase el orden de las cosas.

Después de clases unas muy aburridas clases sin alguien que te moleste.

-Comencemos por su casa debe de estar ahí.-Dije sin vacilar.

-Concuerdo con ella, él vive por esa calle vamos.-Jounouchi parecía vivir en una zona de departamentos su casa estaba en la esquina del piso 3 con unas escaleras súper cansadas.

-Ok toquemos la puerta y preguntemos respetuosamente si podemos entrar…-Mi gran amiga tiene sus defectos pero virtudes bueno también tiene digamos. No tardo en decir eso cuando Miho estaba ya girando la puerta la cual casualmente habían dejado abierta.

-Miho!.-

-Miho!, esta no es tu casa…- Honda abrió cuidadosamente la puerta casi como si hubiese un animal salvaje tras ella.

-Maldito mocoso!.-Una botella fue estrellada en la puerta que Honda sostenía lanzándolo del susto hacia atrás.-¡¿Dónde te has metido desde ayer?!.-

-Es por eso que Jounouchi no invita nadie a su casa.-Comento claramente tarde una información que hubiese sido útil desde el principio.

-No a mí no me la hace espérense aquí.-

Evitándonos esta escena de violencia extrema entre un alcohólico y yo nos pasamos a la siguiente escena.

-Tenemos que buscarlo en otra parte…-Yuugi no se rendía aun después de todo aun le quedaba energía.- Como vas tu haya atrás?.-

-Excelentemente!.-Una voz temblorosa, pelo hecho nudos, ropa arrugada con un agujero en la camisa, los brazos llenos de sangre provenientes de mis manos y un Honda cansado de cargarme y lleno de mi fluido color rojo.-Me siento mejor que nunca, es un sueño hecho realidad, es mas siempre me he querido pelear con un alcohólico, es más Roxana ponle marca a esa lista que hicimos de cosas que debíamos hacer antes de morir.-

-Pelear y ganarle a un alcohólico tachado.-

-Hemos buscado por todas partes.-

-Este hombre tan complicado donde se habrá metido…-Estaba preocupada aunque lo niegue era cierto lo más raro que se me hacía era que no había avisado ni a Yuugi eso era lo preocupante.

-Pensé que sería un poco más maduro.-

-Esperen oyeron eso?.-Un golpe hueco, se oía tal y como cuando me golpee la cabeza contra la pared. Honda seguía cargándome y nos fijamos en el callejón que acabábamos de pasar.

-Discúlpenme…-Fue un sonido más que una palabra, aquel pobre chico siendo alzado me hiso recordar algo que para mí estaba bloqueado.

-Esos son de Rintama.-

-Van a ver déjame que me suelte!, Honda suéltame y les rompo todo lo que se llama cara.-Honda me encargo como bulto a Roxana y ella me alejo de ahí.-Roxana por favor una vez en la vida déjame hacer lo que quiero.-

-No es eso solo que no quiero que te lastimes como la última vez y las anteriores.-Roxana aun me arrastraba como bulto hasta que llegamos a un parque nos sentamos en las bancas de color azul y el silencio entre nosotras se apodero del lugar.-

-Porque lo haces?, te preocupa que se repita lo de aquella vez.-El silencio seguía y ella no me miraba.

-Si se vuelve a repetir no sabría que hacer… , seria en vano lo que hiciese.-

-No volverá a pasar de eso estoy segura.- Levante el pulgar y sonreí tratando de hacerla sentir mejor pero todo en vano y jamás volveré a ser la misma ni a tener la misma confianza de antes del accidente.-Hey… te lo juro no confías en mi.-

-No es eso ya te lo dije, es solo que si vuelves a perder el control o a perder la cabeza será peor que la última vez, no tenemos nada para evitarlo.-

-No te preocupes por nada.-

-Mira hay vienen los demás, y parece que a Yuugi le pusieron un buen derechazo.-

-Oh dios, Yuugi!.-Me levante enseguida le revise y fui a la tienda más cercana posible del lugar por hielo y desinflamante, el instinto maternal aparece en situaciones como estas es inevitable. Cuando llegue le pusimos un pedazo de tela que traía en mi bolsa, ¨Adiós servilleta a punto de bordar¨.-Mejor?...-

-Si.-

-Aun así mantente quieto Yuugi.-Anzu le frotaba lentamente el hielo en la zona del golpe tratando de hacer que doliese menos. Anzu soltó el pañuelo y Yuugi lo mantuvo en su lugar.- Mantenlo ahí un buen rato.-

-Que paso ahí , quien te dio ese inflamado y horrible golpe.-

-Aun no lo entiendo, pero Jounouchi se quedó con esas personas…-

-Esos son sus viejos compañeros.-Todos nos quedamos viendo a Honda esperando el resto de la historia de la cual nadie parecía tener idea.-Jounouchi era muy conflictivo hace mucho tiempo y se metía en peleas muy seguido y su compañero de entonces era Hirutani el chico que estaba ahí, aunque siempre pensé que había arreglado cuentas con el tiempo atrás, porque habrá regresado no lo sé.-Un silencio pequeño se dio entre todos intercambiando miradas preocupantes uno a otro.- Yo no creo correcto seguir estando con él nos convertiríamos en idiotas, yo me voy.-

-Yo…, yo tengo que hablar con Iza sobre algo importante iremos a tomarnos algo con la señorita Yumiko.-Yumiko era la señorita que todo el tiempo nos atendía en la tienda de jugos, es una joven de no más de 22 años es la hija del dueño del local y siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

La cosa parecía seria, pero al final salí ilesa con el simple hecho de no volver a pelear y mantenerme relajada y calmada por mas situación que fuese que no me metiese, creo que hasta me dio risa ya que es imposible pero ya no la quiero preocupar más de lo que esta así que será una promesa por cuanto tiempo no dijo.

-Hey, por donde estarán los demás les mande un mensaje y habíamos quedado de vernos en J´z y no están.-

-Y si mejor dejas de ver tu teléfono y miras dentro de la tienda.-

-Oh ahí están.-Abri las puertas del local y puse mi mano en el hombro de Yuugi llamando su atención, claramente es el único hombro que alcanzo los demás son un poco más grandes.-Que hacen?.

-¿Ustedes son de la escuela de domino?.- Pregunto el dueño de la tienda cuya especialidad parecía la venta de vasijas y de todo tipo de objetos de cocina.

-Si.-

-No los quiero asustar pero es mejor que no se metan con esos chicos, el otro día amenazaron a un chico de su escuela, parecía que trataban de forzar a que entrara a su grupo.-

-Jounouchi.-

-Justo como pensamos, lo forzaron a entrar.-Yuugi convencido de su teoría se alegró un poco de esa pequeña posibilidad al igual que todos y positivamente pensaban que volvería al día siguiente y jugaría con su Yo-Yo como un día atrás pero parecía que era la única pesimista en el lugar.-

-No lo sé yo no estoy tan segura pero si ustedes están tan convencido entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.- Detrás de mí se sentía la mirada penetrante de Roxana que me miraba de forma asesina.

Todos nos dividimos y regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas aunque Honda y Yuugi solo aparentaban eso rápidamente y sin que se diera cuenta Roxana salí de la casa tras de ellos sin que me viesen y nos dirigimos a lo cual parecía una gran fábrica abandonada. Me quede afuera viendo por un agujero la escena cuidando de que todos estuvieran bien y nada se saliera de los límites.

-Ya sabemos que te obligaron a entrar, no pasa nada ven volvamos a casa juntos.-

-Yuugi estas equivocado, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, me canse de esas aburridas clases y de las tontas reglas, yo hago lo que quiero no se entrometan.-Tenía ganas de ir y matarlo a golpes pero sé que ese pensamiento no era nada bueno para mi estado así que seguí observando la escena, que cada vez parecía cada vez más decepcionante, Honda no se rendía trataba de hacer recordar lo que antes eran ellos dos y como habían empezado a ser amigos nada funciono, es más Jounouchi tiro lo que para ellos era más preciado aquella cinta de la carrera donde su amistad comenzó era como si el tiempo se hubiere ido tan lento que la cinta bajaba lentamente a su mirada.-Déjate de cursilerías.- Ese fue el remate un remate para los sentimientos de todos y todo se fracturo en un segundo un golpe al estómago de Honda, me levante y volví a casa a comer algo frio y enseguida me dormí no quería saber de nada ni de nadie la rabia me invadía cada vez más y preferí acabar con el día temprano eran las 7 de la noche.

Al día siguiente ignore la existencia de todos a la hora de la comida fui a la cafetería me senté sola y me puse a mover unas bolas de metal en mi mano para relajarme poco a poco. Llegue al punto de la relajación total todo olvidado hasta.

-Iza, no encontramos ni a Honda ni a Yuugi, hemos preguntado en todas partes pero nadie los vio ayúdanos a buscarlo.-En el momento lo único y primero que se me vino a la mente fueron los estudiantes de Rintama, sin decir nada corrí y salí de la escuela a aquella fábrica abandonada del día anterior, tenía miedo pero no retrocedía, estaba cansada de correr pero no paraba tenía que ir a costa de todo.

-Por aquí.-La calle estaba cerrada por repavimentación buena suerte que iba a pie, di vuelta esquivando la maquinaria hasta que llegue abrí con dificultad la pesada puerta y mire a Yuugi que caía al suelo y el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar, Yami entro en escena y corrió , revise a Jounouchi y después corrí con Yami arriba asome mi cabeza por la ventana rota por la cual se suponía haber entrado.-Yami!.-

-Ahí estas, ya habías tardado.-Se acercó a mí y se puso a ayudarme a pasar sin cortarme con algún pedazo de vidrio.

-Dios bendito, que pensaban al hacer estas ventanas tan pequeñas.-Al decir eso mi pie se quedó atorado en la ventana y tropecé cayendo en el.- Ayy! Lo siento, se me quedo atorado el condenado pie.-Mire hacia arriba golpeando torpemente mi cabeza con su barbilla, después de eso nuestras miradas quedaron unos segundos entrelazadas hasta que reaccionamos, me sostuvo para ayudarme yo puse mi cabeza arriba de su hombro derecho y comenzó a jalar.

-Creo que no era el zapato, fue el pantalón déjame lo jalare un poco.-

-Solo no.- La caída de mi pie fue tan fuerte que sonó hasta China posiblemente, aunque mi pie ya había salido no me soltaba me sentí extraña como si en mi estómago hubiese una pelea manos en sus hombros y las suyas en mi cadera era algo extraño y no lo comprendía del todo pero cada vez me sentía mas ligera

-Que idiota.- Se escuchó más adelante haciéndonos reaccionar y ver a los estudiantes de Rintama que habían llegado a la escena.

-Se acorralaron a sí mismos.- Me soltó y saco un Yo-Yo de su bolsillo. ¨Pensé que Yuugi no tenía Yo-Yo´s¨.Yami comenzó a hacer miles de trucos en segundos era muy bueno para haber empezado hace unos segundos.

-Que rápido!.-

-No sabía que podías hacer eso…-Le dije en voz baja.

-Tengo mis secretos al igual que tu.- sonrió .¨Porque cada vez que hace eso mi corazón se porta de esta manera¨.- Es hora del juego, las reglas son simples el que pueda permanecer en el techo ganara.

-Rodéenlos.-Los ataques venían de todos lados y lo más que hacíamos era esquivarlos corriendo, estaba cansada pero debo admitir que estar con Yami no es nada aburrido en si era lo más emocionante del mundo esa sensación era única.-Cuanto tiempo estarás escapando.?.-Los impactos hacían agujeros en la estructura ya abandonada desde hace años posiblemente más aun con eso seguíamos en pie en el juego.

-No puedo ver.-un grito proveniente de Jounouchi eso nos decía 2 cosas, Jounouchi estaba consciente y otra que estaba peleando. Llegamos al final del techo por poco y caemos, nos rodearon entre todos.

-Esto..-

-Parecen que están acabados, ustedes eligen ser acribillados por nuestros Yo-Yo´s o caer desde el techo.-La victoria aún no estaba dada la cara de Yami lo decía todo tenía algo en mente.

-El techo está bastante podrido no creen?, es por eso que hemos podido hacer agujeros con nuestros Yo-Yo´s, me pregunto si aguantara a los cuatro ahora que está lleno de hoyos tu qué piensas Iza?.-Volteo a verme sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-No lo creo.-

-Por eso nos esquivabas.-

-Los Yo-Yo´s no están hechos para lastimar a nadie.-Todos cayeron después de eso .

-Eso fue divertido, nos vemos luego?.-

-Tenlo por seguro.- Salimos del techo y al estar ya dentro de la fábrica cambio a Yuugi. Retrocedí y comencé a correr como si acabase de llegar.

-Yuugi!.. Que haces aquí.- ¨Esto es divertido¨.- Que yo sepa te deje abajo.-

-Oh, lo siento Iza…, me duele la cabeza.-

-Llegaremos por algo para el dolor luego, vamos a ver a Jounouchi haya abajo.- Se mostraba extrañado pero a la vez creía lo que decía. Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y nos reunimos con todos.

-Ves Yuugi, Jounouchi no ha cambiado.-

-Y tu donde estabas, nos dejaste todo a Jounouchi y a mi.- Me cruce de brazos y comencé a mover mi pie.

-Esto…, larga historia.-

Todo acabo en aquel día fatídico y cansado pero genial nunca me sentí más viva en toda la vida, al día siguiente Jounouchi invento un nuevo truco para su Yo-Yo le puso ¨¨Giro especial ascendente¨¨, era genial el truco y todo hubiese estado muy bien si no hubiese levantado cuatro faldas y no se hubiese ganado cuatro golpes, Honda y Yuugi se llevaron otros cuatro por mirones, adoro mi vida.

¨Ese deseo olvidado de acabar con todo y todos¨.

**Buenos días, tarde, noches cualquier parte del día en el que lean el fic , como pueden ver les prometi romance mas no aclare de que tipo como lo clasificarías Roxana?.**

**Roxana: Amor Juvenil..**

**Yuugi: Amor a la antigua?.**

**Yo creo que seria una combinación o lo sentimos Iza y Yami estan ocupados por el momento comprando unas cosas **

**Bye bye piquenle Next para el prox cap claro cuando este y manden review (para los que se preguntaban porque se repetia el cap 5 es porque me comi un cap por error ya esta el cap 4 chequen si lo leyeron bien no se desde cuando estuviese asi)**


	16. Chapter 15

Yugioh no me pertenece y nunca lo sera...

Notas: ¨Pensamientos¨, -Dialogos-.

Cap 15.

-Chicos vieron al campeón del juego de anoche?.-Grito Jounouchi.

-Si, pero le cambie a la mitad para ver una película…-Dije concentrada en el periódico.

-El campeón es bastante asombroso.-Yuugi y Roxana dirigieron una mirada acusadora hacia mi.-Si tan solo Iza nos hubiese dejado verlo….-

-Para ver programas de concursos mejor lo miro en la televisión abierta, demás el canal que estaba viendo estaba por promoción lo quitan hoy en la noche hay que aprovechar los 3 días de prueba.-

-Pero no verlos literalmente los 3 días enteros…-Roxana saco un gran libro.-

-Pero las películas eran geniales…-Estornude y llene a todos con brisa de estornudo.-Lo siento parece que me enferme.-Sonreí pero a los demás no les parecía gracia.

-A la otra apunta a otro lado.-Dijeron todos un poco disgustados.

-Como me enferme?, si no ha estado haciendo tanto frio…- Volteo a la izquierda y estornudo de nuevo.

-No ha estado haciendo frio… aja, pero ayer hasta cayo granizo.-

-Pues yo no tengo frio, tengo calor…-Me quite el suéter y quede con el puro uniforme escolar.

-Dios te quieres enfermar más?.-Anzu tomo mi suéter y metió el cuello en mi cabeza a la fuerza.

-Déjenme!, estoy bien así…, me estoy muriendo de calor!.-Gritaba forcejeando con Anzu y Roxana que metían mi cabeza a la fuerza en el suéter.

-Esto…, creo que en lugar de forcejear deberían llevarla con la enfermera para que la revisen no creen?.-Yuugi se veía afectado por esto sí, si no me aliviaba él se enfermaba, así que cada quien con sus preocupaciones.

-Anzu la tomas de las piernas o de la cabeza?.-Pararon de forcejear solo para decidirse que parte de mi cuerpo tomar y cargar hasta la enfermería, aproveche para deslizarme hasta el suelo y salir del mesa banco.

-No se preocupen yo iré sola…-Reí y me dirigí a la puerta del salón lentamente.

-Te acompañamos?.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-A caso no confían en mí?...-Todos con cara de duda y de no saber qué contestar, pero era lógico sabiendo mi forma de ser.-No digan nada me voy…-Salí y me encamine a la enfermería, escuche pasos detrás mío pero seguí a pesar de eso, no quería darles la satisfacción de tener la razón.

La enfermería estaba muy lejos de mi salón ya que estaba en el piso de abajo y estaba cansada lo más probable es que me estuviese por dar alguna infección viral o una gripe sencilla y normal pero sabiendo que alguien me sigue es mejor seguir mi camino. Baje las escaleras y al llegar a la enfermería voltee gritando para asustarlo. Cuando vi la cara de la persona que me seguía me sonroje de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho.-Yami estaba un poco sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, debiste haber pensado que alguien te seguía, note que apresuraste el paso…-

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intensión asustarte.-Estaba roja de la vergüenza y mi corazón latia a mil por hora, era extraño, no recuerdo la última vez en la que me había disculpado de tal manera.-Porque me seguías, si se podría saber?...-

-Oh , esto, quería venir a ver que llegaras a la enfermería y no te desviaras ya que no era muy creíble que vinieras por tu propia voluntad.-

-O sea que tú tampoco confías en mi.-Abrí la puerta de la enfermería y entré cerrando la puerta de portazo, y fijándome por un agujero de la persiana.-No se ha ido…cualquiera hubiese tomado eso como una señal de que se fuera…-

-Señorita Mizaro podría bajarse de mi silla…-Replicaba la enfermera detrás mío.

-Lo siento Señorita estaba revisando algo.-Salte de la silla y me dirigi a la cama de la enfermería sin dejar de ver aquellos curiosos cabellos que se asomaban de espaldas por la ventana. La enfermera se dirigió a la ventana a ver qué era lo que me tenía tan inquieta.

-Oh comprendo.-Cierra la ventana y ríe un poco.-Ahora dime en donde te lastimaste esta vez…-

-Enfermera no siempre vendré con quemaduras, golpes, moretones o cortadas…esta vez vengo con lo que parece gripe…o alguna infección viral.-

-Bueno veamos que tenemos aquí.-Saca un palito de paleta .-Di Ahh…-Abrí mi boca y comenzó a revisar mi garganta.-Ahora levanta la cabeza revisare tus conductos, bueno la nariz.-Levante mi cabeza y la enfermera con una lucecita los apunto a los agujeros de la nariz.-Bien , tienes síntomas de gripe pero tienes una simple Rinitis alérgica, es por tu alergia al polvo y al cambio de clima , nada grave, ya que estas aquí algo más te molesta, alguna cosa?.-

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura pero en estos días he sentido que mi corazón se agita en algunas veces demasiado y tengo antecedentes de problemas de alta presión y ese tipo de cosas, y he leído varios libros y los síntomas son muy parecidos a la arritmia cardiaca , usted cree necesarios algunos análisis algo parecido.-Le comente en tono preocupado.

-Bueno veamos.-Giro su silla, trajo el estetoscopio y lo coloco en su lugar.-Respira hondo.-Puso cara seria y me comencé a asustar.-No es nada, pero creo saber por qué es.-Rió un poco y abrió la puerta, no alcance a escuchar lo que decía pero le hablaba a Yami y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la diferencia entre él y Yuugi así que me sentí más tranquila.-Bien haremos una prueba, siéntate y relájate yo pondré mi estetoscopio en tu corazón y tomare tu pulso, el entrara unas cuantas veces y después terminara la prueba estás de acuerdo?.-

-Este enfermera no cree que esto no tiene nada que ver con algún problema cardiaco?.-

-Al contrario me ayudara a verificar si mi teoría es correcta, estas lista?.-

-Si vamos pues…-La enfermera puso su dedo en mi muñeca apretando ligeramente y revisando mi pulso.

-Entra.-Yami entro y la enfermera inicio el conteo de pulso.-Listo sal.-El obedientemente salió sin saber cuál era el sentido de esto. Ahora la enfermera coloco el estetoscopio luego de apuntar los resultados del pulso.-Entra.-Esta vez escucho el corazón en silencio.-Listo gracias por ayudar.-

-Está bien, eso creo…-

-Bien tengo tus resultados y tengo buenas noticias no tienes ni prsion alta, ni aritmia , ni un ataque cardiaco , es algo tan sencillo aunque no tiene una cura exacta.-Dijo entre risas y al final sonrio.

-Bueno ya dígame que es?.-No entendía muy bien lo que me decía, aunque tratase de relacionar alguna enfermedad un algo con la descripción que había dado ,era algo que me resultaba imposible .

-Siendo tan inteligente pero a la vez tan cabeza hueca, es el amor!.-Dijo girando la silla en su mismo eje.-Es la única enfermedad que no tiene cura y causa ese sentimiento de asfixia, arritmia, es la enfermedad más brutal y más hermosa de todas.-Reía y no paraba de reír hasta parecía que se le había botado un tornillo, no importaba eso yo y amor no congeniamos son palabras que chocan entre si era imposible.

-No , no enfermera creo que está un poco cansada y diagnostico mal, si se le puede llamar diagnostico…-

-No, no , no mi niña estoy cien por ciento segura, lo que tú tienes se llama enamoramiento…-Tocaron la puerta y comencé a sudar en frio, ¿tenía miedo de que Yami nos háyase escuchado?, ¿Vergüenza?, o en realidad creía que era cierto lo que decía.-Pase!.-

-Enfermera me podría dar unas pastillas para la diarrea?.-Era un chico de otro grado gracias a dios.

-Ten!.-Lanzo una planilla de pastillas y el chico las atrapo.

-Gracias.-Salió corriendo y la cabellera de Yami se asomó por la puerta. Me levante , revise y observe que estaba sentado en la única silla que había con los ojos cerrados, el sol de la única ventana de la escalera cubría su cara por completo, pique su frente y vi que no se movía.

-Ei estas vivo?.-Seguía picándolo hasta que abrió un ojo.

-Sí ,si lo estoy, solo disfrutaba del calor, estas lista?.-Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba.

-Si vamos.-Subí las escaleras corriendo y al último escalón voltee hacia atrás sonriendo, pero Yami ya no estaba.-Vamos Yuugi, hay que llegar antes que la siguiente maestra, si no, no nos dejaran salir.-Sonreí aun así ¨Tan solo quisiera que se quedase un poco más, un minuto es suficiente ¨¨ Suspire y seguí caminando hasta el salón.

-Llegan tarde, faltan 2 minutos para que llegue…-Anzu fue interrumpida por un chico que llego gritando mientras corría, llego a la puerta y comenzó a jadear de cansancio.

-La maestra hará examen sorpresa, repito, examen sorpresa, tienen 5 minutos.-Con eso salió corriendo y avanzo al siguiente salón. Parecía un apocalipsis era gracioso pero a la vez yo hacía lo mismo, rápidamente sacaba el cuaderno de matemáticas y me ponía a estudiar de todo. Pero en el salón se veía una persona que las demás personas le otorgaban su atención, estaba alado del mesa banco de Yuugi, para ser exactos el lado derecho y yo atrás de él.

-Hey Anzu quien es el?.-Le murmure para que no fuese muy notorio lo despistada que soy.

-Oh no te conto Yuugi cuando fue, es el chico del programa de concursos acaba de ingresar a nuestra escuela..-

-No la verdad creo que se le ha de ver olvidado tu sabes que entre los dos no hacemos una.-Reí torpemente y me fui a sentar y a estudiar como loca, jamás había hecho nada igual un examen sorpresa era algo nuevo para nosotras.

-Iza!, que es un examen sorpresa?.-Pregunto Roxana desde el otro lado del aula.

-Demonios Roxana ponte a estudiar no la vas a hacer…-

-No pasare de milagro.-¨Me rindo…eres imposible.¨ Sin decir nada me volví a sentar y me puse a estudiar tapando mi cara con el libro, claramente indignada.-Hey perdóname ándale, ándale me pondré a estudiar.-No le conteste, y ella corriendo se fue a sacar el libro y se sentó a estudiar.¨Éxito.¨Comencé a reír en silencio y seguí estudiando. Voltee un poco para ver que hacia Yuugi para estudiar, en realidad se veía confundido, reí un poco y le toque el hombro.

-Hey, no te rindas sígale mi amigo, estoy segura que lo pasas.-Sonrei y en ese momento me vino un ligero recuerdo en la cabeza, uno muy cálido, recordé aquel tiempo en el que todo se fue abajo pero aun así todos los días me levantaba diciendo lo mismo ¨Sígale amiga que este día de segura que será mejor que ayer¨ pero esta sonrisa era más despierta con un calor que no había sentido, mis ojos ya no estaban apagados y no lo decía de manera pesarosa, todo era más alegre.

-No lo sé posiblemente si no es que estudio las paginas equivocadas.-Reímos entre los dos y el chico nuevo se levantó, abrió el libro de Yuugi señalando distintas páginas.

-Si estudias esto pasas.-Dijo levantando el dedo pulgar. Yuugi lo agradeció y se puso a estudiar un tanto dudoso de la veracidad.

La maestra llego con una pila de papeles los cuales parecían ser los exámenes sorpresa y los repartió los exámenes y todos comenzaron, no tardo 5 minutos cuando el chico nuevo se paró y dejo el examen en el escritorio de la maestra, la profesora lo miro y puso una cara de enojo.

-Este examen esta vacío!.-

-Si me pone un cero por mi está bien, personas como yo que gozan de una vida especial, no necesitan hacer un examen apestoso como ese.-

-Engreído..-

-Es algo que usted no entendería.-Concluyo con eso y salió sin poner atención a los gritos de la maestra. Terminé mi examen y lo fui a entregar al escritorio de la maestra.

-Tu…, te quedaras limpiando el salón después de clases…-Grito en mi cara, claro la entiendo pero acabe, que quería que hiciera?, esperarme hasta que se le bajase el enojo?, creo que si mi error…

-Hey yo que le hice ahora?.-

-Nada por eso limpiaras el salón y el pasillo por tu insolencia.-

-Pero?..., ya que …, ya mejor me cayo es imposible hablar con usted…-Baje la cabeza y me senté hasta que todos acabasen el examen incluyendo a mis amigos.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, demasiado, podría haberte expulsado como lo hacía antes…-Dijo Anzu mientras se acercaba a mi depresiva figura.

-Ya que me queda, dile a Yuugi que me traiga de comer…-Me levante y me acerque a la maestra.-Iré a pedir una escoba, no tardo…-

-No ya la traje por ti…-Tomo los exámenes y me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-Como quiera….-Murmure.-Mujer bipolar…

Limpie por casi una hora cada pedazo de papel y cada migaja de borrador, hasta que la maestra no tuvo más opción que dejarme ir a casa o por lo menos pasar por comida. Salí con gotas de sudor en la frente y con las manos rojas de tanto tallar el pizarrón, esas manchas son imposibles…,pero aun así salí feliz.

-No creo que Yuugi se acuerde de traerme comida, será mejor que vaya por algo en el camino.-Camine hasta un sitio de comida China que parecía ser un restaurante de alto costo, como era solo yo podía comprar solo un platillo y no me causaría tanto gasto, bueno de vez en cuando uno tiene derecho a comer solo y tranquilo. Entre y uno de los empleados me recibió llevaba un traje oriental verde y un sombrero negro con forma de trapecio.

-Viene usted sola?.-Pregunto amablemente y mostrándome una mesa para dos vacia.

-Muchas gracias.-Tome el menú y me puse a ordenar la sopa especial de la casa era un buen momento para probar cosas caras y disfrutar una comida distinta.-Una sopa especial y un vaso de té por favor.-

-En un momento.-Me quito el menú y rápido se fue a atender mi orden, puse mi codo en la mesa y sostuve mi mejilla con mi mano derecha y comencé a examinar cada persona en el lugar.

-Señorita ya está lo que pidió.-Interrumpí la sesión de observación para comenzar a probar y disfrutar cada bocado y sorbido de todo lo que había pedido tranquilamente, acomode mi postura, baje los codos de la mesa y comencé a devorar todo.-Esta muy bueno, porque nunca se me ocurrió venir a un lugar así.-Seguí observando discretamente a las personas hasta que mire muchas caras conocidas, me impresione tanto que por poco me ahogo con lo que había comido.-Como?..., Estos chicos me estaban siguiendo , no entre aquí por mera coincidencia que suerte tengo la verdad..-Dije en tono sarcástico, claramente en voz baja si no parecería una loca hablando sola. Termine todo rápidamente, pague la cuenta y me dedique a salir lo mas en silencio posible por la puerta principal.

-Iza!...-Grito Roxana atrás mio. Gire con un poco de nerviosismo y trate de actuar totalmente normal.

-Hey!, que hacen aquí?...-Reí un poco aunque se notaba el nerviosismo.

-Que haces tú aquí no deberías estar limpiando, no me digas que te saliste?.-

-No claro que no, termine de limpiar todo lo que se le antojaba a la maestra…y ustedes vinieron a un restaurante tan lujoso sin decirme nada?.-Un tono de indignación perfecto para la actuación.

-No la pregunta es porque estas tu aquí sin invitarnos…-Nos quedamos viendo fijamente unos segundos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Creo que ambas partes estuvimos mal no lo creen?.-Yuugi se colocó sonriendo en medio de las dos separando nuestras miradas .

-Está bien, admito que no les quería avisar pensé que ya habían comido y era un buen momento para tener un poco de privacidad.-Me separe y cruce los brazos.

-Admito que no te llame porque no quería que te apurases al trabajar…-

-Muy bien ahora podemos irnos juntos!.-Yuugi salió primero por la puerta y comenzamos a caminar por la calle y así estuvimos un buen rato hablando de cosas distintas y sin ningún fin, hasta que a todos nos llamó la atención lo que parecía ser un concurso que se llevaba a cabo a las afueras de una tienda .

-Hey Yuugi quieres retarme?.-

-Qué?...-Preguntó de forma inocente ya que no parecía entender lo que trataba de decir aquel chico.

-Es simple el que gane el premio mayor gana… y el perdedor hará lo que el ganador desee-

-Si de acuerdo.-Asintió sin pensar. Yuugi avanzo hacia la tómbola, la giro y saco una pelota la cual diría si él había sido el ganador, el dueño de la tienda y realizador del concurso le dio un premio de compensación que fue un pobre y miserable pañuelo, en realidad no les alcanzo para algo más significativo?. El otro chico se acercó a la tómbola y comenzó a girarla, una pelota amarilla salió de ella lo cual significaba que había ganado el premio mayor, un viaje a Italia. La campana de sonó fuertemente dando a entender y celebrando el logro de aquel chico. Nos sorprendimos tanto parecía no ser mera suerte, a como me había contado Yuugi en el camino el parecía saber que ganaría la cortesía de comida gratis pero saber que ganaría un concurso de los más trucados eso es mucha suerte.

-Creo que gane Yuugi…-Mostro los boletos que había ganado y Yuugi solo rio debido a su derrota.

-Perdí supongo que ganas tu Fuwa-kun.-

-Roxana a eso como se le llamaba?.-Pregunte a mi amiga que estaba alado mío.

-Es un honorifico se utiliza como para demostrar respeto hacia la otra persona, no se utiliza cuando o son muy amigos o en realidad te vale el dar respeto…-

-Entonces tengo que ponerles honorifico a sus nombres cuando hable?.-

-No Iza, en si como todos somos amigos no usamos honorifico solo muy de vez en cuando, cuando es una persona desconocida se utiliza o a alguien a quien se le debe de tener respeto por eso Kaiba-kun te miraba raro cuando le hablabas.-

-Buen dato gracias Yuugi, no lo note siempre note su cara igual…-Después de debatir en ese momento sobre el uso de honoríficos Jounouchi interrumpió.

-Ya no me puedo contener.-Se puso frente a él y después de tiro al suelo como suplicando.-Por favor déjame ser tu discípulo, quiero tener tanta suerte como tú!.-De nuestras caras sorprendidas se volvieron unas caras de decepción yo por mi parte esperaba pelea. Fuwa se rio .

-Yuugi espero que cumplas tu promesa.-Finalizo con eso y se fue.

-Se refiere a lo de hace rato..-Jounouchi se levantó y salio tras el sin que se diese cuenta.

Regresamos todos a nuestras casas, Yuugi, y Yo terminábamos tareas atrasadas de Roxana si no no pasaría el semestre fue un desastre total pero aun así seguíamos , a falta de café usamos chocolate y si aguantamos hasta las 12:00pm ya que también Yuugi tenía tareas atrasadas al final caímos rendidos los 3 nos quedamos dormidos en la cama de Yuugi, no sé como pero a la mañana siguiente Yuugi termino abrazado de mi pierna, yo abrazada del rompecabezas y Roxana tirada en el suelo, bueno esa parte es un poco más fácil de explicar.

-Yuugi suelta mi pierna…-Dije un poco adormilada.-Ya amaneció…

-Suelta mi rompecabezas me estas ahorcando.-Al igual de adormilado. Los dos soltamos las respectivas cosas abrazadas y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama rascándonos la cabeza.-Hay algo aquí tirado.-Miramos al suelo y vimos nuestros pies arriba de el cuerpo de mi amiga tirado en el suelo sin señales de movimiento. Nos levantamos y cada uno hiso su respectiva cosa, yo a bañarme y Yuugi a la cocina a preparar la mesa. Al terminar nos fuimos un poco a adormilados a la escuela.

Hola chicos!.-Gritamos mientras llegábamos al salón.

-Y Roxana?.- No lo habíamos notado pero se nos había olvidado tirada en el cuarto.

-Se nos olvidó, bueno no creo que le moleste…-Mientras me sentaba y arreglaba todo.

-Si eso dicen…-Anzu se retiró a su asiento y la clase comenzó, en la hora de salida Fuwa se acercó a Yuugi estando yo ahí escuchaba lo que decían, Fuwa lo invito a jugar un juego de su elección, Yuugi sin dudarlo o pensarlo dos veces acepto y los dos se fueron, no sin antes que prendiese su celular, algo no andaba bien y era mejor que lo tuviese prendido por cualquier cosa. Los demás se fueron a comer y yo por mi parte por un jugo, no tenía hambre.

-Que tranquilo está el ambiente.-Le di un trago a mi jugo y mordí una fruta que había pedido. Mi teléfono sonó, me habían mandado un mensaje de emergencia, me levante inmediatamente al saber que aquel mensaje era de Yuugi, deje el dinero en la mesa y sali corriendo, fue difícil encontrar el lugar pero al final lo encontré, abrí la puerta del local y entre, pero había llegado tarde, Honda tenía una lámpara ensima no una chica una gigante de esas colgantes en el techo, y tanto Yuugi como Jounouchi estaban regados en el suelo. Y como si nada el chico salió con su cometido hecho. Entre todas sacamos a los chicos de ahí y a los 3 los llevamos a casa de Yuugi.

-Como se les ocurre, ese chico tiene la suerte del mundo…-Digo mientras limpio la cara de Jounouchi.

-Miren una carta de un canal de televisión.-Honda tomo una carta que estaba en el escritorio de Yuugi y la mostro.

-Ábrela a ver que dice…-

-El abuelo la ha de ver dejado ¿La puedes leer?.-Yuugi tenía tan raspada su cara que cada vez que Anzu y Miho pasaban los algodones con alcohol gritaba.

-Esto es?!.-Grito emocionado desde la silla.-¡Es una petición para que salgas el el show del gran juego!.-

-En serio?!.-Jounouchi se levantó y miro la carta.

-Porque yo?...-

-Dice que quieren que retes a Fuwa en el concurso…-Tanto como Honda , como Jounouchi estaban sumidos en aquella carta y a la vez emocionados, porque no lo sé.

Al dia siguiente en el concurso…

-Una vez más , en esta semana reviven el sueño de ganar mucho dinero, el competidor de hoy se llama Mutou Yuugi, que viene de la preparatoria Domino!. Tiene 16 años, y parece que su sueño es ganar para pagar las deudas de su padre.-Anuncio el presentador del concurso y ese dialogo dio inicio al concurso.-Ahora el juego de hoy, la ruleta eléctrica, el que obtenga más pares de esta tabla gana, pero hay un comodín quien lo obtenga ganara todos los pares del otro.-

Comenzó el juego con Jounouchi como primer movimiento, eligiendo K y A, lo que fue incorrecto, en el turno de Fuwa el eligió A y C, resultando ser correcto un par de 3, y a Jounouchi se le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-Oh olvide mencionarlo, si el oponente obtiene pares se les da una pequeña descarga eléctrica.-

Fuwa volvió a elegir ahora B y J, y a Jounouchi otra descarga, De nuevo turno de Fuwa debido a su respuesta correcta, E y G, resultando correcto, a Jounouchi le pasa de nuevo lo mismo, turno de Fuwa, D y K, de nuevo pasa lo mismo, y por último movimient dándole la victoria de un solo turno a Fuwa. Al llegar todos con Jounouchi al camerino se le notaba exhausto y un poco chamuscado.

-¿Estas bien Jounouchi?.-

-Ese chico no es humano.-Replico Honda detrás de Jounouchi. En eso se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse todos volteamos y vimos a Fuwa plantado en la entrada.

-Es cierto, soy un dios.-Su idiotez había llegado al máximo en mi escala de paciencia, haciendo que me enojara, no enojar estaba furiosa y parecía no ser la única y todos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento.-Estas esforzándote mucho para pagar las deudas de tu padre… supongo que quieres mi compasión, son historias que odio.-Como repito Furiosa…Jounouchi se levantó y cayo debido a la cantidad tan alta de descargas eléctricas que había recibido.

-Jounouchi!, estas bien?.-Yuugi se acercó a él y trato de ayudarle a levantarlo.-Fuwa-kun eres muy malo.-¨Esto se escuchó de niño pequeño Yuugi pero no encuentro una palabra que no sea altisonante así que podría decirse que es la mejor palabra para describirle¨.

-Mutou Yuugi, un chico patético que ni siquiera asemeja a lo que dicen.-Se acercó a él y me puse en medio de los dos.

-No te atrevas…-Puse una mano en mi espalda la cual tocaba el rompecabezas.

-No tenías que hacer eso..-Replico Yuugi detrás mío.

-Yo solo quería un juego con Yuugi.-Yuugi estaba confundido no lo entendía muy bien.-Que ingenuo eres.-Dijo con malicia acercándose a mi cara pero dirigiéndose a Yuugi, golpeo fuertemente mi estómago sofocándome pero aun así seguía de pie.

-Yo aguanto más que eso.-Con dolor pero con un aire cómico le decía a la cara, pero no parecía darle gracia, arqueo la ceja y volvió a golpear, esta vez sí caí al suelo tosiendo varias veces. En eso levanto su pie y golpeo la parte lateral de la cara de Yuugi haciendo que el también cayese al suelo, y rematándolo restregó su cara en el suelo, di un pequeño vistazo y alcance a ver el rompecabezas brillando , de eso sonreí y descanse mi cabeza en el suelo, podía estar tranquila.

-Están bien?.- Se alcanzaba a oír de Anzu y de Miho al unísono. No quise contestar o más bien no reaccione para contestar solo lo hice para dar un pequeño quejido y moverme de posición.

Fuwa se fue después de su cometido cerrando la puerta tras su salida, los demás se fueron tras de él dejándonos un poco abollados en el suelo .Levantando la cabeza , se comenzó a incorporar poco a poco.

-Adolorido?.-Pregunte en posición recta boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Solo un poco .-Respondió entre quejidos de dolor, reí un poco y después este me tendió la mano.- Siempre tenemos que vernos así?.-

-Yo que te digo, tu que apareces tarde siempre.-Reí y tome su mano, la jalo y me levanto.-Esta vez fue menos podría decirse que siento menos dolor que otras veces que me han golpeado por tu culpa.-Sonreí de oreja a oreja ¨El sabrá que no es único?, sabrá que comparte un mismo cuerpo con alguien más?, muchas preguntas que no pienso formular, y no sé si deseo saber su respuesta, o por lo menos aun no¨.- Y ahora que iras por el?.-

-Claro, vamos.-Él se fue enfrente y yo detrás de él , partimos hacia el escenario y en poco tiempo lo vimos a lo lejos.- Es hora del juego.- Me di la media vuelta y me fui a sentar en los asientos que quedaban abajo y frente al escenario era una muy buena espectadora.

-He estado esperándote.-Sonrientemente Fuwa explico el juego y sin ponerme atención preparo todo para aquel juego.

-El juego será el mismo de antes.-Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.-La ruleta eléctrica.-

-Bien.-Fuwa se veía confiado y muy tranquilo, bueno las dos partes se veían muy tranquilas y pareciese que ninguno pudiese perder, sin embargo siempre pasa algo inesperado.

-Sin embargo la descarga será más fuerte y nos turnaremos aunque saquemos pares

-Sera como antes, ganare rápidamente, ahí voy, C y H.-Primer turno y un par para Fuwa.

El siguiente turno era de Yami, cuyas respectivas letras elegidas fueron I y F, incorrecto a lo cual se le dio la descarga, Fuwa eligió después A y E, correctas de nuevo a lo cual de nuevo corresponde una descarga para Yami, este eligi en su turno dando de nuevo otra descarga.

-Que está haciendo?...-Me levante de la silla.-Lo está haciendo a propósito?...

Fuwa rio un poco y eligió seguido de eso B y K, y respecto a Yami de nuevo el mismo par, después de la descarga correspondiente se dio un gran apagón, pero enseguida volvió la luz de reserva.

-Bien ahora continuemos.-Se notaba adolorido pero aun así no desanimado pareciese que supiese que tenía ganada la partida.

-Nada mas no me lo regresen chamuscado…-Murmure entre mi.

-Bueno está bien , solo quedan 5 cartas G .- Dijo alegremente.- Y la carta que seguiste eligiendo F.- La carta dio vuelta revelando al comodín, y la cara de Fuwa se cayó de inmediato.-Eso era lo que planeaste?!.-

-Ahora veras que no eres el único con suerte… Y ya que sacaste el comodín tus cartas me pertenecen y tendrás todas las descargas de un golpe.-La silla de Fuwa bajo y de inmediato recibió la descarga eléctrica de su vida. Después de un momento Yami bajo al suelo sacudiéndose.

-Yami!, lo hiciste, mira como quedaste.-Lo mire de pies a cabeza tenía una mecha medio quemada y su pelo alborotado.-Pareciese que te peleaste con un gato, déjame ver si no traigo un cepillo por ahí, pero antes.-Le golpee el hombro fuertemente y el lanzo un grito de dolor.-Por preocuparme no sabes cuánto.-Le abrase y me separe de inmediato.-Ultima vez que haces eso…-

-No te preocupes, recuerda que siempre tengo un plan.-Contesto riendo.

Con eso se concluyó todo no sin antes que yo hiciese algo con el cuerpo de Fuwa tendido en el suelo, saque un marcador y dibuje algo en su cara.

-Por idiota…, ya nos podemos ir.-

Al día siguiente no reunimos todos para ver el concurso, claramente fui yo la que invite ya que quería ver si su racha de suerte se había visto afectado por la tal perdida contra Yami, efectivamente en el décimo día del concurso perdió en televisión nacional, yo solo reí y los demás se les notaron las caras de sorpresa.

-Por eso amigos míos no hay que abusar de la suerte que se va en un segundo…-Todos voltearon a verme como bicho raro y conteste a esas miradas con un simple.- ¿Qué?, es cierto…-Disfrutamos ese día a mas no poder, comimos mucho y sobre todo yo no pague.

¨¨Cuanto tiempo durara esta corta prueba de Felicidad¨¨.

**Hola buenos, dias, tardes , noches, vengo a molestarlos otra vez y con un cap largo, se preguntaran porque a esta loca le gusta hacer capítulos largos,por el simple hecho de describir las cosas con claridad y que se entienda, porque tarde tanto en subir, eso es otra historia, me había cansado de escribir así que pensé casi nadie ha de mirar mi Fic así que si dejo de escribir ni se va a a notar , un dia me meti nada mas para ver que había y mire un review y ese review me dio las ganas de seguir escribiendo escribi lo mas rapido que pude y aqui esta un cap largo que valga la pena la espera no?**

**nos vemos al siguiente cap ...**


End file.
